The Potter Twins and The Order of The Phoenix
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Hannah Potter's life is perfect. She has a boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and she's going back to Hogwarts for her OWL year! But, with Dolores Umbridge teaching DADA this year, how long is Hannah's pefect life going to last? Will Draco stay with her? Will her friends still trust her? And what about Seamus Finnegan and Fred Weasley?
1. Chapter 1: Dudley Goes Demented

**A/N: Potter Twins…number 5 finally up! Dear Skinner, it seems like just yesterday I started writing this series, coming up with Hannah's character and getting characters from my friends. And, just because I finished the first four books, here's are ten fun facts about Hannah during her character development:**

**She was originally supposed to be blonde (I thought that black hair would make her look more distinguishable as a Potter, so blonde was scraped)**

**She was supposed to be in Gryffindor! (I thought I'd do a Romeo and Juliet thing with Draco and Hannah, but later thought I'd be more controversial for the Potter family if Hannah was in Slytherin)**

**She originally wasn't supposed to be Harry's twin! She was supposed to be born a year younger. (I got annoyed screwing plot lines up, so that's why I changed it to twins)**

**Ivy, Sheila and Ramona…weren't supposed to exist! Hannah's best friends were going to be Parvati and Padma Patil, Hermione and Ginny (I met my friends who were in separate houses before I wrote the second chapter of the first book, so I gave them characters.)**

**Scar…was supposed to be in Ravenclaw! (That one was a blunder of my own. I put her in Slytherin by mistake…but I guess it worked.)**

**Scar's last name…Zimmerman, is after Deadmau5 (the girl Scar's dedicated to is obsessed with Deadmau5)**

**The Golden Quartet…was a coincidence! (My three other friends were in separate houses than me, so we made it that Hannah's friends were in separate houses to contradict the Slytherin/rest of Hogwarts rivalry)**

**Hannah's only dorm mates were originally Pansy Parkinson and Rose Yaxley (I thought the dorm needed more personality, so I added Lexi, Amelia and Monique.)**

**Hannah was originally going to have two Patronuses! A fawn (which is her real one.) and a snake (for obvious house pride reasons)**

**And finally…Hannah's birthday…was going to be on Valentine's Day in pre writing. (Remember, Harry and Hannah were just brother and sister at this point, not twins)**

**So there you go. Ten things you never knew about Hannah Potter. So now, without further ado, here's Chapter 1 of The Potter Twins and the Order of the Phoenix!**

Chapter 1

Dudley Gets Demented

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close, and the inhabitants of Privet Drive, driven by the hosepipe ban keeping them from washing their normally shiny cars and watering normally Slytherin green lawns, went inside with the windows wide open, hoping to get an inexistent breeze.

In fact, the only two people that weren't inside were lying under a flowerbed outside number 4.

There was a boy and a girl. The boy was thin, gangly, with a pinched look of someone who grew a lot over a short period of time, with round glasses and a thin scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning. His jeans were torn and baggy and his t-shirt was faded and wrinkled. His hair was sticking up at all angles like a lunatic.

Then there was the other one…the other one was a girl, the same age as the boy, with long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Her jeans were closer to fitting her than the boy's were, and her t-shirt was brighter and a dark green.

The girl had metallic blue eyes which were currently hidden behind large sunglasses, and over her t-shirt neckline, was a thin scar just like the boy's shaped like a bolt of lightning on her neck.

In between the scar and the t-shirt, there was a silver necklace resting there, a heart shape with a gold lightning bolt in the center. A snake coiled around the loop.

On a petite wrist, there was a thin silver chain resting on the ground. The only thing on it was a heart shaped locket with the initials "DM+HP" engraved in a heart.

That was me, lying there with my brother, Harry. I'm Hannah. Hannah Potter. Harry's twin sister and Slytherin fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And this time, I can add something new to that title. Girlfriend to Draco Lucius Malfoy. Where d'you think I got the necklace and bracelet from?

Harry and I were lying in the shade of our Aunt Petunia's hydrangea bush, listening to the news inside the house.

Harry and me couldn't listen to the news inside the house, because every time we tried, Uncle Vernon would shoo me out and Harry would just give up because he couldn't hear the news with Vernon and Petunia asking him questions and gritting their teeth at him.

So this whole "Lying in the dirt outside an open window" initiative was born. So Harry and I were going to lie on the ground every night and listen to the news in peace.

I heard the music to signal the start of the news and heard the newscaster talk about Spanish baggage handlers on strike.

"Give them a lifelong siesta, I would." Vernon said menacingly.

I groaned quietly and sat up. If there was anything on mysterious killings or destruction, it would have been said first.

"Nothing tonight." I said gloomily to Harry "I'm going to go hang out on Wisteria Walk." Harry nodded "Yes, yes. Now shh! I'm still listening to the news!"

I rolled my eyes and snuck out of the flowerbed so I wouldn't be seen by anyone.

Pulling my hair down, I started off towards the old play park, where I knew no doubt my cousin Dudley and his gang would have been.

Dudley seemed to have fooled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia by saying he was going out for tea at one of his friends' houses.

But really, he was smoking, throwing stones at cars and children, and beating children up until all hours when he came home…and nothing happened!

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia believed that whenever Dudley came home was the perfect time to be home, and after that it was much too late. Believe me, Harry and I came in two minutes after Dudley, and Vernon grabbed me around the throat and threatened to skin me alive if I ever came home after Dudley again.

I walked down my shortcut to the play park, which was an alleyway between two stores and I saw them.

It was my cousin Dudley, or as Uncle Vernon would say Mr. Junior Heavyweight Interschool Boxing Champion of the Southeast and his gang of goons, Malcolm Abernathy, Piers Polkiess and Gordon Beuller.

I rolled my eyes and started living up to my Muggle reputation from primary school. I was the girl that ran like hell and hoped no one noticed me.

"Hey, Big D!" Malcolm shouted "Isn't that your cousin?"

I froze and swore under my breath, starting to walk.

"Yep. That's my idiot cousin Hannah." Dudley snapped. "OI! Potter!"

I turned around and glared at him coldly. "What d'you want?" I demanded.

"Get your ass over here." Dudley ordered, beckoning to him and his idiot delinquent gang.

I rolled my eyes and obeyed "For the record, Dudley, I'd appreciate being asked nicely for once in my life." I said, leaning against the alley wall "What do you want?"

Gordon looked me up and down "This is that Potter girl?" he asked Dudley, jerking a thumb to me.

"I have a name, you prat!" I snapped angrily.

Piers looked down at me shocked "She can't be your cousin, Dudley, she was so small last time we've seen her!"

Dudley nodded "Yep. That's my cousin. Hate to say it, but she is."

I stuck my tongue out at him "Oh, like I enjoy living with you!" I snapped.

Malcolm smirked "She's so bloody hot!" he said.

I glared at him. "Hi? I'm a human being, not a piece of meat!" I snapped offended.

Dudley and his gang exchanged smirked "Tonight you're our piece of meat." Malcolm said, turning to Gordon and Piers. "Get her."

I gave a squeak and started running, hearing Dudley's gang (minus Dudley) swear as I spun around and broke for it.

"Bloody well forgot she was a track star in primary school!" Gordon swore.

I laughed. I knew I still had the skill to outrun Dudley's gang.

But did I hope I had the adrenaline to handle three on one combat?

I had to…seeing as Malcolm had grabbed my wrist and hurled me to the ground.

"Get…off…ME!" I finished with a scream, punching Malcolm hard in the face and breaking his nose.

"URGH!" Malcolm shouted, forcing himself off me. "The bitch broke my nose!"

I smirked "That's what you get, you prat!" I shouted, standing up, only to be tackled by Piers Polkiess.

Piers wasn't as easy to fight as Malcolm. He managed to land a few good blows to my stomach and a blow or two to the face when I finally managed to catch my breath from the first punch to the stomach and pushed him off, giving him a swift kick to the face.

But Piers came back swinging, pulling me into a half nelson and punching me in the stomach.

Big mistake.

I used my free hand to grab Piers' hair and yanked it hard. And when he dropped me to grip my wrist to pry my fingers from my hair (Thank you, snog sessions with Draco for giving me practice with hair gripping.) I punched him harder in the face, knocking him down.

Then it was just me and Gordon…and I knew for a fact that Gordon could fight. Trust me, he was the boy that beat me up most in elementary school.

But this time around, I was ready for him. I could fight like he could.

But, before either of us could land a blow on each other, Dudley stepped in front of us.

"Stop, Gordon." Dudley said. "Get up, Piers, Malcolm. We gotta start heading home."

Malcolm groaned and started up, Piers following him.

"Can't believe you're defending her." Piers snapped at Dudley "You feeling ok, Big D?"

"I'm fine!" Dudley snapped, glaring at me. "I just don't want her boyfriend on my ass for beating her up."

Dudley grabbed my arm and him and his gang dragged me off to the play park.

…

When we got there, I saw that Harry was sitting on a swing that wasn't broken, Dudley let go and gave me a look that said "Go to your idiot brother."

I didn't even need to nod, I sprinted over to the swing set and took the unbroken swing next to Harry.

"Hey, bro." I said quietly, trying to cover my face (Piers had done some serious damage to it. I'm just glad I didn't have any dental problems probably just a broken nose.)

"Hey, Han-Oh my god, what happened to your face!?" Harry asked, taking my chin in his hand.

"Got in a fight. Dudley's gang…" I said simply, blanching at the prospect of what would've awaited me if I just kept my mouth shut.

"Defending yourself?" Harry asked nervously as Dudley and his gang said loud and boisterous goodbyes.

I nodded "They tried to gang up on me…Piers, Malcolm and Gordon." I said. "They called me their piece of meat."

Harry nodded and groaned "If Sirius knew what you've gotten yourself into."

I paled further. Sirius Black, Harry's and my godfather, kept sending us letters by owl telling us to keep our noses clean and to stay out of trouble. "You'd think he'd understand if I told him I was being attacked and was defending myself?" I asked nervously.

Harry shrugged "I'm not the one that reads minds." he pointed out "That's you."

Dudley and his gang parted, and Harry and I stood up.

"Hey, Big D!" I shouted.

Dudley turned to face me and his face fell "Oh, what do you want, Potter?"

I smirked "How long have you been 'Big D'?

"Shut it." Dudley said bitterly.

Harry smirked "Does your gang know of the names your mum calls you? Like 'Ickle Diddykins'?"

"Shut your face."

I mirrored Harry's smirk "You don't tell Aunt Petunia to shut her face. What about 'Popkin'? Do they boys know about that nickname?"

"Or 'Dinky Diddydums'?" Harry and I said together.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Dudley shouted, glaring at me "You'd best be kind to me, Potterella, I saved you from being beaten to death by Gordon, he's been wanting to do you in since you went to that…that school!"

I faked shaking "Oh, I'm so scared of Gordon. My boyfriend's going to come and kill you for letting your gang beat me up."

"Can it, Potter."

I beamed and started skipping off "Draco's gonna kill Dudley, Draco's gonna kill Dudley!" I said in a singsong voice.

"CAN IT!" Dudley shouted, barging up behind me and belting me one in the stomach, Harry following him.

…

Harry, Dudley and I seemed to be walking home from Wisteria Walk for fifteen minutes when I finally got bored.

All I wanted to do was go back to my room and see if Draco had sent me an owl today (like he promised on the platform he'd do every day.) when the air got colder.

I turned to Harry "W-What was that?" I asked, shaking "Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Harry shrugged, then tensed. "Han, run!" he shouted "Run back to Privet Drive and don't stop till you get there!"

I paled "What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, terrified.

Harry didn't need to tell me. I saw them.

Two Dementors…the guards of Azkaban Wizard's Prison were advancing on us.

I screamed and felt the world grow colder and the colour drained from my face.

Then the world went black.

…

When I came to, someone was pulling me to my feet, Dudley half passed out, being carried by Harry.

I groaned "What happened?"

"You and your brother and cousin got attacked by two Dementors." a very familiar voice said.

I turned around and gasped. It was Mrs Figg. Our batty old cat neighbour, who I had a fondness for. She was the only one in the neighbourhood that treated me well.

I realized that we were on Privet Drive, getting closer to number four with every step.

I managed to stand up on my own and smiled at Mrs Figg. "Thanks, Mrs Figg." I said before creasing my eyebrows together "How'd she-?" I asked.

"She's a Squib. She was told by Dumbledore to look out for us." Harry said quickly, Mrs Figg nodding in response.

"OH!" I said, throwing my head back "That explains so much!"

Mrs Figg was a Squib. A Squib is sort of the opposite of a Muggleborn. It's someone from a wizarding family doesn't have a drop of magical blood in their veins (so pretty much Muggles.).

That explained why Mrs Figg was so nice to me. She knew what I was all those years ago.

Mrs Figg turned to Harry and I "I must be off. When you get in the house, no matter what you do, do not leave." she said before trudging off with her bag of cat food.

Harry and I turned to each other and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Out

Chapter 2

Getting Out of There

I decided to help Harry lug Dudley into the house, where Aunt Petunia was waiting by the door, most likely for Dudley (yeah, like she'd be waiting for Harry and me!).

Aunt Petunia squealed when we walked in with Dudley "Diddy! About time too, I was getting - Diddy, what's the matter?" I turned to Harry, seeing what was going to happen and we ducked out of the way just in time. Dudley swayed on the spot and was violently sick on the doormat, missing my trainers by an inch.

"He's ill! VERNON!" Petunia squealed, taking Dudley's arm and dragging him into the living room, Uncle Vernon waddling to help her out.

Harry and I looked at each other and I rolled my eyes.

_Sure, Dudley gets all the attention for being sick on the doormat, yet, here I am with blood all over my face and they don't even bat an eye._ I thought, stepping over the pool of sick into the living room.

_Calm down, Hannah. You know they'll ignore you no matter what._ Harry thought to me, following my example and starting up the stairs to our room behind me.

"What is it, son? What happened? Did Piers' mother give you something foreign for tea?" Vernon asked, setting Dudley in a chair (Dudley's excuse for the day was that he was at Piers' house for tea.).

Aunt Petunia gaped "He's covered in dirt, Vernon? Why are you covered in dirt, Popkin? Were you lying on the ground?"

Vernon perked up "Maybe he's been mugged!"

Aunt Petunia screamed and held Dudley. "Phone the police, Vernon! Diddy, give us their names and we will put them to justice."

I rolled my eyes. Dudley didn't even _have_ anything that a mugger would want to nick.

Dudley pointed a shaking finger to Harry and I.

"_Them_."

I threw my head back. _Here comes another beating._ I thought.

And Vernon grabbed me by the hair (I know my relatives so well, don't I?) and dragged me over to where Dudley was.

"BOY! COME HERE!"

Harry stepped off the stair and headed to where Vernon was gripping my hair.

"HI!?" I screamed "You're pulling hair out, smart ass!" I reprimanded.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT GIRL!" Vernon shouted, belting me one over the head. "What have you two done to my son?!" he demanded, gripping my hair tighter, making a few hairs part company with my scalp.

"NOTHING!" Harry and I screamed together.

"What did they do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia asked, turning to Dudley "Was it…you-know-what? Did they use their things?"

Dudley nodded "She didn't." he said, pointing to me.

I felt a sweet rush of gratitude towards Dudley. He had told the truth. In the past, he would have lied his ass off just to see me beaten.

Vernon dropped me hard onto the floor without apologizing for what he did, making me get up and scramble for the stairs.

"I didn't!" Harry shouted defensively. "I did nothing to him. It was-" Harry didn't get to say what it was, as a screech owl flew in through the kitchen window, which Vernon slammed shut, screaming about owls.

I took the letter in my shaking hands and read the envelope "I-It's for you, H-Harry." I said.

Harry blanched and turned to me. "You read it…I don't think I can."

I nodded and opened the letter. Clearing my throat, I began:

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle inhabited area in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breech of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry officials will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August_

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

I gasped and dropped the letter to my feet. Harry…my twin brother Harry…had been _expelled_ from Hogwarts!

"Why weren't you expelled?" Harry asked me.

I shrugged "I fainted…I didn't cast my Patronus." I said faintly, feeling as if I was going to pass out again.

I looked up the stairs and realized I was alone, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were too busy with Harry and Dudley to notice where I was.

So, I shot up to my feet and rushed upstairs quietly, taking my bedroom key with me.

I ran into my room and shut the door, locking it from the inside, but leaving the key in the door in case Harry followed me up (which I didn't see happening soon, seeing as I heard yelling from downstairs).

I clutched the locket of my bracelet, making the engraving of mine and Draco's initials press into my palm and leave a mark as I went to look out the window.

On the window sill, as promised, was Draco's owl, Aurora.

I smiled "He kept his promise." I said happily, taking the letter and parcel off Aurora's leg and opening my snowy owl, Gwendolyn's cage to let Draco's eagle owl in to drink.

I took the letter off the parcel and opened it carefully, trying not to rip the parchment.

I took four stones that I found at Hogwarts in first year that I had gained likings to and put them on the scroll corners so I wouldn't have to worry about the letter unfurling while I read it.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I read it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Those Muggles had still better be treating you right, or so help me Merlin, I will find them and they'd best have their wills done up. *pause for laughter*._

_I miss you, love. I really wish that I could be there with you for your birthday, or even managed to get you a gift on time. I hope you understand._

_What's gone on in your life so far? Anything new? Have you been getting Mother's packages? _(I rolled my eyes, Draco's mother had taken to sending me care packages every week filled with wizard candy and food.) _Your birthday gift's in this week's package, I hope to see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

I giggled and felt tears fall down my face. I missed him so bad. But at least he was keeping his promise (despite how mad his father would've been.) and was sending me letters every day.

I took the parcel and my dagger (which was previously owned by Salazar Slytherin, and was the murder weapon in a murder nobody knew about except me and my friends Ivy Duff, Sheila Alexander, and Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt.) and ripped open the parcel.

Sure enough, there was a large supply of wizard sweets, like Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, homemade Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes…some new reading material that wasn't Harry's _Daily Prophet_.

I smiled. Draco knew damn well what I liked reading. But the question on my mind was…

HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GREATEST HOCKEY PLAYER OF ALL TIME, THE RIGHT HONOURABLE NUMBER 53 JEFF SKINNER DID DRACO GET HOCKEY MAGAZINES!?

There was a huge mound of them, Top Prospects Of The Ontario Hockey League (OHL), OHL Yearbook, Best Plays Of OHL History Magazine, Canadian Hockey League (CHL) In Summary, you name it, it's there (and yes, I follow Canadian hockey despite the fact I'm British, you have a problem with that? No, good!).

I beamed and took the magazines and tucked them in my nightstand before seeing a large green and silver box in between where the magazines were and the sweets that Malfoy Manor's house elves made. (Poor Aurora, having to fly with such weight!)

I took the box in my hands. It was Draco's gift to me.

I took the top of the box off carefully, half nervous that it'd blow up in my face (Draco had been known to send me that sort of stuff for a gag since the summer began.).

I filched, expecting to have green confetti blow in my face like last time (Draco's idea of a joke…I think he wrote Fred and George Weasley, the two best pranksters in school.).

But nothing happened except the fact I nearly screamed.

Not only was there an awesome gift in the box…there was TWO!

I ripped the lightest of the two garments out of the box and squealed (which was drowned out by Vernon's shouting something I could have cared less about.).

It was a Kitchener Ranger's jersey. A classic one! A blue one! Red letters with a white background spelt "RANGERS" diagonally from left to right.

And when I turned it around…I nearly passed out.

It was personalized…with Jeff Skinner's name and jersey number.

I took an empty coat hanger and hung up my new jersey, reminding myself to ask Draco where he got it and looked at the other garment.

It was a black leather jacket.

This time I really squealed. I never had a leather jacket before, and I had always wanted to have one.

I put it on over my green t-shirt and looked in the mirror on Harry's side of the room and gaped at what was on the left breast.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you spoil me!" I said out loud.

It was the Ranger's logo…with the Slytherin emblem on the cuffs.

I really didn't want to take off the jacket, but I had to, seeing how I was getting too warm.

But, I didn't get to because Uncle Vernon screamed "GIRL!"

I groaned and trudged downstairs, bracing myself for a shouting match or a beating.

But when I reached the landing, all was calm, minus the fact that Uncle Vernon's signature neck vain was sticking out of his neck.

"What…is…one…of…your…lot…doing…here?!" Vernon demanded, pointing to the hall where Dudley got sick not a half hour previously.

"One of my lot…wha-?" I started, looking towards where my uncle was pointing.

I gasped…it was Ivy Duff…my best friend…and she had changed!

Her long light brown hair (it changed colour with the season.), which I was used to being down to her waist, was now cut up to her shoulders. And to add to it, she had a red feather clip in it.

But still…my best friend was at my house!

"IVY!" I screamed, running up and hugging my best friend, nearly tackling her.

"Han!" Ivy said shocked. "It's just me…no need for a rugby tackle."

"Sorry." I said, pulling off her "Six years of rugby before Hogwarts and being happy to see my best friend got me carried away." I said before taking a lock of her hair in my hands. "And what the hell have you done to your hair!?" I squealed.

"I cut it." Ivy said, shrugging "My Gramma and aunt had a hairy over it, but my Dad likes it."

I smirked "Blaise is going to have your head, you know!" I said, thinking already of Blaise Zabini's reaction to his girlfriend's reaction to her new 'do.

"You think I've changed, look at you!" Ivy said, poking the leather jacket "Where'd you get that?" Ivy asked.

"Draco gave me it for my birthday." I said proudly, before becoming serious. "What are you doing here?"

Ivy smirked "I'm taking you back with me. Where's your room?"

I gaped "What?" I asked.

"I'm…taking…you…back…with…me." Ivy said seriously. "Come on, I'll explain up in your room."

Harry looked at Ivy "What about me?" he asked hopefully.

Ivy turned to Harry and shook her head "Sorry, Harry. I know Mr Weasley and Sirius sent you letters saying you have to stay here, and they said that I have to come for Hannah." Ivy said sadly, taking my arm and leading me up to my room.

…

"So what's going on?" I asked when Ivy and I were out of my aunt, uncle and cousin's earshot.

"You know Harry's been expelled, right?" Ivy said, helping me pack my nightstand. "Oh, keep your Cloak out, you'll need it." Ivy said as I was packing my mother's old Invisibility Cloak.

I nodded and tucked my Cloak in my jacket pocket "Yeah."

"Well, that's been overturned pending a Ministry hearing. Seeing as we are planning to get you two out of here already, it seemed now would be a good time to get you out of here."

I nodded "But why's Harry staying here?" I asked.

"It's too much effort taking two of you at once. So you're coming with me now, and another group of wizards are coming later."

I nodded "Oh." I said, closing my trunk before realizing "Wait, I gotta write Draco." I said, taking my leftover quill and a scroll of Harry's parchment and writing:

_Dear Draco,_

_Thanks for the birthday presents…when I see you next, you have to tell me how you got them! The Muggles are…well…Muggles. Dudley's gang beat me up tonight and the strangest thing's happening around here._

_Harry, Dudley and I were attacked by Dementors in Wisteria Walk tonight around nine. I had fainted and Dudley nearly got kissed. Harry managed to use his Patronus to drive them away, and now he may be expelled from Hogwarts. I'm really confused Draco, any advice?_

_I miss you more, I hope you know._

_Yours always,_

_Hannah_

_P.S. If you want to find me, I'll be with Ivy._

I scrolled the parchment up and let Aurora out of Gwen's cage, tying the letter to her leg.

"You know what to do." I said, opening the window for Aurora to fly out, which she did with her usual beak to cheek contact.

…

Ivy and I were standing outside far away from Privet Drive when there was a flash of red sparks.

"That's the first signal." Ivy said, pulling out a silvery Invisibility Cloak "Mount your broom, Han."

I nodded, mounting my Nimbus 2001 the same time as Ivy mounted her Nimbus 2000. I threw my Invisibility Cloak on and clasped it to me.

Then I saw some green sparks as the wind whipped through my hair.

"That's the second signal!" Ivy shouted over the wind (at this point, I was thankful I kept my leather jacket on.) "Let's roll!"

I beamed to Ivy and started forward, heading further away from Privet Drive to Skinner knows where without Harry for only the second time in my life. (the first time was going to Ivy's house in first year for the rest of the summer.)

"Don't worry, Han!" Ivy shouted to me as we flew through the countryside. "Harry will be where we're going soon enough!"

I smiled and I followed Ivy without another word.

…

After what felt like ages, we were landing where there was a sign that said "GRIMMAULD PLACE".

I looked around the neighbourhood and turned to Ivy "Where're we headed?" I asked.

Ivy handed me a piece of writing "Here. Read it quickly."

I looked at the parchment through the light of the streetlight and creased my eyebrows in confusion.

"The Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London." I said quietly, before Ivy took the parchment from my hands and tucked it in her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3: The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 3

The Order of the Phoenix

"What's the Order of the-?" I started when V took the parchment from my hand.

"Not here!" Ivy snapped, before softening her expression "Think hardly over what you've just read."

I nodded and thought what was on that parchment in my head, gasping when something happened.

The two houses we were both in front of started widening, a door became visible, then a window…then lights burst to life.

Ivy smirked "Welcome to Grimmauld Place." She said before dragging me in. "Mrs Weasley!" Ivy whispered. "Hannah's here!"

"Oh!" Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley whispered, rushing into the old, dusty hallway and wrapping me in a bone crushing hug "Hannah, come in, come in, oh, skin and bone like always. You are just in time. I just put dinner on the table. Oh, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny will be so happy to see you!" Mrs Weasley said, letting me breathe again and leading me into an ancient dining room "Hannah's here!"

"Hannah!" Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley said together, standing up to envelope me in bone crushing hugs.

"We've missed you, Han!" Fred and George said together "Han's sitting with us, Mum."

Mrs Weasley nodded and brought out a plate and knife and fork for me, setting it in between where Fred and George were sitting.

"Hannah's sitting with me, George!" Fred said, taking the chair and pulling it closer to him.

"No, Fred, she's sitting with me!" George snapped, pulling the chair closer to him.

The twins started bickering and pulling the chair back and forth in between each other when Mrs Weasley intervened.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley shouted "Let Hannah decide."

I gave Mrs Weasley a warm smile "I'll sit with both of you, boys." I said, walking in between the two boys and bashing their heads together, making them "OW!" in unison. "And this is why you're my favourite twins!"

"Is that my Goddaughter I hear?" someone's familiar voice called from down the hall.

I turned around, and there stood my black haired, dark eyes Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" I said, running up and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Han." Sirius said, smirking as he lead me back from the table "What happened to your face?" he asked when we sat down.

I creased an eyebrow and paled, forgetting the scuffle I got into earlier that evening. I grabbed a spoon and checked my face…and sure enough, there was a bruise.

"Oh…I had to save my ass from a few Muggles trying to rape me." I said simply.

Sirius nodded "Break a few teeth, did you, Prongslette"

I cocked an eyebrow "Prongslette?" I asked.

"Your dad's nickname in school was Prongs, and you're his daughter…an -ette…so I came up with Prongslette."

I smirked as a large number of people laughed and said "Good one, Sirius."

I scanned the table and saw the large amount of people there. There was a heart faced girl with eye catching bubble gum pink hair, my old Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Mad-Eye Moody, his predecessor, Professor Remus Lupin, and a tall black wizard with a gold hoop in one ear.

"Hello, everyone." I said shyly.

"Hello, Hannah." Lupin said smiling at me. "Guess you don't know the gang, do you?"

I shook my head.

Lupin smiled like the rest of the people there. "Well, you know me, Remus Lupin, and you probably met the imposter of Mad-Eye Moody, well, here he is in person."

Moody gave a grunt of greeting.

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt." Lupin said, gesturing to the black wizard.

"Hello, Hannah." Kingsley said in a deep voice.

"And this," Lupin started, gesturing to the only female there. "Is Nymphadora-"

"How many times do I have to say it, Remus. I hate being called Nymphadora!" the witch said, her hair turning an angry red and making me jump.

Remus nodded and rolled his eyes "This is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be addressed by her surname only."

"You would too if your foolish mother called you something like Nymphadora." the witch said shuddering before turning to me "Wotcher, Hannah."

I smiled "Wotcher, Tonks. Um…if you don't mind my asking…why'd your hair change-?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks said, her red hair turning bubble gum pink again "I can change my appearance at will…sweet, eh?"

I nodded "That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" I said as Mrs Weasley tipped six spoonfuls of mashed potatoes on my plate with three large slices of roast.

"Bread, Hannah?" Mrs Weasley asked, raising her wand.

"Please, Mrs Weasley." I said before turning to Tonks. "Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked.

Tonks shrugged "It's something you're born with. You can't learn it no matter how hard you try." Tonks said, making my face fall somewhat "But check this out." she said, putting on a strained expression as if she was thinking and with a small pop, there was an exact replica of me in her place.

My eyes looked at me and smirked my Slytherin smirk "Pretty cool, huh?" she asked, flipping some black hair out of her face.

I nodded "That's freaking sweet!" I said, starting to dive into the large pit of food on my plate as the mirror me did the same thing.

"Tonks, please turn back into yourself. I don't know which Hannah to talk to!" Fred said.

My spit scowled at Fred and popped back into Tonks with the same expression she had changing into me.

Fred turned to me and laughed "She had your glare nailed." he said, digging into his food and making me glare at him.

"Hurry up and eat, Hannah, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The meeting's going to start soon." Mrs Weasley said, turning to Fred, George and I.

"How come Ivy gets to stay down here!" George and Fred demanded "We're of age, not her!"

Ivy turned and glared at the twins "For the last time, I'm in the Order because I'm a Legilimense and can track down known Death Eater activity!" Ivy said before taking a large bit out of her bread.

…

After dinner, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I all trudged upstairs.

"What's the Order?" I asked for the second time that night.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society founded by Dumbledore that work to bring down You-Know-Who." Hermione said as she lead me up to hers, Ginny's and my room for the rest of the summer. "Ivy's the only underage one that's been in it since-"

"Ever!" Fred and George said bitterly before they stormed away.

"Who else is in the Order?" I asked.

"Well, Sirius, Mum, Dad, obviously, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Snape-" Ginny said, ticking the people off on her fingers.

"Snape?" I asked, cutting Ginny off. "As in, my Head of House Snape?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah. There are a whole lot of other people in the Order too, but we're not allowed in the meetings. But Fred and George have found a way to eavesdrop with something they've created." she said, starting to head out the door. "We're going to find out what they're talking about in the meeting…you want to come?"

I looked around the bedroom and saw that Gwendolyn was back…with a thick letter tied to her leg. "No thanks, I might catch up. If not, I have some reading to do."

Hermione and Ginny nodded before walking out of the room into the hall, leaving me with Gwen.

I untied to letter from Gwen's leg and unfurled it, shocked at all the writing Draco did in such a short amount of time (I had only sent him that letter around two hours previously.)

_Dear Hannah,_

_Those Muggles that you got in a tiff with had best run away, because they're on my shit list. *pause for laughter*._

_Dementors? In Little Whinging? That's impossible, at least according to Father. He says the only way that a Dementor leaves Azkaban to attack people was when the Dark Lord was in power last, and even then the Death Eaters had to set them on the people they Kissed._

_You fainted!? Are you all right? You didn't hit your head too hard, did you? God, if you say there were Dementors, you know damn well I'd believe you. Woe betide the person who set them on you if I ever catch them. Nobody…and I mean NOBODY sets a Dementor on Draco Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend and gets away with it!_

_As for advice…it's Potter…I'm pretty sure he can get out of it, being the bloody Boy Who Lived. But then again, he's so dim he couldn't get his hand out of a cereal box *pause for laughter*._

_Father told Mother and I about the hearing over dinner this evening, so I already knew about it. And, despite the fact that it is Potter, and I hate his slimy guts…I'll be praying he isn't expelled for your sake._

_Miss you loads, love. Just think, only another month or so to go until I can see that pretty face of yours again. *pause for lip biting and adorable pink blush*_

_Yours,_

_Draco._

I burst out laughing and crying at the same time. Why did Draco have to tell such good jokes? It made my day back then, but they also made me miss him so bad it felt as if my heart was going to claw out of my chest. (I know, sappy, but I can be a sappy romantic.)

I pulled out my quill and a spare bit of parchment and replied to Draco's letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm fine, don't worry too much about me. I didn't die or anything, did I? *pause for laughter at my dark sense of humour*_

_I wish you wouldn't tell so many jokes in your letters, though. It makes me miss you like crazy. _(at this point I felt tears falling down my face and hitting the page, but I kept writing) _I don't think I can last another month. I have to see you now, I just can't wait._

_I can try, though. It's not like I died without you yet, right *pause for more laughter at my same dark sense of humour*_

_I'd better stop writing. I'm getting tired. I can't wait to hear from you again, Draco. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Hannah._

I took the letter and tied it to Gwen's leg. "I'm sorry, Gwen, but I need to write to him." I said sadly. "I'll make it worth your while. Two Owl Nuggets when you come back."

Gwen gave a hoot and flew out the window at that, making me watch her fly out into the night and disappear.

I took off my charm bracelet Draco gave me last term and opened the locket charm. The sound of Draco singing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift filled the room and I headed over to the only made bed in the room, getting under the covers and tucking the locket under the pillow.

It didn't feel the same, having an enchantment causing Draco to sing that song. But it worked the same as when Draco (and earlier in my life, Harry) sang it to me.

It was almost like I was being cradled in Draco's arms like I was the morning after the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. It was pretty close to the sensation of him having his chin resting on my shoulder and the faint thudding of his heard pressing a tattoo into my cheek.

And with that, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of that exact moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's Arrival

Chapter 4

Harry's Arrival

I woke up to Ivy shaking me.

"V?" I muttered sleepily "What's goin' on?"

"Harry's here." Ivy said simply, shaking me some more for good measure.

I shot up "What!?" I said, paling "When'd he get here?"

"Just now, he's coming up." Ivy said, starting for the door "I have to head back to the meeting though." she said, leaving the room.

"Awe, man!" I whine, plopping back in bed "I was dreaming about Draco, thanks, Harry." I said, reluctantly getting up to see Ron and Hermione enter the room.

I bit my lip. Nobody but my brother (and Draco too, but he thinks I look beautiful in the morning) had ever seen me without my hair brushed or my face on in the morning…so, I excused it.

"Morning, Ron, Mione." I said, smirking and pulling out a hairbrush and tugging it through my hair "Please excuse my Harry like hair, as you can plainly tell, Ivy has just woken me up." I said, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

Hermione started laughing "Hannah…it's nine PM. You've only been sleeping for three hours."

I blushed as her and Ron burst out laughing "Oh…I should've asked for the time."

My blush faded as Harry walked in and Hermione stopped laughing and shrieked, running up to hug him.

"HARRY! Oh, we didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Oh, I heard about the hearing, they can't expel you, they just can't! There's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in dangerous situations!"

I smirked. "Hey, bro. Have fun at the Dursleys?" I asked, getting up off the bed and walking over to slap Harry on the back.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah, loads of fun." he said sarcastically "So, what's the Order of the Phoenix?"

I shrugged "Something to do with You-Know-Who. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." I said honestly. "Yes, Hermione, for once I didn't pay attention to something."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society," she started, sitting on the bed I was sleeping in not ten minutes beforehand "Dumbledore's in charge. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

Harry nodded "So why haven't you guys been writing me?" he asked.

I looked at my brother. That was something I was wondering too. That summer, Draco was the only one sending me owls.

"Yeah." I said, turning to Ron and Hermione "I was wondering that, too."

"We wanted too, Harry, really we did." Hermione said sadly.

"But Dumbledore wouldn't let us because he didn't want us to give too much away from the Order in case the letters were intercepted."

Suddenly, I heard a loud CRACK right behind me and I jumped.

"SKINNER FANELLI AND FAKSA!" I screamed in fright, turning around.

It was Fred and George…they must have gotten their Apperation licenses.

Fred grinned "I've heard you say Skinner, who're Fanelli and Faksa?" Fred asked.

I glared at him "Hey, Freddie, Wotcher, George." I said before turning to Fred. "The answer to your question is elementary, my dear Fred." I said, imitating Sherlock Holmes. "Fanelli is a current defenseman for the Kitchener Rangers, and Radek Faksa is a Czech Republic hockey player, who also plays for the Kitchener Rangers." I said smugly. (**A/N: Look up Ben Fanelli on YouTube, and watch the videos, you'll be amazed he's playing hockey again, thank Merlin!**)

George grinned "No matter. I didn't know Harry was here." he said.

I stuck out my tongue "Yes, Dr Weasley," I said, still imitating Sherlock Holmes "it is my brilliant Potter deduction that Harry had just arrived not five minutes ago."

Harry glared at me "You've been reading Sherlock Holmes again, haven't you?" Harry asked.

I nodded "Draco sent me them. But in my defence, I'm only on The Hounds of Baskerville!"

Harry rolled his eyes "Remind me to kill Malfoy…didn't you tell him what Sir Arthur Conan Doyle does to you?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes, of course. But you know I haven't read the entire collection!" I protested (when I read Sherlock Holmes, I act like an old timey British gumshoe.).

Harry growled "Malfoy is so in for it now." he muttered before Fred piped up.

"Well, Sherlock Potter," Fred said sarcastically "we knew for a fact that your assistant, Doctor Potter had arrived not five minutes ago. And I-"

"Was going to say that since you can't hear what's going on in the meeting, we all might as well hang out in here." I said, reading Fred's mind (a useful little power that came in handy back then) "Am I right?"

Fred rolled his eyes "Yes, Sherlock Potter, you were right on the nose." he said "I wish you'd stop reading our minds. It makes you eerily right all the time."

I smirked, but it faltered "Hang on…" I said "I thought Ginny said that you found a way to eavesdrop on the meetings?"

"They can." Ivy said from the doorway, making everyone turn around, and laugh "But it's really secretive. Even I'm not allowed to be there."

I grinned "Ok, we can hang out, then." I said proudly "Let's find something to do."

"Actually, Mrs Weasley is going to be coming in and checking on us, so night." Ivy said, smiling.

I sighed "Ok…night." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ivy shook her head and walked out of the room at the same time Fred and George Apperated out.

I groaned "Great…" I said sarcastically "just lovely. Now I'm wide awake and I have nothing to do!"

Harry and Ron left, leaving me alone with Ginny and Hermione, who were sleeping in the room with me.

I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sighing "Mione? Gin?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" they said together.

I rolled my eyes and felt the blood rush to my cheeks "Totally obvious question, but you awake?"

"No, I'm asleep." Hermione said, her voice dripping sarcasm as I saw her rolling her eyes.

I giggled "Oh…the great Hermione Granger talks in her sleep. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins'll _love_ to hear that." I said teasingly, giggling evilly.

"Come on, Han, what do you want?" Ginny asked.

I sighed, wondering if I should tell them what was wrong. I mean, it was personal…and they'd probably laugh. But, what was I thinking? They were my friends!

"I can't sleep." I said, defeated "For once in my life, I can't sleep. Normally, I sleep like a baby, even ask Harry, but these days I can't."

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, sitting up "count sheep or something."

I sighed "Mione, that's not the reason why I can't sleep." I said.

"Why, then?" Hermione said.

I sighed "It's really two things. The one thing is I'm nervous how Harry's trail's going to go. I don't want him expelled. Especially this year, when we all have odds to be prefects. And the other thing…" I trailed off, feeling my face burn.

"Well, they can't convict him," Ginny said.

"Yeah, Hannah. Harry won't be expelled." Hermione said.

I shrugged again "You never know, girls." I said, turning to my side to look at them better "The person heading Harry's hearing may not listen to what Harry has to say. You just never know." I finished off in a mutter.

"Come on, Han. We can talk about it tomorrow." Ginny said, rolling her eyes and rolling onto her back.

I nodded and turned to the far side of the bed "Ok." I said faintly.

Hermione and Ginny fell asleep, leaving me lying on my bed, trying to fall asleep.

Finally I gave up and decided to use the most useful tool I had in my holster.

_V?_ I thought to Ivy in another room.

_**Uh huh, what?**_Ivy thought back, sounding half asleep.

_I can't sleep. _I admitted in my head.

_**So you keep me awake?**_ Ivy thought jokingly.

I smirked. _Oh, shut it._ I thought to her, just as teasingly _I can't sleep…I'm nervous…and anxious…for two completely different reasons. And I'll bet my broomstick you know those reasons, V._ I challenged.

_**Well, you're worried for Harry's trial…and you're anxious because of Malfoy.**_ Ivy thought matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes. _Skinner, you're good._ I thought.

I almost heard the smirk in Ivy's thoughts. _**Why I'm here. So what's with Malfoy this time?**_she asked.

I shook my head _Nothing, I just miss him like crazy!_ I thought sadly.

Ivy sighed in her head _**Man, Han, even I don't miss Blaise to that extent.**_

I rolled my eyes _I'm in love, sue me._ I thought sarcastically.

_**Don't worry, Han. The summer will fly by, you'll see him soon enough.**_

_I can't wait that long!_ I protested _What the Skinner am I supposed to do to pass the time?_

_**Sleep.**_ Ivy thought, sighing.

_Now we're full circle…I CAN'T SLEEP!_ I whined in my head.

There was a brief silence…before I asked one more question.

_V?_

_**Yeah?**_ Ivy thought back sleepily.

_Who d'you think will be the fifth year prefects this term? _I asked, nervous.

Ivy chuckled _**Definitely Hermione…I don't know. Maybe Ron or Harry for the boy prefect.**_

I bit my lip. _You think I have a shot to be Slytherin's girl prefect?_ I asked.

_**Maybe, you get so much attention already. I wish I had a shot but on the other hand it's so much extra work and I'm already the youngest member of the Order.**_

I smirked. _Yeah. It'd give me something over Harry if I got the badge and he didn't. And Draco's face…he'd be so happy for me! But…at the same time, a little jealous…unless he got the boy's badge…you never know._

_**Well, we won't know for a couple days.**_ Ivy said simply.

I huffed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. _What'd you do if I got the badge? _I asked, starting to feel tired at last.

_**Probably say good job. I'd be happy for you, it's my job as your best friend.**_

I smirked _I'd probably scream loud enough to wake the dead and run around the house wearing the badge on my choker._ I thought, laughing and yawning.

_**Don't let the twins see, or you'll never live it down.**_ Ivy warned teasingly.

I rolled my eyes before shutting them. _Oh, they wouldn't do anything worse than crack a few jokes. They love me too much. I'd just laugh with them. And if they get nasty…DETENTION!_

Ivy laughed a bit. _**Night.**_

I giggled a bit _Night. I thought back before falling asleep._


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Hearing and A Badge

Chapter 5

Harry's Hearing and a Badge

Hermione woke me up…shaking my shoulder and making my body shake like an earthquake.

"Come on, Hannah, it's time for breakfast." she said, shaking me harder until I shot up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, waving her off and looking out the window…it looked like the crack of dawn. "What time's it?" I asked.

"Seven." Hermione said while Ginny got up.

"The hell-?" I started, checking my watch before groaning. Hermione was right "Whatever happened to sleeping in?" I asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh, come on. You can wake Ivy up, then. She's normally in bed until nine."

I groaned and stood up, toeing on my fuzzy slippers "Fine, but if Ivy kills me for getting her up, I'm haunting you!" I called out, heading into Ivy's room and slamming the door "IVY, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I SIT ON YOU!" I shouted.

Ivy threw a pillow at me, which got me in the face. "Not so loud." she muttered, turning over.

I smirked "Well, good morning, sunshine." I said, giggling.

Ivy covered her face with another pillow "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who sent you?" she said, her voice muffled.

I smirked "Mione." I said simply "It's breakfast time." I shrugged.

Ivy grunted (or was it snored?) and pulled the pillow tighter over her face "I'll be up in two…maybe three hours." Ivy said.

I threw the pillow in my hands at her "No." I said "Mrs Weasley said now."

Ivy groaned and shot out of bed "Ugh! Fine!" She said, slipping on a sweater.

I groaned "Awe, man!" I said "And I was gonna threaten to tell Harry you wanted to kiss him."

"Han, not in the mood." Ivy said bitterly, hugging her sweater "You should really share my room, that way you can stop yelling at me for sleeping in." she suggested, heading out the bedroom door in her pyjama bottoms.

I smirked at Ivy's morning grouch "Oh, someone needs a joke this morning. And the one I'm thinking of is a doozy worthy of Fred and George." I said, tearing down the stairs, yelling "HARRY! SOMEONE UP HERE IS DYING TO GIVE YOU A BIG, FAT JUICY KISS! GUESS WHO IT IS!"

Ivy ran up behind me and grabbed my arm when I was on a landing, throwing me to the wall "Not in the mood." she growled, walking down the rest of the stairs, running a hand through her short hair.

I rolled my eyes and followed her "Someone needs a hug." I said aloud "Or Harry to kiss them." I add, giggling as I entered the kitchen.

"I'm not a morning person in the summer." Ivy said, entering the dining room, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were already seated.

"Still!" I said, smirking at my brother "Hey, bro. You hear me yelling?" I asked.

Harry nodded as Ivy walked to the seat across from him and sat down, putting her head in her arms.

"You look awful, V." Harry said simply.

I turned to him with a "No shit, Sherlock." look "No shit, Watson." I said (hey, I wasn't going to call my brother Sherlock…that's me!) "Didn't you hear her? She's not a morning person. Hey, Fred, George." I added, nodding to the twins.

"Hey, guys." Ivy muttered grumpily.

"Someone needs to snog Blaise." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ivy glared at me.

"Hey, it's better than snogging Harry." I said, making her grumpy look fade "I hear he's no good…he hasn't even kissed a girl yet! Unless…one of you girls wants to-?" I offer.

"SHUT UP, HANNAH!" Harry shouted, belting me one over the head "Stop trying to set me up!"

I smirked "I could always set you up with Daphne or Astoria Greengrass." I pointed out.

Harry glowered at me.

"Oh, shut up, Hannah!" Ivy snapped, getting up and leaving the kitchen without another word.

"Someone's PMSing." I muttered before turning to the twins. "That thing I said about Harry never kissing a girl was funny, right?" I asked Fred.

Fred grinned "Damn straight, it was hilarious! Ivy's just not in the mood for jokes." Fred said, taking a bite of food from the plate Mrs Weasley set in front of him.

I grinned "Thanks, Freddie." I said proudly, tucking into my breakfast "So…Mrs Weasley." I said during a mouthful of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Hannah, dear." Mrs Weasley said.

I swallowed "So, Mrs Weasley." I started again "Why've we been woken up at farmer's hours?" I asked.

"I'm going to the Ministry, Hannah." Harry said to me, taking a sip of orange juice.

I paled and dropped my fork, looking over Harry's outfit that Mrs Weasley must have picked out. He looked ready for the hearing. "That's _today_?" I squeaked.

"Yeah." Harry said, getting up "I guess I'll see you all later."

I got up at the same time, hugging Harry "Good luck, Harry." I said, kissing his cheek.

Harry kissed my other cheek "Thanks, sis." he said before leaving with Mr Weasley.

When I heard the door slam, I finished my breakfast without another word.

…

After breakfast and the dishes were cleared away, I put my head down on the table and groaned "Ugh, how am I going to keep my mind off that trail?" I asked.

"Why don't you go talk to Hermione and Ivy upstairs?" Ginny suggested.

I nodded and sat up "Yeah…yeah. And while I'm at it, I can check and see if Draco wrote me yet today." I said, standing up and hugging Ginny "Thanks a load, Gin." I said, heading upstairs.

Ginny nodded and finished eating with Fred and George and Ron.

…

When I got upstairs, Ivy was looking at a roll of parchment.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to her. "What're you reading?" I asked "Are you reading my mail?" I accused blankly, making a grab for the parchment.

"Actually it's mine." Ivy said bitterly, pulling it away and crumpling it up.

"What?" I asked, looking around the room for Draco's owl.

"It's nothing." Ivy said, and in my peripheral vision, I saw Ivy ripping the letter into confetti and throwing it to the floor.

I looked around to the window and saw Aurora pecking at the window.

"Someone not like what the letter say?" I asked "What'd Blaise say?" I said, heading over to let Aurora into the house.

"It wasn't Blaise." Ivy said bitterly, petting her mini owl June from her spot on the bed.

"Then who?" I asked "It couldn't have been a family letter, or you'd have gotten Maria." I said, nodding to June.

"Don't worry about it." Ivy said simply, continuing to pet June as I took Draco's letter off Aurora's leg.

"Ok." I said, unfurling the letter and reading it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Don't miss me so much, love. It's only another couple of weeks till I see you on the platform._

_We're going to be getting our Hogwarts letters in a few days, who knows…maybe your handsome ass boyfriend will get a Prefect's badge. *pause for groan/sigh/laughter*._

_I'm with Blaise today, we're going to hang out in Diagon Alley. You want anything? Mother gave me a load of money to blow with Blaise on ice cream and stuff. It's a good excuse to spoil my princess a little more. *pause for eye roll and giggle*_

_Blaise says hi to Duff and that he misses her *eye roll* the lovesick fool._

_See you on the Platform, Hannah (maybe with a shiny new Prefect's Badge.). I love you._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

I smiled and turned to Ivy "Draco's with Blaise today. Blaise says hi and that he misses you." I said, smirking.

"Aw!" Ivy said, her eyes lighting up, before letting her face fall "Please tell me you didn't tell Malfoy about this place."

I gave her a 'You don't trust me?' look "No. I didn't. The last letter I sent to him on Privet Drive just said I would be with you. Nothing else. I'm not stupid." I said, picking up a quill.

"Good. Tell him you're at my house. He can't know you're here." Ivy said, picking up a book and starting to read it "And tell Blaise I miss him too."

I gave her a 'Honestly?' look. "No, really? I never thought that with Draco's father being a Death Eater, that telling him my whereabouts would be so dangerous." I said, dipping my quill in some ink and beginning to write "And fine, I'll tell Blaise you miss him, too. And I'll tell him that you hate yourself for waking yourself up from your dreams of him snogging you senseless with your obnoxiously loud snoring." I said, laughing.

"Do that and you'll never see sunlight again." Ivy said, turning to me with a death glare.

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Oh, please, Ivy. Your snoring sounds like a dying moose. Don't think I didn't hear you last night." I said.

"I do not snore and you know it." Ivy snapped.

I glared at her "Yes you do!"

"Do not!" Ivy shouted.

I huffed, my quill making a large blot on the "D" in Dear. "Yes, you do. Don't believe me, go ask Fred and George and leave me to write in peace!" I said, pointing my quill towards the door.

"You're impossible." Ivy said, putting her book down.

I smirked to her back "Yeah, at least I don't snore!" I said "I'm a Slytherin, we're too classy."

June flew onto Ivy's arm and Ivy stroked her feathers.

I grinned "No comebacks, Duff?" I asked.

"Whatever, Han." Ivy sighed.

I stuck out my tongue and started my letter to Draco without another word.

_Dear Draco,_

_You can't stop me from missing you, even if it is for another couple of weeks. And we'll see about the prefect badge. Who knows, maybe your wonderfully attractive girlfriend will get the badge *pause for bigheaded smirk and witty comeback*_

_Ivy misses Blaise too. She says that she hates herself for waking herself up from dreams where Blaise snogs her senseless with her loud snoring. *Pause for witty Gryffindor remark* (jokes, jokes. Ivy doesn't snore or has dreams about Blaise snogging her senseless [But you never know?])._

_Have fun in Diagon Alley. I couldn't possibly ask you for anything. You spoil me too much, damn it! It's not funny, if you're laughing._

_Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? I can't wait to get mine. I can't wait to see your face if I get the badge. I will rub the power in your face so badly, you won't need a facecloth anymore. *pause for laughter or competitive sneer.*See you at Hogwarts, Dray. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Hannah._

Ivy didn't say a word as I tied the letter to Aurora's leg and let her fly out the window to Draco's.

I turned to her after Aurora wasn't visible anymore "What's the matter?" I asked "Worried about Harry?"

"Yeah." Ivy said simply, setting June down.

I nodded and sat on the bed next to her. "Me too. But we'll be fine, no matter what the outcome." I said, finally serious for the first time that morning "And besides…" I said, fighting off a snicker "if Harry is expelled, I can always cheer him up with imitations of you snoring." I said, bursting out laughing and making dying moose sounds.

"You want me to send June after you?" Ivy asked, moving June closer to me.

I flinched and moved back some, remembering the last time June attacked me and Draco in second year "No!" I squeaked, stopping the moose sounds.

Ivy smiled and June pulled back.

I heard the sound of the front door slamming and I tensed, turning to Ivy "Is it-?" I started asking.

"Harry." Ivy asked, closing her eyes and looking into Harry's memories. She scolded…and then she smiled.

I gulped. "Well?" I asked, biting my lip and dropping the quill I was holding.

"He's coming to Hogwarts." Ivy said, smiling wider.

I gave a little scream and started to run downstairs, yelling "HAAARRRYYY!", refusing to stop until I jumped into his arms and hugged him, nearly tacking him in the process.

"Whoa, Hannah!" Harry said, nearly falling over backward.

I giggled and jumped down off him "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. Still don't know my own strength." I said, hugging Harry normally "They cleared you!"

"Yeah." Harry said, pulling off me "It got intense down there." I scoffed "Who cares?" I asked "Point is, you're not expelled and you're coming back to Hogwarts with me!" I said happily, realizing something "MRS WEASLEY!?" I called out "ARE OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS HERE YET?" I asked.

"They just arrived, dear." Mrs Weasley said, holding up eight parchment envelopes, Ivy taking hers.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." I said, taking my letter and starting upstairs "NO ONE FOLLOW ME!" I said, rushing up to my room and slamming the door.

I ripped the letter open from the left side and something fell out immediately. Something heavier than a piece of parchment.

It was silver and green. It had a snake on it…with a letter "P" in the center of it.

I held it up to the light, checking to see if it wasn't a joke, that it was just paper or something.

It wasn't.

I dumped out the rest of my letter and shifted away the main letter and the booklist, finding a new letter I never saw before.

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape, Headmaster Professor Dumbledore and myself wish to extend our congratulations to you on being made the Slytherin girl prefect for the fifth year._

_On September the first, kindly go to the front compartment of the Hogwarts Express, where you will meet your co-prefects and this years Head Boy and Girl, who will give you your patrol schedules for the train._

_We shall see you on September the first,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

"Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa." I said, taking the congratulatory letter and the main letter and comparing the signatures.

They were the same. Which meant, it wasn't some kind of joke played on my by the twins…I was really a…prefect. What I had wanted.

I screamed and started running down the stairs, screaming like the sky was falling.

"Well, Han's a prefect." Ivy said when I got to the final landing.

I stopped screaming long enough to look at Hermione "Mione…you…?" I asked hoarsely.

Mione nodded, showing me the red and gold badge with the "P" in the lion.

I screamed and ran down the stairs to hug Hermione, tackling her.

"Harry or Ron?" I asked. "Are they prefects?" "See for yourself." Mione said when I helped her up, nodding to Ron, who's ears were bright red.

"Oh, ickle Ronnie a prefect." Fred said. "Would you like us to kiss you, too?"

"We could curtsey if you like?" George chirped.

"Oh, shut up!" Ron snapped, turning to me "I guess that makes three of us who're prefects. Way to go, Hannah."

I beamed. "Does Mrs Weasley know?" I asked.

Someone came up behind me and hugged me "Yes, Hannah, and I'm so proud of you all!" Mrs Weasley said.

I beamed when Mrs Weasley let go and started upstairs "I can't wait to tell Draco!" I squealed, before pausing "No…wait…I'll surprise him on the train!"

Mrs Weasley smiled and took our booklists (I ran down with it in my hand, along with my congratulatory letter.) "Well, I'll go get your books this year." she said, walking out of the room.

Fred's gaze turned to the badge in my hand and he groaned.

"What?" I asked, shrugging.

"I can't believe my little sister is a Percy." Fred said, gagging.

"What?" I asked. "What's a Percy?"

"A prefect." George said, shaking his head "And we have a Slytherin Percy too. Our plans for Weasley Wizard Wheezes are doomed, Freddie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips, my badge hitting the light from the sunset.

Fred nodded "All Slytherin Prefects abuse their power."

"You'd better not, Han." Ivy said, coming over.

I smirked "I won't! I didn't turn evil like I promised in first year I wouldn't, didn't I?" I asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Got you there, didn't I?" I asked.

Ivy smirked "You can't say anything about second year, though." Ivy said.

I glared at her "Yeah, yeah, yeah, let it go. You stole my dagger, it brought out the evil side of me. Nobody touches my dagger."

"We will see when we get to Hogwarts, won't we?" Ivy asked, crossing her arms as Mrs Weasley called us into the dining room for dinner under a scarlet and gold sign that said:

**CONGRATULATIONS, RON AND HERMIONE**

**NEW GRYFFINDOR PREFECTS!**

And a silver and green sign under that that read:

**AND TO HANNAH,**

**THE SLYTHERIN GIRL PREFECT!**

I smirked as we walked into the dining room "Yes, Duff. Yes we will." I said.

**A/N: Hannah a prefect! YAY! So...SYOFY time! (submit your own first year)**

**Here's the form for you, review or PM it to me!:**

**Name:**

**House (in order you want them. ie. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Blood:**

**Wand:**

**You have loads of time until we get to the Sorting Chapter...but I can't have all Slytherins and Gryffindors. Feel free to make 2...but 2 per person is the maximum...PROVIDED THEY ARE IN THE SAME HOUSE! you can't have both characters in the same house. One from a different house is totally fine. I WILL NOTE WHEN THE SYOFY IS CLOSED!**

**Proud member of Slytherin House,**

**DownWithDeathEaters,**

**alias, Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Draco! YAY!

**A/N: A new character is being introduced from the SYOFY thing (but no, it is not closed if you still want to submit. You have until I post the next chapter after this one to submit some.), and she was created by WillowInTheWind (thanks a load, Willow.)**

Chapter 6

Back to Draco! YAY!

I woke up two weeks later to Ivy shaking me hard.

"Hey, Prefect, wake up!" Ivy shouted, hitting me with a pillow. "We go back to Hogwarts today, and breakfast is almost ready!"

I shot up at the mention of going back to Hogwarts "Really?" I squeaked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah, so you'd better hurry up or-." Ivy started.

I didn't hear what 'or' was. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and washing my hair.

"Hannah, didn't you just wash your hair last night?" Ivy asked through the door.

"Yes, but I may not have done a proper job!" I called out, lathering my best shampoo into my hair.

"YOU LATHERED AND RINSED THREE TIMES BEFORE YOU CONDITIONED IT! AND YOU CONDITIONED IT FOUR TIMES!" Ivy shouted annoyed.

"I don't care!" I shouted, rinsing my hair and lathering it again "I may have missed some soap and I don't want my hair to be greasy on my first official day as a prefect!" I snapped, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and grabbing my conditioner and shutting the shower off. "Hey, you see my rose scented shower gel?" I asked.

Ivy sighed "It's on the shelf above you." Ivy said "Hurry up, though, I gotta go!" "We're all girls!" I said, taking my loufa and lathering my body with my shower gel, rinsing and repeating. "Just come on in!" I said, rinsing the soap and conditioner off me and shutting off the shower, feeling around for a towel to wipe my face.

Ivy opened the door just as I poked my head out of the curtain to look. Ivy handed me a towel and I wiped my face, opening my eyes afterwards. "Thanks, V." I said, heading out of the bathroom, taking another towel with me.

"Whatever, Han." Ivy said, shutting the door behind me. "And just for the record, you didn't need to wash your hair again!"

I rolled my eyes "That's your opinion!" I shouted, slipping clean underwear and a clean bra on before putting my hair up in a clean towel, throwing my other one in the laundry chute. "I want to look ok!" I added, slipping on a blouse and doing up the buttons.

"You looked fine last night!" Ivy protested as I heard the water running.

"I looked awful this morning!" I pointed out, slipping on a black skirt and tucking my robe into my bag before grabbing my Slytherin vest "Now I know for a fact you'd want to look your best today, as well!" "Well, I, unlike you, don't give a rat's ass if Blaise says anything about my hair." Ivy said, opening the door.

"Well, he's gonna say something when he sees that your hair is less than half as long as it was when he last saw you!" I said, slipping my Slytherin tie on through my blouse and vest and tying it. "I just don't want my hair oily and crap when Draco sees me." I explained, taking my hair out of the towel, where it fell down my back in light, black waves. I grabbed a hairbrush and tugged it through the waves, making it look somewhat straight. "There. Should I straighten my hair?" I asked.

Ivy shrugged "Whatever." she said "You sound so much like Monique Clearwater sometimes." she said, rolling her eyes as I got out my straightener, plugging it in.

"HANNAH, IVY!" Fred shouted from downstairs "MUM SAYS TO BRING YOUR TRUNKS DOWNSTAIRS AND COME FOR BREAKFAST!"

I looked at Ivy "DO WE HAVE TIME TO GET SOME STUFF FROM THE BATHROOM BEFORE WE GO, FRED?" I asked.

"YEAH! AFTER BREAKFAST! NOW HURRY UP!" Fred shouted.

I looked to Ivy and shrugged "I guess we'll be back up here." I said, taking my trunk and Gwen's cage and starting out when I saw another letter on the desk with my name on it.

"Here, if you want to see what Malfoy wrote you, I'll take your trunk down." Ivy said, taking my trunk and Gwen's cage and walking downstairs.

I opened the letter and saw Draco's handwriting:

_Dear Hannah,_

_Today's the day, isn't it? I get to look upon someone's pretty face again. *pause for laughter*. I can't wait to see you, Hannah._

_I got you something in Diagon Alley. I don't give a damn what you say, I like spoiling my girlfriend. I'm a Malfoy, it's my job!_

_I got to get packing, so I'll see you on the platform. I love you._

_Yours soon for another year,_

_Draco._

I beamed and quickly straightened my hair, shutting the straightener off and tucking it in my backpack with my robe and makeup.

I put on a light application of makeup and ran downstairs, excited to get on the platform.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I said, grabbing my prefect's badge and leather jacket and putting them on going down the stairs.

…

When we got to the platform, I went to the first carriage of the train…the prefect's carriage and I tossed my trunk in with a little help from Harry and Sirius (he was in his dog form, and he budged my trunk in with his nose. I know, it sucks to be weaker than a twig!). Ivy put her stuff in a different compartment and went looking for Blaise.

I did up my leather jacket, hiding my prefect badge and ran off to find Draco.

I ran in between the students, looking at hair shades for that signature platinum blond when I bumped into someone.

I gave a loud squeak, half expecting and half hoping it was Draco.

No such luck. It was a little girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes. She had silver bangles on both her wrists and a silver chain around her neck with a charm that matched her eyes.

I looked at her…she looked like she didn't know where to go. And I noted that I had dropped her bag, spilling books everywhere.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said, bending down to pick them up, muttering "Way to go, Willow! You pissed off an upperclassman!"

"It's cool." I said, bending down to help her pick the books up "You a first year?" I asked.

The girl nodded "My parents just dropped me off."

I smiled and laughed "I remember when I was your age. I was about ready to piss myself when I was Sorted. I didn't know about wizardry until I turned eleven." I explained, handing the girl's books to her.

"Oh, are you a Muggleborn? Not that I care. I'm a pureblood…but…I was just asking if-?" the girl stammered, taking her books and stuffing them in her bag.

I held up a hand. "No, I'm not a Muggleborn." I said, shrugging off my leather jacket and unbuttoning the first two buttons of my blouse to reveal my scar.

The girl gasped "Oh my gosh! You're Hannah Potter!"

I smiled "Yes. I am." I said, laughing and holding out my hand "And you are?"

"Oh." the girl said "James. Willow James." she introduced, shaking my hand.

I smiled "Nice to meet you, Willow." I said, smirking "Could you give me a hand?"

Willow shrugged and smirked "Love to, but I kind of need them to do magic." she said, holding up her hands to prove a point.

I laughed "Good one. Really smart for a first year." I said. "But seriously, could you help me?"

Willow nodded "Sure thing. What?" she asked, slinging her books over her shoulder.

"Do you ever read Witch Weekly?" I asked.

Willow nodded "Of course! I read it all through the Triwizard Tournament. Congratulations on winning, by the way." she added out of context.

I beamed. "Thanks." I said "Well, if you read it, did you read the article about me and a boy named Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, of course!" she chirped, heading to a compartment.

I smiled "Could you help me find him, please?" I asked.

Willow nodded, smirking "Sure. You got a tracking device on him or something?" she asked, making me laugh "I guess not."

I laughed "Where'd you learn to be so funny?" I asked.

Willow shrugged "I dunno. I guess I was born that way. Now do you wanna find your boyfriend or not?"

I nodded "Of course I want to find him." I said, smirking and starting to find Draco again, Willow by my side.

I found Blaise snogging Ivy "EWW!" Willow and I said together "Get a room!"

Ivy pulled off and stuck her tongue out at me "Screw you, Hannah! Don't be such a hypocrite! And who's the first year?"

"James. Willow James." Willow said, sounding remarkably like James Bond. "You see her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

Blaise nodded. "Near the front of the train." he said before snogging Ivy again "And hey, Han."

I smirked "Hey, Blaise." I said, nudging Willow "C'mon, let's go." I said, starting to sprint back to the starting line, Willow hot on my tail.

Finally, after five minutes of looking from when I got there, I saw the unmistakable blond hair of Draco Lucius Malfoy…putting his trunk on the train.

I squeaked "You may want to cover your ears. I may scream." I said.

"Dually noted." Willow said, smirking, covering her ears "Knock yourself out, Banshee."

I smirked. "You sarcastic little-" I started before noting that Draco turned around and hadn't seen me yet. So, I made myself known the only way I knew how.

Screaming loud enough for all to hear me.

"DRACO!" I screamed, running towards him.

Draco turned when I screamed and just smirked until I got close enough that I could jump and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I'll take it someone missed me?" Draco said, nuzzling into my neck and kissing my scar.

"No, really?" Willow's sarcastic voice said behind me as I was set down. "I was thinking the reason why she jumped into your arms screaming your name like that was because she was being attacked by something."

I smirked and Draco glared "Who's the fresh meat?" he asked.

I smacked him "That 'fresh meat'," I said, putting his words in air quotes "is my new friend Willow James." I said, smirking and looking up at him expectantly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You're missing something." I said, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" he asked.

I pouted "I haven't seen you in two months." I said, making it obvious what I wanted.

Draco smirked "So in other words, a kiss is in the cards?" he asked, bending down to my level.

I nodded "Yes." I said, smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed my waist, pulling me flush into him as he crashed his lips onto mine, making me wrap my arms around his neck and sigh.

_Finally. I thought happily when the kiss ended._

"_Aw!" Willow said, smiling "That's kinda cute." she added "Some of the first year boys here are pretty good looking…who'd you recommend? I like that one." she said, pointing to a little boy with short black hair and brown eyes._

_I smirked. "You're already boy crazy." I stated, smirking "Just like me at your age! Well, here are some tips." I said, bending down to her level and taking a few bangles off "Bangles are fine to wear, trust me, I wore them at your age, too, and even now. But don't go overboard on them." I said, handing her the bangles I took off. "Now, just go up to him and say hi. Trust me, it's not going to hurt you." I said._

_Willow smiled and I stood up "Thanks, Hannah." she said happily, hugging me around the waist and walking off to talk to the boy._

_I smirked "I like that Willow James girl." I said._

_Draco smirked beside me too. "She's not so bad. Kind of sarcastic but still."_

_I smirked "I hope we get her in our house." I said, undoing my leather jacket "Then I'd be her mentor."_

_Draco scoffed "Please. You could only be her mentor if you were made-"_

_I turned to him and took off my jacket, letting my prefect badge gleam in the sun "You were saying, Draco?" I asked smugly._

_Draco gaped "You…the badge?" he stammered._

_I smirked "Yep." I said "You know the boy prefect?" I asked. "I may have to do rounds with him."_

_Draco smirked and took off his jacket "Yeah, I know the prefect. I saw him in the mirror this morning." he said, revealing his prefect's badge._

_I squealed and kissed him "OH MY GOSH!" I said happily._

_Draco smirked and the train whistled "Come on, we'd better get our patrol assignments." he said, lifting me onto the train and climbing on himself._

…

_The prefects for the fifth year were as follows. Me and Draco were the Slytherin prefects. Ernie MacMillian (the one who got the whole school into thinking I was Slytherin's Heir in second year.) and Hannah Abbott were the Hufflepuff prefects. Terry Boot and my friend, Sheila Alexander were the Ravenclaw prefects. And obviously, Ron and Hermione were the Gryffindor ones._

_The one thing I didn't know…my friend, Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt was a prefect for Hufflepuff._

"_Why didn't you tell us, She-Cat?" I asked, sitting in between Sheila and Draco as the Head Boy and Girl gave us our patrol assignments for the train._

_She-Cat shrugged "Never came up." she said, turning back to the Head Boy and Girl._

_Once Draco and I got our patrol assignments (which were miraculously together.), we spent most of the train ride patrolling the cars and stopping first years from doing bad stuff._

_When we finally got to stop patrolling, we were in a compartment full of first years, including Willow._

"_Hey, Hannah!" Willow said happily. "Thanks for the advice. That boy I pointed out to you, he's my friend now! His name's Lucas!"_

_I smiled and saw the boy from the train "Hello, Lucas." I said before turning to Willow "Willow, you know what house you'll be in?"_

_Willow nodded "Most likely Slytherin. But I don't want to be mean."_

_I smiled "That's a good way to look at it, Willow." I said._

"_Love, I'm going to head back to the prefect's compartment." Draco said, kissing the top of my head before walking back over to the front of the train._

"_Bye." I said before sitting down across from Willow._

"_Thanks." Willow said "How can you be in Slytherin? You're so nice!"_

_I smiled "Thanks. I don't know. I guess the Sorting Hat thought I was cunning and clever and ambitious." I said, shrugging._

_Willow smiled "I think the Sorting Hat will see that in me too. But I'm not going to be mean. I kinda wanna be like you. I read in all the newspapers when I was seven that you were the only Potter in Slytherin House in the entire family! And you were always nice and friendly to the other people in school. I guess you can say you're sort of my role model."_

_I smiled as the train slowed to a stop "Aw, thanks, Willow." I said, smirking "You remind me a lot like me from when I was your age. You also look a lot like me."_

"_Yeah." said a random first year "You could be her little sister, Willow."_

_Willow smiled "Yeah. And with the good advice she gave me with Lucas…I guess she kind of is like my older sister."_

_I smiled "Don't you have any siblings?" I asked._

_Willow shook her head "No." she said "I've always wanted an older sister."_

_I smiled "I always wanted a little sister." I admitted, jumping off the train and heading to the carriages. "I'll see you in the castle." I said to Willow's back "And hopefully in Slytherin!" I called out, heading to the carriages._


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of Term Feast

**A/N: Hi! I had a pretty big week this week, what with schoolwork, posting a new story…and cancer claiming a member of my family. My cat Psycho died on Monday from bowel cancer.**

**Dedication: To my late cat Psycho, RIP buddy. To Ivy, who came up with an idea to honour his memory. And to all my reviewers and fans who now use the phrase "Skinner" (i.e. For Skinner's sake!) I love it when people do that, it makes me so happy knowing that people are using a phrase I use in reality (and if you want to know WHY I use Skinner, look up Jeff Skinner on Google.)**

Chapter 7

The Start Of Term Feast.

When Draco and I hopped off the train, he wrapped my leather jacket around me and went to shepherd a few first years to the boats.

But…instead of Hagrid's normal voice yelling "First years! First years over here!" there was a female's voice yelling "First years to me! All first years to me!"

I turned to the source of the sound…it was Professor Grubbly-Plank, Hagrid's replacement from the previous term when Rita Skeeter wrote some embarrassing articles about him and his giantess mother.

Draco kissed my forehead "I got this, love. You go hang out with your brother." Draco smirked.

I smiled and kissed him quick "Thanks, you're the best." I said.

Draco shrugged "When am I not?" he asked before standing straighter (if that was possible) "Oh! I almost forgot!" he said, picking up something and handing it to me "Here. I got it at the Owlery. It didn't want to leave me alone, so I got you one and Blaise got another one for Duff."

I gasped and took the black bundle of fur, which pawed my face.

It was a black kitten with green eyes.

"Awe!" I said, scratching it behind the ears "It's so cute!"

"She." Draco said, shrugging "That's what the Owlery lady told me."

I continued petting the kitten, making her purr and press her head into my hand.

"What to name you?" I asked, looking her in the eyes when Annabelle Drosie, my worst enemy approached.

"Oh, look, if it isn't Potter." Drosie sneered to Nancy O'Neil, her best friend. "What're the odds of you dying this year, Potty? Anyone want to make a bet? How 'bout you, Malfoy? You seemed to be having kittens over her in the maze last term."

"Drop it, Drosie!" I snapped, Draco going stone faced.

"Oh, if you could only hear him, Potter. 'Hannah! Hannah! Oh, she's been in there for a long time, you don't think she died, do you! HANNAH!'" Drosie sneered, making my kitten restless.

The kitten hissed and jumped out of my arms and clawed Drosie.

"AH!" she screamed when it jumped on her robes and clawed her leg.

I giggled when Drosie screamed. I stopped when she kicked my cat.

"HEY!" I shouted, drawing my wand "Don't. Kick. My. Kitten. You. Bitch!" I shouted "_AVIS OPPUGNO!_"

At that, a large flock of birds burst from the tip of my wand and started attacking Drosie, making the kitten walk over to my side.

I smirked as the birds pecked Drosie's face.

"Han, I think you should take the curse off." Draco said after a minute of this.

I sighed "Ok, fine!" I said, waving my wand. "_Finite Incantatum._" I groaned.

The birds vanished and Drosie glared at me. "Bitch!" she muttered before walking away, O'Neil still standing there, trying to fight off laughter "O'NEIL!" Drosie screamed, making O'Neil run off with her.

"I have to admit, Hannah, that was great!" A voice said behind me.

I turned around. It was Drosie's former friend, Jamie Vain, a friend of mine now.

"Hey, Jamie. Thanks." I said, smiling at her.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked.

I shrugged "Read it somewhere." I said before turning to Draco "I'm going to get a carriage." I said, kissing him quick. "See you inside." I said.

Draco stopped me "Wait a moment. Mother told me that those spells you used were NEWT standard."

I nodded "I heard that, why?" I asked.

Draco gaped, then smirked "Nerd." he said.

I smacked him and started walking away "I'll see you inside!" I called to him, my kitten following me.

I bent down and picked up the kitten, petting her. "Nice work, kitty." I said, making her purr. "But what should I name you? Angel…what am I thinking!? You're a hellion!"

Then I smirked. Hellion…

"That's your name. Hellion." I announced, putting the kitten down and heading to a carriage with my brother, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Scarlett Zimmerman, a friend in my house, a blonde haired girl, and a blond boy with thick hair.

I sat in the empty seat and saw Ivy had an orange tabby.

"Hey, V." I said, putting Hellion in my lap "Where'd you get the kitten?"

Ivy beamed "Blaise got her for me. I named her Coral. Where'd you get-oh, Malfoy?" she asked.

I nodded "I named her Hellion." I said "You should've seen what she did to Drosie back there. She clawed her leg all to hell after Drosie mocked Draco." I said proudly. "Hey, Scar." I said, beaming to Scarlett.

"Hey, girl!" Scar beamed "Nice kitten." she said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said proudly.

Ivy glared at Scarlett when she said "Black is the cutest kitten colour, isn't it?"

"Uh, Zimmerman?" Ivy snapped "Coral can hear you!"

Scar rolled her eyes "Oh, you know I'm just kidding, Ivy. Kittens are cute in every sense. Though, Coral seems to look like she needs to lose some weight." she said, jokingly.

That's when Ivy let Coral go. Coral hissed and charged after Scarlett, trying to claw at her face.

I got up and pulled Coral off of Scarlett. "Ivy, Scarlett was joking!" I said, handing a still snarling Coral back to Ivy "She wasn't trying to offend anyone."

"Yes she was." said an airy voice.

I turned and saw that the girl with platinum blonde hair had spoken from her magazine…_The Quibbler._

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's very simple, Hannah," said the girl (I was taken aback, how did she know my name?) "She was making a joke over Ivy's cat's weight." she said simply.

I creased my eyebrows together, Scarlett and her loyalties forgotten "How d'you-?" I started.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood, remember?" the girl said, looking at me from her magazine "You met my cousin, Archimedes and I in third year?"

The blond boy nodded "That'd be me. I'm Archimedes Lovegood." he said before returning to his copy of _The Quibbler._

"Oh, Daddy is the editor of _The Quibbler._" Luna said, noting I was staring at her cousin's magazine "We get them for free. Would you like a copy?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to be rude. "Ok. Sure, thanks." I said, holding out my hand for Luna to slip a magazine into again.

"Daddy thinks his magazine is more reliable than the _Daily Prophet _these days." Luna said.

I creased my eyebrows together "How do you mean?" I asked.

Ivy turned to me "That rag's been defaming Harry, remember when he said that You-Know-Who was back?" she asked.

I nodded "They don't believe him?"

Hermione shook her head "No. But they took Rita Skeeter's articles and made Harry into a stand up joke. They'd say for something far fetched 'A Tale worthy of Harry Potter', and for someone who had a funny accident 'Let's hope they didn't get a scar on his forehead, or we'll be asked to worship them next.'"

I blinked "Anything about me?" I asked.

Ron shrugged "A bit. Like, every time there's a weird happening, like in the tabloid section, they'd say 'Weirder than the Drannah fiasco'. Or when a secret's been spilled, they'd say 'Here's hoping the Malfoys don't react the same way as they did with Drannah.'"

I rolled my eyes and the carriage strolled to a stop.

I stepped out of the carriage, praying I didn't slip again like I did the previous year. And…I did.

"Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I shouted before someone caught me.

Draco.

"Merlin, Hannah, can't you take two steps without falling flat on your face?" he asked, setting me down.

I rolled my eyes "Shut up!" I said, starting forward into the Great Hall.

"Han!" Ivy shouted, holding Coral "You going to sit with us?"

I shook my head "I can't, V!" I called back to her "I have prefect duties!"

Ivy nodded "Ok, but take your cat with you!" she shouted, nodding towards Hellion.

I nodded back "Well, duh! Like I'd leave my kitten out here?" I asked, before patting my lap "Hellion!" I said, making Hellion run up to me and jump into my arms. "Good kitty." I said, scratching her belly and making her purr. I kissed Draco's cheek "She's adorable. Thank you." I said smirking "You spoil me too much." I said.

Draco shrugged "I'm a Malfoy…it's my job." he said.

I smirked and laughed. I missed when he said that "What is that, your catchphrase?"

Draco smirked "I guess it is." he said.

I smirked. I knew what I was going to get him.

Draco steered me towards the Slytherin table and sat me down on the bench. "I know what your catchphrases are." Draco said in a singsong voice.

"What?" I asked when he sat down.

"Skinner…and 'Skinner Fanelli and Faksa.'" Draco said as Professor McGonagall came in with the first years.

Willow James looked up at me from the gaggle and waved happily. I smirked at her and waved back, earning a weird look from my dorm mates

"Who was that you were waving to?" Lexi McMaster asked.

I smirked when the first years were put into a line. "Oh, a first year I met on the platform." I said happily when the mouth of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat opened up, just like it did in my first year four years previously and started to sing:

_In times of Old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there ever such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused a single strife_

_When first they came to light_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house of which they mightTake only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_And taught them all she knew._

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong._

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external deadly foes._

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin._

Draco and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"Did the Hat always talk about this?" I asked, him knowing more about Hogwarts than I.

Draco shrugged "Father said it only did in times when the school was in danger." he said "Maybe with the Dark Lord back, the Hat must think he'll attack."

McGonagall opened up the scroll of first year's names and read one aloud.

"Abercrombie, Euan!"

A terrified looking boy walked up to the stool and the hat went on his head and over his eyes. The hat contemplated as per usual before shouting.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Euan Abercrombie went over to my brother's table and sat down, looking as if he would have had given anything to disappear.

"Burke, Desiree!"

A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to the stool, and like Abercrombie before her, had the Hat placed over her face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Desiree Burke walked over to the cheering Hufflepuff table and She-Cat waved merrily at her.

"Burke, Lucas!"

A boy who looked a lot like Desiree Burke walked up to the stool, and like his sister before her had the Hat placed over his eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lucas Burke went over to the Hufflepuff table and waved to She-Cat, who had waved to him like she did with his sister.

"Circa, Akane!"

A girl with black hair in a high ponytail walked up to the stool, looking excited.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I cheered with the rest of my house as Akane Circa came and sat down at the end of the table.

A few more first years were Sorted, including a girl with red hair and blue eyes named "Grey, Marissa." into Ravenclaw, where Sheila and Fireball waved merrily to her.

I paid more attention when McGonagall said "James, Willow!"

Willow looked over to me and I smiled at her before she sat at the stool and the hat went over her ice blue eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I cheered louder than the rest of my house as Willow walked over to sit where the first years normally sat.

"Hey, Willow!" I called to her "There's room over here!"

Willow beamed at me and parked herself in between Gregory Goyle and I.

I gave Willow a hug "Welcome to Slytherin." I said happily.

Willow beamed "Thanks, Hannah." she said.

"Kuchiki, Yuuki." a girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes was another girl sorted into Slytherin. I decided to follow my friends' examples and nodded curiously to her when she sat down.

A girl with short blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and brown eyes (she looked like a younger version of Drosie, but I didn't hold it against her.) named "Kuran, Hiyori." was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione beamed at her when she came up.

"MacDonald, Natalie." also went to Gryffindor, and Hermione beamed wider.

The final Slytherin of the night was a girl named "Webing, Blair." a tall girl with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

The Sorting finished with a girl named "Zeller, Rose." being Sorted into Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore stood up and the talking stopped.

"Let the feast begin!" he said as food appeared on the plates.

…

After the last of the food was cleared away, Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"Now that we are now digesting another wonderful feast, I have a few start of term notices to hand down."

Dumbledore gave the usual reminders. "No students in the Forbidden Forest", "No magic in the corridors." (wasn't going to stop me from hexing Drosie's pants off in Charms.).

Then Dumbledore addressed Professor Grubbly-Plank and an old toad looking woman in an ugly pink cardigan with a black bow.

"Now, I would like to introduce two new members of staff. Professor Grubbly Plank has kindly volunteered to return to the post of Care of Magical Creatures. And our new Professor, Professor Umbridge."

Dumbledore lead a scattered round of applause and then proceeded with his speech.

He didn't get too far, seeing as Pink-Cardigan-Toad-Lady (**A/N: That's all I could think of that was funny. I suck at jokes.**) cleared her throat as if she wanted to make a speech for herself.

Draco and I exchanged looks and Willow tugged on my robes.

"Does this normally happen at Hogwarts?" she asked.

I shook my head "No. This woman has absolutely no idea how things are done here." I muttered to her.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for those kind words of welcome." the woman said in a high, girlish voice that made my blood boil unpleasantly.

Was it wrong to loathe someone on sight? I didn't care. I didn't like her at all.

"Well," the Toad-Lady said "how lovely it is to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, revealing a set of vampire like teeth. "And to see such happy little faces smiling up at me!"

I raised my eyebrows and turned to Draco "Does she honestly think she can get away with talking to us as if we're five years old?" I asked.

Draco shrugged "Dunno." he said as the Toad-Lady went on.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

I snickered and turned to Willow "As long as we don't have to shop where she shops…oh, who the Skinner am I kidding? I wouldn't be her friend if she begged me. I know it's wrong, but I think I just loathe her."

Toad-Lady cleared her throat again, and when she spoke again, she had the air of a bored, learned off by heart tone to them.

She talked about the differences between "tradition and innovation" and "without progress, there would be stagnation and decay."

She lost me somewhere in her blah-blah with "errors of judgement" and I drifted off.

…

Someone belted me over the head and I blinked.

"Huh? What?" I said groggily, "Oh, hey, Draco." I said, wiping my eyes. "What'd I miss?"

Draco smirked and I stood up "Oh, just Dumbledore dismissing us for bed. I thought I'd wake you so you can help shepherd these first years to the dungeons."

I giggled. "I'm with you. But if I start dropping off again-"

"Carry you?" Draco said.

I nodded "Yes." I said, taken aback "How'd you-?"

"I know my girlfriend so well, don't I?" he asked, steering me out of the Hall.

I nodded "Yes. Yes you do." I said before turning around. "OI! KIDS WHO HAD A MAGIC TALKING HAT PLACED ON THEIR HEAD TONIGHT AND IT SAID SLYTHERIN! OVER HERE!" I shouted.

Draco laughed "You're mean when you're tired!" he said, taking my hand as Hellion circled around my feet.

I heard numerous footfalls behind me and Draco and I started forward, running into the Ravenclaw first years on the way.

Sheila was talking animatedly (her talent) to the first years as Fireball bounced on each first year's head. Seeing me, he waved happily.

I smiled and waved back, smirking.

Draco pulled out his wand "Who were you waving at?" he demanded, pointing his wand where I was waving "Someone I should know about?" he demanded, sending a flash of red light in Fireball's direction.

"No…" I said as Sheila glared at Draco "I was waving to Fireball!" I said "Sheila's dragon?" I said, pointing to him.

Draco flushed slightly "Oh…sorry!" he called out before leading our first years quicker to the dungeons.

"Wow, Malfoy." Willow said at my side "That was pretty classy, wasn't it, guys?"

"Yes, it was." Blair Webing said coming up next to Willow as we got to the snake doorknocker.

"Oh, you first years shut up!" Draco snapped before turning to the knocker "Parseltongue."

The door opened and Draco and I lead our young charges into the dungeon.

"Welcome to the common room." I said, gesturing around "As you can plainly tell, we are under the lake. But don't worry. There are enchantments that keep us safe from the water." I said.

"You mean like the enchantment that that Toad-Lady had put on her speech to make people fall asleep?" Willow chirped, making Blair and Yuuki Kuchiki snort in laughter.

"Ok, you can all tell jokes in your dorms." I said to the gaggle of first years.

"Yeah!" said a black haired boy "Where're our dorms!?" he demanded.

"Boys dorms are to the left, the girls' dorms are to the right." Draco said, gesturing to the stairs "Now bedtime, all of you. Off you trot!"

All the first years said quick goodnights and went upstairs to their dorms.

"Off I trot, too?" I asked, smirking.

Draco kissed my forehead "If you're still tired, then yes."

I smirked and kissed Draco. "You're so cute when you're jealous." I said sleepily.

Draco grinned and picked me up "I should be jealous more often, then." he said, carrying me up to my dorm and laying me down in my bed as Pansy, Monique Clearwater, Lexi, Amelia Finch, and Millicent Bulstrode said "Aww!"

Draco kissed me again. "Goodnight, Hannah." he said.

I smiled "Goodnight, Draco." I said "I love you."

"I love you too, Hannah." Draco said before kissing my forehead again and walking out as I fell asleep.

**A/N: So, Ivy's orange cat, Coral, is the cat dedicated to my late cat, Psycho (who was a boy cat, BTW) and Hannah's black kitten, Hellion, is dedicated to my cat that's still alive named It.**

**Special thanks to the following authors for giving me first years:**

**-Light.13 (Desiree and Lucas Burke)**

**3xVanilla (Marissa Grey and Blair Webing)**

**WillowInTheWind (Willow James)**

**Chi Akka Yukki Blood Red Snow (Hiyori Kuran and Yuuki Kuchiki.)**

**Night130 (Akane Circa) NOTE: AKANE WILL ALSO BE IN A STORY OF THIS AUTHOR'S WRITING! SHE WANTED HER TO BE IN THIS STORY TOO! AKANE IS NOT MY CREATION, NOR ARE ANY OTHER FIRST YEARS!**

**Rose Zeller, Euan Abercrombie and Natalie MacDonald are all property of J.K. Rowling.**

**SYOFY IS NOW CLOSED! (but if you wish to give me a few Slytherin first year boys' names, I'll accept them.) BUT I AM NOT ACCEPTING MORE FIRST YEARS! NAMES ONLY PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Professor Umbridge

Chapter 8

Professor Umbridge

The next morning, I got out of bed and smirked as I petted Hellion, remembering how I got there the previous night.

_What a gentleman my boyfriend is._ I said as I entered the bathroom to wash up.

I didn't wash my hair again that day (I already washed it twice in the previous two days.) in the shower, but I bathed, brushed my teeth and washed my face before changing into my robes.

There was a knock on the dormitory door and Millicent shouted "We're not decent, if it's Malfoy!"

I glared at her "You know Draco would wait downstairs for me, lest you forget first year?" I asked. "Who is it?" I called to the door.

"It's Willow." Willow's voice said from outside the door "Can I come in, Hannah?"

I smirked "Sure thing, Willow. We're all girls here." I said as the girls opened the door and started downstairs for breakfast (They got up earlier than I did to get ready. Like I said before, I love my sleep.)

Willow walked in, already wearing her Slytherin robes, but her tie was undone and her hair was a mess. "Hannah, I need help!" she said, padding into the room in socked feet "I'm having clothes issues."

I smiled and looked over her. "Well, come in. it's time to initiate Operation: Makeover." I announced, sitting her on my bed and digging through my trunk "What's your shoe size?" I asked.

Willow shrugged "Seven." she said simply.

I smirked and handed her a pair of Mary-Janes. "Here, you're my size. They're mine and I want them back." I said.

Willow beamed and put the Mary-Janes on over her knee socks "Thanks. But what are you gonna wear?" she asked.

I smirked and held up my dragon hide boots Monique gave me for my fourteenth birthday "I'll wear these." I said "I want those back because I have patrol tonight. And they're way more comfortable for endless walking." I said, slipping my boots on and turning to her "Ok," I said, getting my hairbrush "If you're going to be like my little sister, you need to brush your hair." I said, starting to pull the brush through her black hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail.

Willow beamed "Thanks, Hannah. I was never able to pull a ponytail up that high, I always had to have my mum do it for me." she said.

I smirked and pulled out my makeup bag "You wear makeup?" I asked.

Willow nodded "Sometimes." she said.

I handed her a few brushes "Go ahead." I said, nodding to the makeup "We'll do our makeup together. Hurry now, we don't want to be late."

Willow beamed "You're the best big sister ever!" she said, powdering her face. "Mum never lets me use her makeup! She always buys me crappy dollar store makeup that come with Barbie dolls."

I smirked and put on mascara. "Well, you're the best little sister ever. We've known each other two days and you didn't try to nose into my stuff." I said, laughing "My brother does that all the time." I said, finishing up my makeup and turning to her "Well, come on, we have breakfasts to eat." I said, grabbing my book bag as I headed downstairs, Hellion on my tail.

"Um, Hannah?" Willow said behind me "You forgot something!"

I turned around and saw that Willow was holding up my prefect's badge.

"Thanks, Will!" I said, holding up a hand "You can just lob it over, if you want."

And lob was just what Willow did. I snatched my badge and on the way downstairs put it on my robe under my house emblem.

Draco was leaning against the fireplace when Willow and I walked downstairs, and he smirked when he saw me.

"Well, good morning, Princess and Mini-Princess." he said, coming up to kiss my forehead.

"Mini-Princess?" Willow chirped "Are you talkin' 'bout me?" she asked.

I nodded "You look a lot like I did my first day of lessons." I explained. "Well, come on, it's ruddy well time to eat." I said to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes "Shall I call the steed?" Draco asked.

I thought about it, then I smirked "Yes. Call my steed!" I ordered.

Draco rolled his eyes and bent down for me to jump on his back "Onward, Draco! To breakfast!" I said, pointing up in the air and making Willow laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes again and started out of the dungeon, Willow and Hellion following close behind, Willow jabbering all the way.

"You know what'd be cool?" she asked as Draco went up the stairs with me on his back.

"What'd be cool, James?" Draco asked.

"If you and Hannah got married!" Willow chirped, making me gap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Willow." I said, turning to her "Draco and I haven't been dating a year yet, and you've already came up with wedding plans?"

Willow nodded "I love weddings, so when I read of you and Malfoy here, I had to plan something. What do you think about when you think wedding dress, Hannah?" Willow asked.

I laughed "Willow, when and if Draco and I do get married, I'll tell you first and you can talk to me about it then, how's that sound?" I asked.

Willow nodded "Ok, but you promise to tell me first?"

I nodded and smiled "You have my word." I said.

Willow beamed as Draco entered the Great Hall and put me down in between him and Willow.

Snape went around the house table and handed everyone their timetables as we ate.

I smirked, but it faltered when I looked at my first class "Aw, man!" I moaned "We got History of Magic first!"

Willow shrugged "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

Draco turned to her "Because it's the most boring subject ever taught here." he looked to me and smirked "On the bright side, we have Potions after that. And it's a double." he said tantalizingly.

I groaned "Yes, but I wanted to have Potions first!" I said, putting my head down on the table "That's, like, my favourite subject!" I said.

Willow looked at me "What do you want to be, a Potioneer?"

I shook my head "No." I said, taking a sip of orange juice "I want to be an Auror!"

Draco gaped at me "What!?" he said.

I shrugged "I said I wanted to be an Auror. Why?"

Draco burst out laughing "Because…I thought you'd say something along the lines of Headmistress of Hogwarts or something! That, and they're the elite of the Ministry, I know you're good, Han, but nobody I know is Auror good!" he said before bursting into loud snickers.

I took my Defence Against the Dark Arts book from my book bag and belted him over the head with it "It's not bloody funny!" I snapped.

Draco winced and started to lower his laughing down to a snigger. "Sorry, love. Just, an odd career choice for you."

Willow tsked Draco. "Malfoy, I don't think you should be laughing at Hannah. For all she knows, you may want to pick the Minister for Magic's nose to earn your keep."

I snickered, then it was my turn to start laughing. "Oh my god!" I said in between giggles "Can I give points for nearly making a prefect piss themselves laughing?" I asked before being unable to say another word without giggling.

"It's not funny, Hannah!" Draco snapped.

I smirked "Now you know how I felt when you laughed at me when I said I wanted to be an Auror." I said, beaming and standing up.

Draco sighed "I'm sorry, love." he said, kissing my forehead. "Now come on, we're gonna be late for History of Magic." he added.

…

I suffered through fifteen minutes of Professor Binns, my ghost teacher's voice droning on and on over giant wars before I finally decided to make use of my time.

I slept in Draco's lap, making him do the note taking for me. (it was amazing what I could make him do with the threat of showing Hogwarts a video of him in red and gold polka-dot underwear singing "Slytherins Do It Better." But that's another story for another time.).

On the way out of the classroom, I saw Harry talking with Cho Chang and I nearly retched (I hated Chang as much as I hated Drosie, if not maybe a little more. Harry had a crush on her and in my opinion, she was playing him like a violin.)

I smirked when Ron started attacking Chang for wearing a Tornadoes badge and I applauded him on the way down to Snape's dungeon for making her uncomfortable.

I sat in the front row with Draco while Ivy worked with Blaise. Harry, Ron and Hermione also sat in the front row on the left of me, Ivy and Blaise on the right. Me and Draco were in the center (naturally, we were Snape's favourite students.)

"Settle down." Snape said when he walked into the classroom and slammed the door.

He really didn't need to. His very presence alone caused the quiet that was so thick, it could be cut with my dagger in the classroom.

Snape cleared his throat "Before we begin today's lesson," he said, sweeping his cloak over to the desk and staring at us all "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you shall sit a very important examination, during which you will prove how much you've learned about the composition and uses of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you all to scrape an 'Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my…displeasure."

His eyes swept over to Neville Longbottom, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease study with me," Snape went on. "I only take the very best," his eyes met mine and Draco's and he smirked "into my NEWT Potions class. Which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

Snape and Harry had a minor stare off before Snape went on.

"But we have one more year to go before that joyous moment of valediction." Snape said softly "So, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise you all concentrate on maintaining the high pass level that I have come to expect from my OWL students."

"Today we shall make a common potion that comes up during OWLs: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Who can tell me why you must be careful during brewing."

My hand shot in the air, narrowly hitting Draco in the face. Hermione and Ivy followed me, but Snape nodded to me and said "Ms Potter, or new Slytherin prefect."

I smirked at the attention and said "If one is too careless with the ingredients, upon consumption, the drinker will fall into a deep and sometimes irreversible sleep."

Snape smirked "Leave it to a prefect to attain ten points to Slytherin on the first class." Snape said "Take those well earned points for your house, Ms Potter."

I beamed and Draco kissed my temple "I'm dating the smart one." he muttered in my ear in a singsong voice.

I turned to face him and kissed the tip of his nose "And I'm dating the good-looking one." I said in the mirroring singsong voice.

A quick kiss and we were back to paying attention to Snape.

"The instructions are on the blackboard." Snape said, rapping the board sharply and making the instructions appear there. "You will find everything you need in the store cupboard." he added, waving his wand again and making the store cupboard door spring open. "You have an hour and a half. Start."

I turned to Draco "Who's going up?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Draco said, getting up. "Put your hair back so none of it falls into the Potion by accident."

I nodded and pulled out a black hair scrunchie, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail as I got the station prepared, including setting the fire under the cauldron and taking out my flasks.

…

With ten minutes to go, Draco and I were doing as well as Hermione and Lavender Brown and Ivy and Blaise. Silver vapour was coming from our cauldrons with ten minutes left to brew when Snape turned on my brother.

"What is that supposed to be, Potter?" Snape asked, sneering down at Harry's smoky grey steaming from his cauldron.

Draco sat on the edge of his seat, as did the other Slytherins. They all loved to see my brother being picked on by Snape,

"The Draught of Peace." Harry said tensely.

Snape's sneer widened "Tell me, Potter, can you read?"

Draco laughed and I gave him a death glare "You can stop your laughing right now, Draco, or I won't neck you later." I said sternly.

Draco gave me a pleading look, but I kept my glare until he muttered "Oh, fine!" and slumped in his seat saying "You're no fun!"

I smirked. "Damn straight." I said before Snape turned to me.

"Ms Potter, read the third line of the instructions for me." Snape ordered.

I nodded and read the board through the steam coming from mine and my sulking boyfriend's cauldron "Add powdered moonstone, stir thrice counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes and add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

Snape turned to Harry "Did you do everything in the third line, Potter?"

Harry hung his head. "No." he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked.

"No." said Harry louder "I forgot the hellebore."

Snape's lip curled "Then this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._"

Harry's cauldron was emptied immediately, and Draco was trying hard to suppress snickers of amusement.

"For those who were able to read the directions, put a sample of your potions into a named flask for testing." Snape directed the rest of the class.

I took out a flagon and filled it with mine and Draco's potion, marking my name in it.

Draco took my quill and marked his name under mine before handing it to me to hand in.

When I was sure Draco was looking, I sketched a little heart in between our two names before handing the flask to Snape.

…

Our next class was Divination, right after lunch where I lived up to my promise to Draco and necked him after we ate.

I climbed up the ladder, saying I was going to get a head start on our Potions homework and I'd save Draco a seat, but really knowing Harry left the Hall without eating because Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"Hey, Harry." I said, setting my bag down in an empty table and sitting with him. "You ok?" I asked.

Harry shook his head "Ron and Hermione are always fighting! It's-"

"Getting on your nerves?" I asked, fishing some food from my book bag and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Harry said, taking the sandwich and eating it. "And yeah, they're starting to piss me off."

I nodded "I know, they can piss me off, too. But you don't need to take your temper out on the two of them. They're your best friends." I said.

"I haven't been taking my anger out on-!" Harry started snapping.

"I know you don't think you are, but you've been acting like a bastard ever since Potions and Snape gave you a zero. And Ivy told me at lunch before I went…to do certain things that you and Seamus Finnegan had a row last night over what they were saying in the _Prophet._ So I can see why you're in a bad mood, I can understand, but-"

"Easy for you to say," Harry said coldly to me. "the bloody newspaper isn't saying anything about you, unless they're talking about your relationship with 'the one and only' Draco Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"That's what I'm getting at!" I shouted to him "You're pissed over Seamus and Snape and you're taking it out on people who're trying to help you!" I said, handing him the rest of the food "Eat this." I said before returning to my seat "It'll probably make you a little less crabby." I said before sitting next to Draco, putting my head down on the table and sighing "Brothers."

"Do I want to know?" Draco asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Not really." I said under my arms and Trelawney started the lesson.

We were dream interpreting that day. Everyone found partners and we interpreted our recent dreams.

I was too embarrassed to tell Draco the reoccurring dreams that I was having, so Draco went first.

"Just the other night, I dreamt that I was beating a house elf over the head with a baguette." Draco said, making me snicker "What d'you think that means?"

I shrugged "Probably that you want to beat a house elf over the head with a baguette. Or…" I said, biting my lip "you have a strange desire to learn to play the bagpipes." I said, bursting out laughing.

"No, thanks." Draco said, laughing with me "I already play the organ, piano and the guitar, that's enough for me! Your turn." he said, putting his arms over his head "I'm listening."

I smirked and blushed "I dreamt of my parents." I said quietly.

Draco gaped "What?" he asked.

I shrugged "I. Dreamt. Of. My. Parents." I said annoyed, enunciating every word. "Like, the past?"

Draco looked taken aback "That's something I saw, too." he said "But that was so long ago-"

"What d'you mean?" I asked.

"When I was around seven, I dreamt of going to a cottage in Godric's Hollow with my mother, and I saw a red haired woman with green eyes…she looked a lot like you, actually. She had a toddler hiding behind her legs. The girl didn't look more than a year old. Her hair was in a black braid and she was wearing denim jeans and a t-shirt with a flower on it. She was looking up at the redhead with metallic blue eyes wide in fear

Mother put down a little boy with blond hair…and I was pretty sure it was me. I saw all the baby pictures in the Manor, and I looked a lot like that child.

The girl peeked out from behind the red haired woman's legs and the woman laughed. 'What's the matter, Hellion?' the red haired woman said 'You know Narcissa.'

The girl looked up at my mother and waved shyly, saying 'Hi.' quietly.

My mother laughed 'Draco, say hello, don't be shy!' she said to me.

I looked at the girl and she hid behind her mother again and I said 'Hi.'"

I blinked "Anything else?" I asked.

Draco nodded "Yeah. Mother and I walked into the cottage and went into the sitting room, the girl taking a toy broom from a toy box and holding it.

'Hellion, maybe Draco would like to play with the broom Padfoot gave you.' the redhead said.

The girl looked at me and handed me the broom 'You pway Qwidditch?'

I nodded 'Yes.' and Mother laughed 'Aww! They're getting along!'

The girl handed me the broom and said 'Hew, den, you pway wit it fiwst.'

I smiled and took the broom and mounted it 'Tanks a wot.' I said starting to fly around. There was more, but I can't remember it. What did you dream about your parents?" Draco asked me.

I shrugged. "Well, I was at a park with my mum, dad and Harry when we were kids, and I saw a blonde woman with a little boy. I was playing in the sandbox with Harry and Mum went up to the blonde woman.

'Narcissa? Narcissa Black?' Mum said, beaming 'Is that you?'

The blonde woman turned to Mum 'Lily? Lily Evans?' she said.

'Lily Potter now, actually.' Mum said, holding up her wedding ring 'Married mother of twins. You?'

'I'm not Narcissa Black anymore, I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Married mother of one.' the woman said, holding up her left hand. 'In fact, this is my son…Drac-' oh my gosh!" I gasped "Could it be possible these weren't dreams…but they were memories?" I asked.

Draco paled "Does that mean…we knew each other…before we even knew each other?"

I blinked. I knew I had seen Draco before when I first met him in Diagon Alley when we were eleven. "Could be, Draco…could be."

…

Our last lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts with that new Professor, Professor Umbridge (or Professor Toad-Lady as I called her.)

Draco and I walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when Harry yelled my named.

"Han!" Harry shouted from another desk "HAN!"

I turned and kissed Draco quickly before walking over to Harry.

"Hi, sis." Harry said "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

I turned and looked at Harry "And I'm sorry that I put my nose in where it didn't belong." I said.

Harry and I smirked at each other "Awkward sibling hug?" Harry asked, holding out his arms.

I laughed "Awkward sibling hug." I agreed, hugging Harry.

After two seconds of the hug, we heard an annoying throat clearing sound and Harry and I said "Pat. Pat." before I went to my seat next to Draco.

Umbridge was facing the front of the room "Well, good afternoon, class!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Good afternoon." with other students that said it.

Umbridge tutted and said that in her class, she expected to be greeted in unison and altogether. (How old school could she get?) and made the rest of the class chorus "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

DADA turned out to be a total bust. She told us to put our wands away and to get out quills and parchment.

She made three things appear on the blackboard and she had the audacity to head them as our Course Aims, which were wrote down and made the blackboard look something like this:

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:**

**A Return to Basic Principles**

**Course Aims:**

**1) Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic**

**2) Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used**

**3) Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use**

After everyone finished copying down the course aims, Toad-Lady asked "Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Everyone muttered a yes, which Toad-Lady tutted at "When I ask you a question, I should like you all to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. Let's try that again, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." the class said in unison

I smirked and muttered under my breath "Yes, Professor Toad-Lady." and made Draco and Harry snicker.

Thankfully, Toad-Lady didn't hear me or the laughter. "Good." she said "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter 1: Basics for Beginners'. There won't be a need to talk."

I rolled my eyes and opened the book, turning to page five and started reading.

After five minutes, Draco decided to make the whole reading class thing more enjoyable by pulling my stool closer to his and wrapping an arm around me as we read.

After another five minutes, I looked up from the book and reread the course aims. I turned to Hermione, who hadn't opened the book yet (which I found odd, Hermione never said no to a book put in front of her.) and she mouthed "Are you as confused over the aims as I am?"

I blinked and nodded. "You wanna ask her?" I mouthed.

Hermione nodded and her and I put our hands up at the same time, making Ivy and Draco look up from their books.

After another ten minutes, everyone in the room was staring at Hermione and I as Toad-Lady ignored us. Then, she couldn't seem to be able to ignore us anymore, because everyone was distracted from the book.

"Do you have a question over the chapter, dears?" Umbridge asked Hermione and I as if she just noticed us.

"No." Hermione said "Not about the chapter."

Umbridge smiled, revealing her tiny vampire teeth "Well, we're reading just now." she said "If you and your friend have other queries we can deal with them at the end of the lesson."

"I have a query about your course aims." I said aloud, making Draco look at me with an 'Are you serious?' look.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows "And your names are?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said simply.

"Hannah Potter." I said.

"Well, Ms Granger and Ms Potter, I believe the course aims are perfectly clear, if you just read them carefully enough." Toad-Lady said to us with a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, I don't." I said, trying to keep my cool "Why is the third course aim about using defensive magic in context?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, and why isn't there an aim over using defensive magic?"

Those questions triggered a loud debate within the classroom. Toad-Lady versus the class. And somehow we got to the topic of Voldemort.

"Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked after Harry asked what good theory was going to do in the real world.

"Hmm…let's think…" Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice "Maybe…**Lord Voldemort**?"

I gasped and clapped both hands over my mouth (not because Harry said the name, I said it to, and I still say it.). Harry never talked to a teacher like that.

Lavender Brown let out a little scream, Ron gasped like I did and poor Neville Longbottom slipped off his stool and fell on his bum. Umbridge, however, looked at Harry without even batting an eye, a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." she said

Everyone went silent, everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry. Draco and I were split up with the staring. He was staring at Umbridge and I was staring at my brother.

Umbridge started telling the class that Voldemort's return from the "grave" was a lie and Harry fumed.

I turned to Harry and thought to him _Quit while you're ahead!_

But did Harry listen to me? Nope!

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry bellowed "I saw him! I fought him while my sister fought Death Eaters six to one!"

I glared at Harry "Don't bring me into this!" I snapped at him before regaining silence.

Umbridge gave Harry detention that Friday night at five in her office and went on telling us that Voldemort's return was a lie. Fearing the same fate as Harry, I held my silence.

It was an epic debate between Harry and Umbridge after she finished and said to return to reading.

Harry stood up and I looked at him "Harry, don't!" I hissed "Don't get yourself into more trouble!"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked.

I gasped "Harry James Potter, stop trying to draw attention to yourself!" I said.

Umbridge turned to Harry and smiled a fake smile "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

I took a deep breath and tried to keep from jumping up when I said "It wasn't. It was a murder." I said simply.

"Yeah!" Harry snapped "Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

I groaned and put my head down on the desk. "Brothers!" I groaned as Draco rubbed my back.

Umbridge then smiled sickly sweet and summoned Harry to her desk, handing him some pink parchment "Give this to Professor McGonagall, dear." she said.

Harry huffed and stormed out of the classroom without a word, but he gave me a grin in the back of the room before he left and thought to me using our Twin Telepathy.

_Thanks for trying._


	9. Chapter 9: The Dreams Come Back

**A/N: The songs I used for this chapter are Mine by Taylor Swift, A Whole New World from Aladdin and Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. I do not own rights to them!**

**Dedication: To Avalanna aka "Mrs Bieber" who lost her battle with brain cancer three days ago. This chapter's for you, Mrs Bieber! RIP.**

The Dreams Come Back

When I slept that night, my dreams were haunted (or were they blessed?) with a memory of Mum and Dad and Harry and I together as a family…and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco in certain areas.

…

_I was one year old, and Harry and I were sitting on the floor, playing with our new brooms that Sirius got us for our birthdays, while Sirius, Mum and Dad watched us play laughing._

"_Hawwy! Hawwy! Watch me! Watch me!" I squealed, flying around in circles when a knock came to the door. "I'm gowing to be just wike Dada!" I announced, taking a foam ball in my hand and tossing it in the air before catching it "Did I do good, Dada?" I asked, turning to Dad and Sirius._

"_Brilliant, Hellion!" Dad said, laughing with Sirius._

"_Quite the Prongslette there, Prongs." Sirius said._

"_PWONGSWETTE! PWONGSWETTE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs_

_Mum stood up and went to answer the door while I looked on._

"_Mummy! Mummy! Awen't you watching me?" I cried, jumping off my broom and following Mum to the door, hiding behind her legs when I saw who it was._

_It was Narcissa, and she was just setting down a little boy with platinum blond hair._

_It was Draco._

_I blinked and buried my face in Mum's legs as Mum smiled._

"_Narcissa! It's so great to see you again!" she said, hugging Narcissa "And hello to you as well, Draco."_

_Draco looked up at Mum and smiled "Hewwo, Ms Pottew." he said before looking at me._

_I hid further behind Mum's legs and looked up at Mum "Mummy, who awe dey?" I asked._

_Mum laughed and picked me up, kissing my cheek "You remember Narcissa Malfoy, don't you, Hellion? From the park a few weeks ago?" Mum asked._

_I nodded "Hi." I said quietly._

"_And do you remember her son, Draco? He was playing with you in the park, remember?"_

_I clutched Mum's shirt and hid my face as Narcissa picked Draco up._

"_Hannah, look at Draco, he came here to play with you." Mum said, laughing._

"_Aww!" Narcissa squealed "She's so cute when she's shy!"_

_I pulled away from Mum's shirt and looked at Draco with wide eyes._

"_Hi." I said quietly._

"_Hi, Han." Draco said, smiling wider._

"_Draco's been so excited to play with Hannah, haven't you, Draco?" Narcissa said, messing up Draco's hair._

_Draco nodded "Yes, Mummy."_

"_Hey, Evans!" Dad shouted from the living room "You just missed my boy make a spectacular catch!"_

"_Not now, James!" Mum shouted "Narcissa and Draco are here, and I'm going to take Hannah out to the park to play with Draco."_

_James sighed "Lily, you know when you announce you're going to take Hannah somewhere that Harry has to come and say goodbye! Heaven knows why!"_

_Harry ran up from the living room "Put hew down, Mama! Put hew down!"_

_Mum put me down and I smiled at my brother._

"_Wuv wu, Han." Harry said, hugging me._

"_Wuv wu, too, Hawwy." I said, hugging Harry before Mum picked me up and carried me out of the house._

_Mum set me down at the same time Narcissa set Draco down and Mum got out her Invisibility Cloak._

"_Lily!" Narcissa said "It's not like the Dark Lord is going to pop out of nowhere and attack you and Hannah!" _

_Mum smiled and pulled down the hood of her Cloak "Can't be too safe, can I?" she asked as she lead the way towards the park._

_Draco looked at me and smiled "Youw Mummy went away." he said._

_I looked at him and my eyes widened "What?" I asked._

"_Youw mummy went away." he said again._

_I looked around and saw that Draco was right. Mum was gone._

"_Mum!" I shouted "Mummy!"_

_Narcissa glared at where Mum was walking "Lily, your daughter is calling you!"_

_Mum took off her Cloak and looked down at me, my eyes were watering._

"_Oh, Hannah, I'm sorry, did Mummy scare you?" Mum said, picking me up._

_I nodded "You scawed me! Dwaco said you went away!"_

_Mum kissed my forehead "I'm sorry, baby girl. Mummy will never leave you alone again, ok?"_

_I looked at her and creased my eyebrows "Pwomise?" I asked._

_Mum smiled "I promise." she said, putting me down at the park "Now you and Draco go and play, Narcissa and I are going to be over there to talk."_

_Draco and I looked to each other and Narcissa handed him a bucket of sand toys "Go play with these with Hannah." Narcissa said._

_Draco nodded "Ok, Mummy." he said before taking my hand "Come on, Hannah."_

_Suddenly I was ripped from my one year old body and was watching me and Draco play in the sandbox. I was standing right behind Narcissa and Mum._

"_You scared her really badly, you know." Narcissa said turning to Mum._

_Mum nodded "I know. But I had to hide. Hannah, she can get away with being anyone's baby, but all the Death Eaters know who I look like."_

_Narcissa smiled. "Yes. It's a very good thing Lucius doesn't know that we're friends. He'd betray you to the Dark Lord faster than Hannah could say 'Qwidditch'."_

_Mum nodded and sighed "I just hope I can keep that promise that I wouldn't leave her alone again."_

_Narcissa nodded "There is a way…" she said._

_Mum turned to her "What are you thinking, Cissy?"_

_Narcissa smirked "Maybe Hannah and Harry can live with me, if you and James…you know…"_

_Mum smiled "I wish. But Dumbledore says that if anything happens to James and I, they'd go live with my sister Petunia and her husband." Mum rolled her eyes "Believe me, I'd take you up on that offer at first chance. Petunia's husband hates girls."_

_Narcissa sighed and watched as Draco handed me a shovel with a smirk "They may not see each other again after that until Hogwarts, then." Narcissa said sadly "They really are so cute together, Draco and Hannah."_

_Mum nodded "Yeah, James already started looking for wedding favours. Or should I say joke supplies?"_

_The two women laughed and I went over to watch me and Draco building a sand mound._

"_You're doing it wong!" I sigh as Draco dumped the sand in the bucket in the wrong spot._

"_You twy den, you're so cwever!" Draco snapped (I giggled, he was so cute when he was mad!)_

_I smiled "Wike dis!" I said, dumping some sand on his head and making him scream._

"_Not funny!" he shouted "I can beat you up, you know!"_

_I frowned "Why would you do that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips._

_Draco frowned and crossed his arms "I'm biggew than you!"_

_I smirked as the dream me bit her lip "You wowdn't!" I said_

_Draco smirked "Just watch me." he said before starting to chase dream me around the park, making dream me scream "DWACO, STOP! I'M SOWWY FOW DUMPING SAND ON YOU!"_

_Draco tackled me on the grass and sat on me "What was that?" he asked, smirking._

_I bit my lip "I'm sowwy for dumping sand on you, Dwaco." I said sadly._

_Draco got up off me and helped me up "It's ok, I'm sowwy for thwetening to beat you up." he said._

…

I felt myself wake up, but I went back to sleep to dream another dream.

…

_It looked like we were now in Hogwarts, eleven or twelve years old and Draco and I were in our hangout…the Forbidden Forest. Draco had just taught me to climb a tree and I was hiding from him._

"_Hannah!" Draco said, looking around for me "Han! This is not funny! I'm not playing games anymore!"_

_I giggled and stood up "You're getting warmer, Draco!" I said in a singsong voice._

"_Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie, come out of your little hidey hole this instant or I'm going in the castle without you!" Draco said seriously._

_I giggled. He was right under me "If you want to know where I am, just look up!" I said laughing._

_Draco looked up and glared at me "Hannah Potter, you scared the crap out of me!" he said sternly "Get down from there."_

_I paled "I would…but…I don't know how to get down."_

_Draco started laughing "You're stuck?" he asked, chuckling._

_I grabbed the branch and whimpered "I'm not kidding around, Dray, I'm really stuck. I can't get down!"_

_Draco burst out laughing "It's what you get for hiding from me." he said._

_I looked down and whimpered again "Draco, I'm serious. I can't get down! I'm scared!" I said, feeling a tear slid down my face._

_Draco became serious "Oh, Han, don't! I'll get you down. Jump!" he said, holding out his arms._

"_WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS?" I screamed, clinging to the tree "I'll break my neck!"_

"_Not if I catch you!" Draco said, holding his arms out higher "Jump!"_

_I shook my head "No!" I said, clinging to a tree "I'm perfectly safe from getting killed up here, thanks." I said._

"_Hannah, you aren't even a storey above me. Just a branch or two. Just jump! I won't drop you."_

_I looked down and bit my lip "I can't!" I shouted._

_Draco sighed "Hannah, stop being a baby! Just jump!"_

_I shook my head "No way! It's much safer up here!" I said._

_Draco sighed and crossed his arms "Do you intend to stay up there forever then?" Draco asked._

_I shrugged "As opposed to jumping to my death? HELL YES!" I said, clinging to a tree._

_Draco shook his head and held his arms out again "Hannah, I swear on my grave I'm not going to let you fall. I'll catch you! Now show some Potter courage and jump!"_

_I clutched the tree trunk and looked down at him "You're not going to go until I'm back on the ground, are you?" I asked._

_Draco smirked and nodded "That's the plan. Now jump, damn it!"_

_I hesitated…and let go of the tree. "Don't let me drop!" I shouted._

"_I won't!" Draco shouted "Just trust me!"_

_I held my breath until I jumped, when I screamed loudly and almost fell._

_Draco caught me. I clung to him for dear life and felt my heart beating fast._

_Draco smirked "See?" he asked "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."_

_I managed to slow my heart rate to slower than highway speed before hugging Draco "Thanks." I said softly._

_Draco smirked "Anytime." he said "And I don't know about you, but I'd love to see you do it again…higher this time." he said._

_I pulled off and glared at him "I don't know about you, but I'd love to see you shut the hell up!"_

…

Again I woke up, and I went back to sleep, slipping into another dream.

…

_It was third year, and Draco and I were under the stars, and I was already sound asleep, I saw that my head was resting on Draco's shoulder and I was smirking lightly as Draco mindlessly played with a lock of my hair._

_Then Draco smirked. "Mission accomplished." he said simply, conjuring up a blanket and wrapping me in it. "Screw Parkinson. This is where I ought to be."_

_Then I smirked as he kissed my temple, nuzzling into the crook of my neck._

…

I opened my eyes briefly…just grinning at the memory before going back to sleep…and dreamt of one last dance.

…

_It was just after the incident in the pavilion the previous term. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left, Pansy was watching me with a heated envy when I walked in on Draco's arm…(yeah, like I gave a damn then!) and he lead me out onto the dance floor for what I had thought was the final song._

_A simple dance…nothing major. A modest distance apart, my arms around his neck, his around my waist…nothing big, right?_

_I don't remember who, or when, but one of us pulled the other into them, and we wound up with my arms tighter around his neck, and his arms were snugly wrapped around my waist._

_Draco looked up then down at me and smirked. "Hey, Han?" he asked._

_I looked up at him "Yes?" I asked._

_Draco nodded upwards "Look up." he said._

_I looked up and blushed "Mistle-" I started, not getting to finish my word when Draco kissed me._

_Everything was forgotten from that year. I didn't know that I was a Triwizard Champion, I wasn't aware I was in the middle of the Tournament…or that Ivy was there with Blaise. All that mattered was that kiss._

_Draco pressed our foreheads together after, miraculously keeping his lips a mere inch away from mine "Hey, Han." he said._

_I smirked "Yes, Dray?" I asked._

"_Happy Christmas." Draco said before kissing me again quickly._

"_Happy Christmas." I said as well, finally noting Set Fire to the Rain started to play._

_Draco seized my shoulder "Another dance?" he asked, smirking._

_I smiled and put my arms around his neck "As many as you want." I said, letting him take control for another two songs._

_Nothing was said through the first song, just a kiss here and there. It wasn't until the chorus of A Whole New World started to play when Draco leaned into my ear and made be blush._

"_Did I mention yet you look beautiful tonight?"_

_I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I shook my head._

"_Silly me for not giving credit where credit is due." Draco said, kissing the top of my head._

…

Suddenly, I was being shaken awake.

"Hannah! Hannah! Wake up!" Willow's voice shouted "You don't want to be late for class!"

I woke up and turned to her. I wanted to tell her I'd risk it, but that wouldn't have been a good example…so, I groaned and got up to get ready for classes.


	10. Chapter 10: A Plan is Conceived

Chapter 10

A Plan is Conceived

Friday came pretty fast, and Harry had to do his detention for Toad-Lady (I don't give a crap what other people call her, to me, she was Toad-Lady and Toad-Lady she shall remain.).

Angelina Johnson was right royally pissed off. She had taken over as Quidditch Captain when Oliver Wood left, and she wanted the entire Gryffindor team to be there when she held try outs to fill Wood's position as Keeper. But, Harry had to piss off Toad-Lady, so he was in detention!

Toad-Lady's classes were awful! All she had us doing was reading from that damned book, no practical usage of magic, nothing but reading the damn book! It was ridiculous!

I went over to the Gryffindor common room the night Harry went to do his detention to hang out with Hermione and Ivy when it was brought up.

"That Defence Against the Dark Arts stuff this term is crap!" Ivy shouted, tossing her DADA book on the table.

"I agree." Hermione and I said together.

I scoffed and slouched against the wall "Draco actually thinks it's a good curriculum!" I said annoyed.

Hermione gasped "What? I can't believe that the Hogwarts Silver Couple disagree! What'd Malfoy say?"

I shrugged "It was my opinion, and he wasn't going to try and change it." I said, smiling.

Ivy retched and Hermione smiled "At least he's not trying to control you."

I shrugged "Well…" I said "he just said I can't do anything about it."

Hermione's smile faltered and she scowled "What!? I can't believe he'd say that!"

I shrugged "It's cool…it's not like I listened to him before." I said, smirking. "I think I have a plan." I said. "But we'll see how bad Dungbridge gets before I decide to initiate it."

Ginny came walking down the stairs from the girl's dorms "What's Hannah's plan?"

I smirked "I say we do our own lessons." I said "You know, like, learn the spells ourselves?"

Ivy grinned evilly "Brilliant, Ms Potter!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow "Wouldn't Malfoy be so pissed if you rebelled against Umbridge?"

I smirked and sat in a chair, leaning back and wrapping my arms around my head "Who knows, Hermione? It's not the first time he'd be pissed off with me. There was that instance in first year in the Forbidden Forest during our detention…" I said, trailing off and reliving the memory.

…

_It was that night…the night Harry, Ron, Ivy, me, Hermione and Draco all went into the Forbidden Forest for being out of bed after hours._

_Harry, Draco and I were walking along the pathway, littered with fallen tree limbs and an occasional owl screech._

"_Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco said after finally stopping an argument with Harry over something stupid._

_I rolled my eyes "I know, this is servants' stuff!" I whined._

_Harry turned to me and Draco and smirked "If I didn't know better, you two, I'd say you were both scared!"_

_Draco scoffed "Scared, Potter? Please! I'm just…protecting Hannah from the dangers in here!" Draco insisted._

_I blushed "My hero." I muttered._

_Something snapped behind me and I screamed, ducking behind Draco as he gave a nervous gasp._

"_Did you hear that?" Draco and I said together, before Draco looked down to me with my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, poking my head out to look for something I might want to run from. Draco smirked._

_Harry rolled his eyes and started forward. "Slytherins." he muttered._

_I shook, letting go of Draco's waist and gripping his arm. "I'm scared!" I squeaked._

_Draco scoffed. "I wasn't!"_

_Harry turned to him, fighting off the urge to laugh "Really, Draco? Then why did you scream like a girl?"_

_Draco gaped and scoffed again. "I wasn't screaming!" Draco had said defensively "I was…cheering…from the thrill, yeah, that's it…I like the thrill!"_

"_Or," Harry said, taking the lantern from Draco "You were screaming like a girl. Hell, I'd even say you were screaming higher than Hannah." Harry said._

"_SHUT UP, POTTER!" Draco shouted, turning pink "Now let's find this unicorn and get the hell out of-"_

_Draco, Harry and I all gasped at the same time._

_There was the unicorn…dead as a doornail, with a cloaked figure bending down and drinking the silvery blood coming from the neck of the unicorn._

_Harry and I made strangled noises of disgust and the figure turned to Harry, making Harry fall to his knees, clutching his scar as I grabbed mine._

_I heard Draco scream and start to run, then his retreating footsteps stopped, then he ran back to me and grabbed my hand._

"_Come on!" he shouted before we booked it…without the lantern._

…

_Once we were out of the clearing and we ditched Harry, Draco ducked me behind a stump._

"_What the-?!" I started before Draco slapped a hand over my mouth._

"_SHH!" he hissed "You don't want that thing finding us, don't you?" he asked._

_I fought out of his gag on me "Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped angrily, starting to stand up and look for Harry "Harry! Harry!" I shouted "YO!"_

_Draco pulled me back down, wrenching a shout from me until he gagged me again, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist to keep me from fighting out._

"'_ET 'FF ME!" I shouted, my shouting muffled._

"_Quiet!" Draco hissed, poking his head from behind the stump and checking for things "Another brilliant idea like that and you're gonna get the two of us killed!" he came back down and released me. "Now, let's go find the oaf, Weasley, Duff and Granger. And no more of your brilliant ideas! Another stunt like that, and you're as good as dead!"_

_I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'm sorry for trying to find my brother. I'll be more quiet the next time I'm worried sick about him."_

_Draco smirked and lit up his wand tip "Good. Now let's get the hell out of here."_

…

"HAN!" Hermione and Ginny shouted together from a far off table in the common room.

I snapped out of the memory and glared at them "What?" I asked.

"Harry's back." Ivy said sternly

"The foul, loathsome, evil little wench! How could she do this to you!?" Hermione said, taking Harry's hand in hers and inspecting something.

I went over and sat down, gaping at what I saw.

There were five cuts on the back of Harry's hand…all spelling words:

"**I must not tell lies."**

**I read the message again and snarled "That Toad Queen!" I snapped "That foul wench! She has no right to do this!"**

**Ivy said nothing, but stood up "I'm going to head to bed. Night, all." she said, heading upstairs to her dorm.**

**I nodded as Hermione put Harry's hand in a bowl of Essence of Dittany. "You can go head to bed, too, Han." Mione said as Ginny went upstairs as well. "I have this."**

**I smiled and hugged Hermione and Harry in turn "Thanks, Mione. Night. Night, Harry." I said, giving my brother a larger hug.**

"**Night, sis." Harry said, wincing from the cuts in his hand.**

**I smirked as I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and headed down to the dungeons. **

**Let's just say Hermione's idea was getting better and better then for Harry.**

**But little did I know that things were about to become worse and worse for me.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

**A/N: J.K I think was Confunded when she wrote this chapter in the original story for everyone in the Hogs Head! Dennis Creevey was Sorted in Harry's fourth year…so at this point in time…he's in second year! WHAT THE HELL'S HE DOIN' IN HOGSMEADE IN SECOND YEAR!? *ahem* Sorry, that was something I had to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish, but I don't.**

**R+R: It will make me happier than if Draco Malfoy was standing on a table wearing nothing but a swim trunk! **

Chapter 11

The Meeting

Enough was finally enough. Toad-Lady was making Harry carve the same thing into his hand every chance she got, for any stupid reason. His cuts wouldn't heal, they'd always bleed. Sometimes, I even thought that Harry's wounds would never heal. That he'd bleed forever, getting worse and worse until he bled to death at Toad-Lady's quill.

And on the talk of Toad-Lady, that idiot Minister that almost got Harry expelled and voted to have him expelled at his hearing, Cornelius Fudge, had appointed that Toad Queen to be the Hogwarts High Inquisitor!

For the most part, the Inquisitor had the job of inspecting the staff and making lists for who should've been on probation, given pay rises, or in other words sacked.

That substitute for Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Grubbly-Plank, was still teaching us about magical creatures like Bowtruckles and other pointless crap. You could say I was the only Slytherin that actually liked Hagrid's lessons.

Harry and Draco were going at it worse, and I've had to confiscate their wands a number of times, withhold snogging for Draco, and sometimes even going so far as reporting him to McGonagall for his conduct. (though I never really meant it.)

I had told Ron and the twins about my Defence lessons idea, and they thought I was pure brilliant.

"Very rebellious for a Percy." Fred had said, smirking and hugging me with George "You've redeemed yourself."

All I had to do was tell Harry my idea, which I did after a particularly bad detention with Umbridge.

"Hey, Harry?" I said as I nursed his ever-bleeding cut.

"Hmm?" Harry groaned as I washed the wound.

"I had an idea…you know…to get Umbridge back." I said before putting Harry's hand in a bowl of Dittany and sitting back as he let it soak.

"Ok…what's your idea?" Harry said, cocking an eyebrow.

I turned and called for Ron, Hermione and Ivy.

Ron, Hermione and Ivy all stood behind my chair as I watched Harry. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

I smiled "You wanna get Umbridge back?" I asked "For the stuff she's done to your hand?"

Harry growled and nodded "Anything!" he said.

I beamed "Why not teach Defence ourselves?" I asked.

Harry gaped "What are you, nuts? You're a prefect! You'd lose your badge for even thinking it!"

I smirked "Like I care?" I asked "It'd be worth it to get rid of that Toad Queen." I said "Like, we could ask people we know, like the Lovegoods, I could talk to my fellow prefects, bar the Slytherin ones of course they all like Umbridge; that and Draco would never like my idea. Ron and Hermione could talk to their charges, I could talk to mine, maybe if we're lucky, Willow may join us…" I said.

Harry cut me off "Well, that's all fine and good, sis, but who do we know that's gonna teach us defence? The only one qualified…isn't really qualified!"

I smirked "That, my dear older brother, is where we come in. We beat You-Know-Who last summer, remember? With my brains, your Defence and more experience saving your ass against the Dark Arts, my brains, your slightly better mark in Defence, and my brains and combat skills, we're the Defence Dream Team!"

Harry scoffed "Nice to see yourself modest about yourself, Hannah." him and Ivy said together.

Harry looked at me "But how're we gonna communicate with the people we want?" he asked "And do you even want to do this?"

I glared at him "That bitch has been carving you like a Thanksgiving turkey!" I said, taking my brother's hand out of the Dittany and showing him the inflamed cuts "And she's not very popular, and she's causing Draco and I to have disagreements, so you'd best bet your sweet ass I want to do this!" I shouted, shooting up "Tomorrow's the first Hogsmeade weekend. I'm going to head to my common room and talk to Willow about it. Night." I said before taking my Invisibility Cloak and heading back to the dungeons.

…

When I got back to the dungeons, I saw that my first years were sitting in the common room, doing homework.

"Willow!" I said, making her look up from in between Blair Webing and Akane Circa.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I nodded towards my dorm "Come with me to my dorm!" I whispered.

Willow nodded and said something to Blair and Akane before walking with me to my dorm.

"Yeah, Han?" she asked as I closed the door, thanking Merlin my dorm mates wouldn't be using the dorm for homework so I could lock the door for privacy. "What's with the James Bond secrecy?" she asked, smirking.

I sat on Monique's bed and Willow sat on Amelia's. "Do you like Umbridge?" I asked nervously.

Willow shook her head "Hell no! Umbridge is stupid! She thinks that reading that stupid book is education. There's also a practical approach, Hannah! A practical approach!"

I beamed "Good." I said happily "Because I have a plan that I want you in on. My brother and I are going to teach willing people defence…real defence, not Umbridge's crap."

Willow beamed "Count me in! I can get Blair and Akane and Yuuki Kuchiki in on this too!"

I smirked "What about your little guy friend?" I asked.

Willow smirked "You mean Lucas Burke? Sure, I can get him and his twin Desiree in on it, too. You made me real popular with my class, Han, that first day. I'm also friends with Hiyori Kuran, Euan Abercrombie, Natalie MacDonald, Marissa Grey, Rose Zeller, you get the idea."

I smirked and opened my mouth to tell her to get her friends to meet me, Ivy, Harry, Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade in the Hogs Head, then stopped. Willow and her friends were first years…they weren't allowed in Hogsmeade for another two years!

Then I had a brainstorm. "Tell your friends to meet me in this common room on Saturday after lunch." I said "I want them in on this. The more the merrier." I said beaming from ear to ear.

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" Willow shouted, jumping up and down on Amelia's bed "DOWN WITH UMBRIDGE!"

"SHH!" I hissed, pressing a finger to my lips "You can be happy…but keep your voice down!"

Willow beamed and started out as I unlocked the door with a flick of my wand "Thanks, Han. You got it. See you Sunday." she said before walking out.

I smirked "Being a prefect has its advantages." I said before walking out for my patrol.

…

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and I went down to the Hogs Head pub, Ron ordering everyone a Butterbeer and finding a spot out of the way as people started walking in.

There were my fellow prefects, Sheila Alexander, her dragon Fireball, She-Cat Capodebt on her tail in her ginger cat form.

There was Neville, Dean Thomas (who was holding hands with Drosie…yuck!), Lavender Brown, followed by Parvati and Padma Patil, the only other twins in Harry's and my year besides Harry and I. Cho Chang (I groaned mutely) with a group of her friends, followed right after by Luna and Archimedes Lovegood, both of whom were looking around dreamily so they looked like they stumbled in on accident. Then there was Harry's fellow Quidditch team members, Chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and the new captain Angelina Johnson. Then half of the fanatic twosome, Colin Creevey came in after Johnson, than Ernie Macmillan, another fellow prefect, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the other Hannah in my year, Hannah Abbot, another Hufflepuff with a plait I didn't know, then three Ravenclaws by the name of Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner, then Ginny followed by some blond boy with an upturned nose (Blond…not cute. Draco was still my guy!) and finally, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan and Jamie Vain (who I exchanged waves with.).

I turned to Hermione "Hermione, if I was a lesbian and wasn't with Draco, I would kiss you!"

Hermione turned to me and smirked "Holding a separate meeting for the first and second years?" she asked.

I nodded "Yep. I think Willow's gonna get them for me." I said as I stood on a table making all eyes turn to me as Fred handed out Butterbeers and gave me one "Thanks, Fred." I said quietly, smirking down and patting his head. "Can everyone hear me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, including Drosie as O'Neil ran in and sat with her

"'Bout time!" Drosie snapped, belting O'Neil one over the head "You want to explain to us, Potty why we're all here?" she demanded, turning to me.

I smirked "Well, Drosie, everyone. I think it's bloody well time that we get some proper Defence lessons…and not the rubbish Umbridge's dishing out on us. Nobody in their right mind would call that Defence Against The Dark Arts!" I shouted.

"HEAR HEAR!" Anthony Goldstein shouted, raising a fist in the air.

"For once, Potter, I agree with you." O'Neil said coldly "That Umbridge teaching is a load of bullshit."

I beamed "Thanks, O'Neil." I said before continuing "Now, I know we all want to pass our DADA OWL, but we also need to be practiced in Defence because…" I paused for dramatic effect "Lord Voldemort is back!"

Everyone gasped except Harry and Hermione "Oh, get a grip, people!" I shouted "It's just a stupid name! now, that's our plan. If you want to join us-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back!?" the blond boy demanded.

I sneered at him "Who the hell're you?" I demanded back.

"Zacharias Smith." said the boy "And I say we all have a right to know who gives you and your brother the right to say he's back!"

I sneered at him some more "Well, Smith," I started, jumping down and pulling down my shirt some "See that scar?" I asked, showing everyone in the room, boys and girls "That's the scar that some of my blood was taken from to resurrect him!" I pulled up my arm "You see this?" I asked "I got that fighting off six Death Eaters, one of which was my boyfriend's father! So, Smith, you want your proof? Just look at me and Harry." I said, standing back up on the table. "So, if you want to join us, we'll need to find a place and time to learn _proper _defence. And Harry and I'll teach you counter jinxes and things. But-"

"Is it true?" the girl with the plait asked, putting up her hand.

"What's true?" Harry asked.

"That you two can do Patronuses?" the girl asked.

I nodded "Yes." I said "It's a fawn. It's always been a fawn."

Harry looked at her "Yeah."

"A corporeal one?"

Harry looked taken aback "Do you happen to know Madam Bones?" Harry asked.

The girl beamed "Yep. She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. So it is true that you can produce a stag Patronus?"

Harry nodded and everyone started muttering.

"Blimey, twins, I didn't know you could do that!" said Lee Jordan.

I smirked "Well, we can. So…who's in for Defence Lessons from two of the best?" I asked.

The entire crowd, even Drosie and O'Neil, put up their hands.

I smirked as Hermione got out a sheet of parchment "Han, can you get them to sign their names?" Mione asked me.

I smirked "Duh!" I said, laying the parchment down and signing my name "All right, everyone who wants to do this, come sign your name!"

Everyone swarmed in front of the parchment after Hermione, Ron, Ivy and Harry signed their names and one by one, everyone signed it.

I beamed and rolled up the parchment, tucking it into my robes. "I'll get some first and second years to sign it when I have that meeting." I muttered to a confused Hermione. "Ok, I'll send a message round to everyone when we make up a time and place to hold lessons that doesn't interfere with Quidditch." I said, turning to Angelina Johnson, who opened her mouth to speak. "Well, that's it." I said, finishing the last swallow of my Butterbeer and putting on my cloak. "You can go now." I said starting out.

"Oi, Potter! POTTER!" A female voice shouted after me.

I groaned and turned around to find that Drosie and O'Neil were standing across from me.

"What do you two want?" I demanded coldly.

"Look, it kills me to say this, Potter," Drosie snapped, rolling her eyes. "but the Sorting Hat did say we have to stand together, unite from the inside against the foes or whatever, so…" Drosie held out her hand "Truce, Potter?"

I gaped and nearly fainted. Drosie…Annabelle Drosie…my worst enemy…and her minion, O'Neil…wanted a truce…with me?

I started laughing "Yeah…right!" I shouted, clutching my sides with laughter "I'm being punked, aren't I?" I asked, looking around for the hidden camera "Ok, Draco, you can come out now, the jig's up!"

Drosie scowled at me "I'm serious, Potter. The Hat said we should unite when You-Know-Who's back…and…well, this feud's been going on long enough anyway…so, truce? Will we put the past in the past?"

I looked to Drosie's hand and into her brown eyes…she was serious. And she wasn't smirking or sneering like she was when I first met her…neither was O'Neil.

I sighed, somehow feeling I was going to regret this moment later and I shook her hand "Truce, Drosie. We're burying the hatchet."

Drosie and I looked at each other briefly before I shook hands with O'Neil "The feud's over." I announced.

Drosie smirked "So, I heard something about a first year meeting for this?" she said.

I nodded as I headed up to the castle "Yeah. I'm going to see if there are first and second years that want to be a part of this." I said.

"Want me and O'Neil to come?" Drosie asked.

I shrugged "I guess so, Drosie." I said simply.

"Annabelle." Drosie corrected.

I rolled my eyes "Fine. Annabelle. Whatever." I said, doubling back and letting Drosie, O'Neil and I walk into the castle together. But one thought stayed on my mind.

_Why do I have a strange feeling I'm going to regret this decision?_


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight

Chapter 12

The Fight

Despite the fact that I had a chance to teach people in my year proper Defence, Umbitch's classes were pure torture. Not even Draco could make them in any way ok!

I turned to Ivy (who I was sitting next to for a change) one day while we had our DADA "lesson" and sighed "This is ridiculous!" I muttered.

Ivy nodded at me and slammed her book closed, making Umbitch look up with the trace of a smirk on her face!

"Do you not understand something, Ms Duff?" she asked sickly sweet.

Ivy nodded "No, I don't!" she snapped "I don't understand how you can sit there, telling us to read this piece of garbage like it'll make a difference!" she shouted, setting the book in front of her and leaning back against her chair.

I nodded "Yeah! When're we actually gonna use the counter jinxes and things mentioned in this book?" I demanded.

Umbridge looked from Ivy to me and back to Ivy again "No one is going to try and kill you all on the streets. Believe me, you must stop believing these nasty rumours-" Umbridge said.

Ivy cut her off, looking as livid as I ever saw her "No! No, you need to stop pretending that nothing is wrong! Lord Voldemort-" the class gasped at her use of the name "is back! Harry and Hannah saw him, and Harry duelled him, Hannah nearly escaped fighting six Death Eaters single handed with her life! And the last time Voldemort-" everyone went wide eyed but me and Harry "the last time he was here he rampaged around and murdered innocent people! Including my mum and Harry and Hannah's mum and dad!" Ivy said.

I smirked. I had never felt more proud to have Ivy Duff as my best friend until then.

Umbridge walked up to Ivy "Detention, Ms Duff. Next Friday." then she leaned down to Ivy's ear and hissed "Ever since your pathetic blood traitor mother died I have been stuck with you, so mind your tone with me, young lady."

Ivy glared up at Umbridge and took her bag and book, storming out of class without another word.

I beamed, letting my pride show "I've never been more proud of her." I said to Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement and rubbed is scabbing hand.

I started to open my mouth to say something to Umbridge about how Ivy was right and the Ministry was full of shit for not believing that Voldemort was really back.

"Now, back to the lesson." Umbridge said, walking back to the teacher's desk "And the next person to say anything will join Ms Duff and have fifty points taken from their house."

I growled "What lesson?" I muttered.

Umbridge ignored me and everyone returned to the Slinkhard book.

I didn't. it wasn't fair that Ivy had detention for telling the truth. so I refused to open my book up again, muttering "Screw this." and taking out some parchment and a quill and doodling.

Umbridge still ignored me.

…

When I went into the Great Hall for lunch, I saw Ivy sitting all by herself, with her kitten Coral on her lap as she picked at a sandwich.

I beamed as I rushed up to hug her from behind "That was amazing!" I said proudly. "I haven't been more proud of you until you said all that back there!"

Ivy shrugged "Yeah, I guess I got off lucky." she muttered, still picking at her sandwich. "What'd I miss after I barged out?"

I shrugged "Nothing. Umbridge just told us to return to the 'lesson'," I said in air quotes "and the next person to speak was getting the same as you and fifty points taken from their house. I didn't open my book again though. I was in protest over your detention. you were speaking your mind and telling the truth, too! That's not a crime!" I said, sitting down next to her.

"To her it is." Ivy muttered angrilly.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her "Still!" I said "It isn't really fair to you…and I can't believe Blaise didn't back you up, the bastard!" I said, before remembering what Umbridge said to Ivy before Ivy left the class "What was that Umbridge said to you, about watching your tone with her?" I asked.

Ivy was quiet for a minute, not answering my question until she took a deep breath "You remember all of first and second year I was getting letters from someone saying to stop what I was doing and I was embarrassing them?" Ivy asked.

I nodded "Yeah."

"She sent them." Ivy said, taking a sip of water.

I creased my eyebrows together…then I raised them up into my bangs. "Wait a second…" I said, starting to tick things off on my fingers "the letters…the mysterious aunt…the black eye and fat lip you got summer before second year…the 'Half Breed' engraved on your arm…Harry's 'I must not tell lies' on his hand…Ivy," I said, gaping and letting my eyebrows raise higher into my hairline "is Umbitch your aunt?"

"Right on the money, Han." Ivy said, sighing "She also likes to think that my mum left her in charge to beat the 'Half-Breed'," she put Half Breed in air quotes "out of me."

I scoffed "Half Breed is in your blood." I said, smirking "You'll need a transfusion." I said, giggling as Ivy just looked at me coldly. "Bad timing?" I asked.

Ivy glared at me "A bit." she sighed.

I smirked "Sorry, V." I said before becoming serious "Does Blaise know?" I asked.

"Nope, you're the only one." Ivy said, finally biting into her sandwich.

I beamed "I feel so special!" I said before becoming serious "But you have to tell him, maybe he can protect you from the worst of Umbridge?" I suggested.

Ivy shrugged "I should, but still." she said "Is he in your common room?" she asked me.

I nodded "Should be. Last time I saw him, he and Draco were in the common room getting a head start on that Herbology essay."

Ivy got up carefully, Coral now in her arm and started walking towards the dungeons.

I rushed after her "Hey, wait up!" I shouted as I ran "My boyfriend's in there, too!"

"But I'm not telling him and neither are you!" Ivy snapped when I caught up.

"AWW!" I whined "Why not!?"

"Because I don't want him to know." Ivy said simply.

"But…WHY!?" I whined some more.

"I just told you why!" Ivy snapped, Coral still in her arms.

"Why, though?" I whined the most "I can tell him to keep it to himself!"

"Look, Han, I'm serious, don't tell him!" Ivy snapped as we stood outside the common room entrance.

I pouted "Fine!" I said before saying the password.

The door opened and there sat Blaise Zabini on a couch with Draco.

I beamed and turned to Ivy "Told you so." I said before rushing to the couch "Draco!" I said, jumping on his lap and kissing his cheek.

Blaise stood up and went to hug Ivy as I played with a lock of Draco's hair. Ivy took him into a corner and started to explain to him about Umbridge.

I turned to Draco and smiled "I'd tell you what Ivy's saying to Blaise, but she'd kill me." I said.

Draco messed up my hair as Blaise hugged Ivy with a shocked look on his face "That's alright, love." he said, smiling.

I beamed and kissed his cheek "That's good. Apparently, Ivy doesn't want you to know…she won't tell me why." I said, pouting.

"Probably many reasons, she hates me's probably a good one." Draco muttered.

I wrapped an arm around him, resting my hand on his neck "I don't." I said innocently "I'd gladly tell you if Ivy wasn't going to kill me afterwards." I said, biting my lip.

I saw in the corner of my eye Ivy leaving the common room.

I turned to face the exit and waved with my free hand "BYE, V!" I shouted.

When the door was closed, Blaise still stood where he was.

There was only one who didn't know about Umbridge…and that was Draco. I was bursting to tell him.

Blaise sat down on the couch with Draco and I and thought for a second.

I creased my eyebrows together "What, Blaise?" I asked.

"Nothing." Blaise muttered before going up to do his homework.

I was now dying to tell Draco about Umbridge, but I kept myself calm, cool and collected "So, what've you and Blaise been up to?" I asked, kissing him, and not knowing what was going to happen.

"Homework of course." Draco said, kissing me and smirking "You know, Umbridge is a hard teacher but she does have a point."

I was taken aback. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, obviously, we should really be practicing magic, but people shouldn't be arguing with her."

I blinked "Why do you say that? I think that people are entitled to speak their minds over something that's upsetting them."

"Yes, but she is a professor and she's from the Ministry." Draco said, somehow knowing I was getting annoyed.

I scoffed again and almost burst out laughing "You call _that a professor? All she's having us do is reading from that stupid book!" I said._

"_Yeah, I guess." Draco muttered._

_I got up off his lap "You guess!?" I shouted "What do you mean, you guess? That's a horrible teacher, worse than Lockhart in second year!"_

"_Yeah, I know." Draco said, not looking at me._

_I took a deep breath, finally deciding it was ok to say something else "Then why are you standing up for that foul woman?" I asked. "Don't you know what she's done and is doing to my brother?"_

"_No, but his detention was a tiny bit justified, he was always snapping at people and moping over how his life is the worst and we should feel sorry for him." Draco muttered._

_I scoffed. "And why shouldn't he say that?" I asked "Granted, I don't say those sort of things, but you know, our parents were murdered, we were sent to live with abusive relatives, we were hunted down and nearly killed numerous times, we witnessed the murder of Cedric Diggory and Harry had to duel Voldemort while I was fighting Death Eaters, including your father, six on one!" I snapped, losing my temper briefly._

"_Yes, but he's not the only one with a horrible life, I mean, take Duff and you for an example. you went through the same things Potter did and you don't complain. and didn't you tell me that Duff's mother was killed by You-Know-Who and her sister died in Azkaban? Duff's not 'I'm the most important and I'm always right." Draco said. "What he needs is to be knocked down a bar or two and to realize the world doesn't revolve around him."_

"_Harry does not think he's the most important!" I snapped defensively "He bloody well knows that people have their own problems too. He's not bigheaded."_

"_Look how he acts towards everyone next time, he's not how you think." Draco said, getting up._

"_You wouldn't be saying that if Harry had just shaken your hand on the first day on the train." I accused._

"_No, but he might not be in Gryffindor, either. Probably wouldn't be friends with the Weasleys also."_

_I gaped at him "I'm friends with the Weasleys!" I said "And the Sorting Hat was pretty damn close to putting me in Gryffindor!"_

"_Yes, but we all know that things would have been different had Potter shaken my hand like you did, so if you were smart, I wouldn't use that as an argument." Draco said starting towards his dorm._

"_What would you have done had I not shaken your hand?" I asked him "Would you have called me a whiner too?"_

_Draco ignored me and went upstairs._

_I scoffed and barged out of the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room._

…

_Scar saw me on my way and walked over "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_I took a deep breath, trying to save my anger for someone who wasn't in the heart of my recent row "Draco and I just had a row." I said simply._

_Scar gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth "That's awful!" she said._

_I nodded "I know. he said Umbridge is an ok teacher and that my brother's a whiner about how his life was horrible." I said dryly._

"_Your brother's not a whiner!" Scar said, shocked._

_I smiled "Thank you!" I shouted "I'm glad someone agrees with me."_

"_I completely agree." Scar said, nodding._

_I smiled "Thank you." I said "You mind getting Draco and telling him that?" I asked._

"_I can try, but he can be pretty stubborn." Scar said._

_I nodded "You're telling me." I said "Still, you mind?" I asked, serious._

"_Yeah, no problem!" Scar said "So, how're you and Ivy still doing?"_

_I smiled "Thanks, and pretty good." I said._

"_It's always good to see friends still together after problems over the summer." Scarlett said, smiling._

_I nodded "Yeah," I said "Her and I hung out while Harry was at his trail."_

"_I was more meaning what she did to her family." Scar said, lowering her voice to a whisper "Her dad and grandma were so worried."_

_I creased my eyebrows together "What d'you mean?" I asked._

"_She didn't tell you?" Scar asked._

_I shook my head._

"_Well, I guess I shouldn't say after what happened but, she ran away. she cut her hair and ran off. she didn't even tell her aunt or her grandma were she was going after she cut her hair." Scar said, sounding nervous._

_I nodded "Yeah, I know she cut her hair. it looks amazing. And I don't think her aunt would care, after all, she-" I stopped. I said too much!_

"_No, but she left so suddenly, they were all really worried. It's a good thing her aunt now works here or her father would be in a state of panic." Scar said._

_I creased my eyebrows together "That doesn't sound like the Ivy I know." I said confused._

"_Ask her yourself." Scar said "My family knows hers and her dad was asking if we had seen her." Scar said._

_I cocked an eyebrow "Why wouldn't she tell me when I saw her?" I asked myself._

"_I don't know, I can't read her mind." Scar said "But I am telling the truth."_

_I blinked and looked toward the direction to Gryffindor Tower and down to the dungeons "Ok. But I'll ask her though. Meanwhile, can you talk to Draco for me? I'm still a little miffed with him and I don't want to make things worse." I said quietly._

"_No problem." Scar said and she left me to go down to the common room._

_Little did I know that the worse day of my life was going to start when I went back down into the dungeon._


	13. Chapter 13: Never Ask Harry or Ivy

**A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry this chapter's so short! I just have something really big planned and I wanted to draw it out.**

Chapter 13

Never Ask Harry or Ivy For Draco Advice

I barged into the Gryffindor common room to find Ivy working on the couch with Coral right beside her.

I slammed the portrait door shut and plopped on the couch next to her "UGH!" I said.

"What's wrong now?" Ivy asked.

"Everything!" I said "Draco and I had a fight."

"What about?" Ivy asked, sounding as if she wasn't paying attention (either that or she didn't care.)

"Umbridge being a good teacher, Harry being a whiner and Harry deserving what Umbridge is giving to him…" I stopped with a sob.

"Umbridge is a stupid teacher, and Harry doesn't deserve anything she's giving him." Ivy said. "The way he's been acting though…moody."

I glared at her "Don't make me feel worse than I already do, Ivy!" I snapped burying my face in my hands. "I stood up for Harry and said all those things you just did!" I added.

"Look, Malfoy, in my opinion will always hate Harry, it's just a fact." Ivy said.

I glared at her "Thanks, Ivy, I really didn't know that!" I snapped, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I had to take their wands off them when Harry first found out about me and Draco, that probably meant they were going off to play a nice, friendly game of Quidditch! I feel bad for what I said to Draco, not for the obvious fact!"

"Don't be," Ivy said "You said the truth."

I looked at her "Not just that, but I also accused Draco of hating Harry because he didn't shake his hand that first day on the train…and a bunch of other stuff."

"But that is true, he kind of did hate Harry from that moment." Ivy said, finally turning to me.

I glare at her "Not really what I was going for, Ivy! I was rather hoping for some advice as to how to move forward after this…and don't say dump him!" I snapped as Ivy opened her mouth to speak.

"Um…" Ivy didn't say anything.

I sighed and went over to the stairs of the boys' dorms "HARRY!" I screamed "LITTLE SISTER NEEDS RELATIONSHIP-"

"DUMP HIS FERRETY ASS!" Harry shouted before I even finished the sentence.

I groaned "YOU'RE ALL NO HELP!" I shouted, stomping my foot "I'm just going to apologize!" I said, spinning on my heel and heading down to the dungeons.

I went through the corridors at a snail's pace, trying to get the right words in my head to apologize.

"Draco, you were right-no, no, that'll antagonize Harry. I don't want that. Draco, what I said was uncalled-what the Skinner am I saying? That was perfectly called for! Draco, I let my emotions control myself for a bit when I said all that…and…I'm sorry. Yes, yes, that's amazing!" I congratulated myself, finally picking up the pace with heading down to the dungeon.

Little did I know what was going to happen next.


	14. Chapter 14: My First Broken Heart

**A/N: Help me! I need a breakup song...like a really depressing one that Hannah could play...pretty pretty please! I'll love you forever!**

Chapter 14

My First Broken Heart

I stopped at the snake door knocker, saying the password happily, not knowing what lay ahead of me and when I stepped through the common room threshold, I saw him, wait, no, scratch that…_them_!

Draco…my Draco…was…he was snogging Scarlett!

It seemed that the world stopped spinning, well, at least my world. My heart seemed to stall mid-beat as I watched my boyfriend and one of my best friends snog. One question ran through my mind.

_How could he do this?_

I was crushed…but after a moment or two, I was angry. Scar was my friend, or so I thought, how could she do this! So, I did what any loyal girlfriend would have done in the same position (and I'm pretty sure some guys would do this as well.)

"WHAT THE SKINNER IS THIS!?" I screamed, making Scarlett and Draco shoot apart.

"Han!" Scarlett said as Draco just sat there…looking…oddly satisfied. "I-I-I can explain!"

"YEAH?" I shouted "EXPLAIN THEN WHAT YOU WERE DOING SNOGGING MY BOYFRIEND!" I demanded.

"Han, Han, he was all over me!" Scarlett said "He was on me, I tried to push him off and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I shouted, turning to Draco, hot angry tears stinging my eyes "And you!" I said, voice cracking "I can't believe you'd do this. I loved you, and I trusted you, and you do this!" my voice shook.

All Draco did was look at me "It's my life, Hannah. I can snog who I want." he said simply.

I gaped. "Well, not when you're dating someone!" I shouted.

Draco smirked "How do you know I haven't snogged girls when I was dating you before?"

I gasped. "You liar!" I said.

Draco got up and looked at me "What did you just call me?" he snapped.

I glared at him "I called you a liar, what are you going to do about it?"

Draco just stood there for a moment…then he did the unthinkable.

He raised his hand, and slapped me across the face…hard.

I gasped and held my cheek, which was burning.

"Never speak to me again, Potter!" Draco shouted.

All I did was look at him…I half expected and half hoped he'd start laughing and say "Only joking, love." but his eyes were stone cold, glaring down at me. So, I did the only thing I could do.

I spun on my heel and ran away, not stopping until I got to Nightshade's tree.

…

**Scar's POV**

Potter was such a fool! This row of hers and Malfoy's was just what I needed to get my plan up and going.

I waltzed into the common room, where the blond was sitting, grumbling about Hannah's "overreacting over a simple fact".

I walked over to him and sat down, smirking "Hello, Malfoy." I said happily "Heard you and Han had a row." I said.

Malfoy growled at me "Yeah, she was overreacting over what I said about Umbridge and her brother. God, she's so bloody defensive!"

I smirked and pulled out my wand with my left hand, smirking down at my left forearm "Such a shame." I said, getting up "I guess you wished you had kissed me last term, huh?"

Malfoy looked at me and snarled "Even though she's overreacting, I'd never kiss you while I'm dating her! I love her!"

I smirked and let Malfoy turn around. "Oh, such a shame." I said, pointing my wand at the back of his head and smirking some more. "_Imperio_!"

Malfoy turned to me and I smirked. _Stage one worked._ I thought _Now, Draco, come over here and snog me._

Malfoy grabbed my waist and flung me to the couch, starting with a deep kiss.

I smirked as he did so. _Getting Hannah to turn to the Dark Side will be all…too…easy._ I thought to myself in a drawl before turning back to Malfoy. _Now, use tongue._ I ordered Malfoy.

Malfoy obliged, hey, he had to. He was under MY control. And now I was snoggin Hannah Potter's boyfriend. This plan was already headed to a positive outcome.

It was even getting better. I heard the common room door close and a female gasp.

_That had better be Hannah._ I thought.

"WHAT THE SKINNER IS THIS!?" she screamed, making me shoot off Malfoy, and ordering him to do the same.

"Han!" I said as Draco just sat there looking satisfied like I told him to as I played the victim instead of the guilty party. "I-I-I can explain!"

"YEAH?" Hannah shouted her voice shaking. "EXPLAIN THEN WHAT YOU WERE DOING SNOGGING MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Han, Han, he was all over me!" I said, sounding as shocked as she was. "He was on me, I tried to push him off and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Hannah shouted, turning to Draco, angry tears falling down her face as I nearly fell victim to laughter. "And you!" she said, her voice cracking "I can't believe you'd do this. I loved you, and I trusted you, and you do this!" her voice shook.

All Draco did was look at her until I ordered him to say what I wanted him to say. "It's my life, Hannah. I can snog who I want." I made him say simply.

I gaped. "Well, not when you're dating someone!" I shouted.

Draco smirked "How do you know I haven't snogged girls when I was dating you before?"

She gasped. "You liar!" she said.

Draco got up and looked at her "What did you just call me?" he snapped. (Again, I made him do that.)

Hannah glared at him "I called you a liar, what are you going to do about it?"

Draco just stood there for a moment…then I made him do what I knew he'd never do.

_Slap her…slap her as hard as you can. Make it leave a mark._

He raised his hand, and slapped her across the face…hard enough for the echoing CRACK to ring through the common room.

Hannah gasped and held her cheek, which was starting to blossom a red hand print.

I tried to fight off a smirk and instead look shocked as I made Malfoy say:

"Never speak to me again, Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

All she did was stare at him, no doubt hoping that the situation was a trick, or a joke, or almost a dream, but his eyes, like I made him to, were stone cold, glaring down at her.

I smirked with triumph when Hannah turned on her heel and ran away, a few faint sobs coming from her direction.

I lifted the Imperious Curse off of Malfoy and he shot a glare at me.

"What was that!?" he shouted "Hannah could have seen us do that!"

I laughed "Oh, Malfoy…she already has. And now you two are over. Thanks for slapping her, by the way." I said before walking up to my dorm to pet Masquerade and laugh in triumph.

…

**Hannah's POV**

I sobbed out the password to Nightshade's and slid down as fast as I could, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

No such luck. Ivy was there…and so were Sheila and She-Cat.

I just said nothing and sat on a couch alone, burying my face in my hands.

"What, Han?" Ivy asked, making me look up at her. "OH MY GOSH! What happened to you face?"

I felt my eyes water and I blinked, letting them fall "D-Draco…" I said simply, wanting to say something more but not being able to.

"What, Hannah?" Sheila said, sitting next to me, She-Cat sitting on my other side.

"Draco hit me! And he told me never to speak to him again!" I wailed, starting to cry.

"THAT LITTLE PRICK DID WHAT!?" Ivy shouted as Sheila gasped and She-Cat snarled.

"Oh, Hannah!" Sheila said, taking me in her arms and hugging me "I'm so sorry. But it was just Malfoy…what's the big deal?"

I sniffed as I heard a door slam "The big deal was…I love him!" I said, as She-Cat hugged me too. "I need my big brother."

Sheila and She-Cat looked at each other before nodding "Ok, let's go. We'll take you up to Gryffindor Tower."

She-Cat took out a quill and a roll of parchment "You two go on. I'm going to leave Ivy a note telling her we've gone to her common room." she said, scribbling as Sheila and I started out of Nightshade's.

…

**Ivy's POV**

I stormed out of Nightshade's the minute Han had said Malfoy hit her and dumped her.

I headed down to the dungeons…where Malfoy was.

And the little bastard had the gall to be laughing with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Nott over a joke Crabbe said.

I stormed over and Malfoy looked up at me, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't the little Gryffindor!" Malfoy said, smiling "What do you want?"

I did something I've wanted to do since I met the little asshole.

I threw my fist back and I punched the prick in the face…hard…and breaking his nose.

Malfoy grabbed his nose and I saw two tears fall down his face "What was that for?" he asked, his voice cracking.

I jabbed him in the chest "Now you know how she feels!" I said, turning on my heel and walking away.

I heard someone following me and Malfoy grabbed my arm.

I turned around and grabbed his arm, turning it towards me as I kicked him to his knees.

I pulled his hair so his head tilted back so I could snarl in his ear "Don't you follow me, you rotten little prick!" I hissed "I told you, you hurt her, you'd better run." I said before letting him go and walking off to Nightshade's to comfort my best friend.

When I got there, though, Han, Sheila and She-Cat were gone. Only a note was there on the table.

I picked it up and started reading it.

_V,_

_Hannah needed to see Harry. Her, Sheila and I are in the Gryffindor common room so she could be with him. See you soon._

_She-Cat_

I tucked the note in my pocket and started towards the portrait hole.

…

**Hannah's POV**

When I said the password, the Fat Lady gave me a sympathetic look as I walked in, my face tear stained.

"Harry!" Sheila shouted as I walked in, She-Cat in her cat form following close behind me. "Come here, quick! It's Hannah!"

Harry rushed down from the boy's dorm, Ron on his tail. "What's wrong?" he asked, stressed out at Sheila's tone before looking at me "Why does Hannah have a red hand mark on her cheek?"

I sniffed and said "Draco…" before I couldn't say another word. I started sobbing as Sheila wrapped an arm around me.

"Malfoy hit her…then he dumped her hard." She-Cat said, rubbing my back.

"THE FERRET FACED ROTTEN LITTLE PRICK DID WHAT TO MY SISTER!?" Harry bellowed, triggering movement from the dorms.

Ron snarled and started cracking his knuckles, muttering about "When I get my hands on the git, he's going to get it."

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati Patil, and Jamie Vain came from the girls' dorms and Fred, George, and Neville came from the boys' dorms.

"What's going on?" they all said together.

"THAT ROTTEN LITTLE BLOND HEADED PRICK THAT SHARES A HOUSE WITH MY SISTER FREAKING SLAPPED HER AND DUMPED HER!"

"A-A-And…" I sobbed "I c-caught him s-snogging S-S-Scarlett Z-Zimmerman!" I wailed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh, Hannah!" Fred said, ripping me from Sheila and She-Cat and holding me "Don't cry…it's just Malfoy…he's a natural prick."

"It's not that." I said, my voice thick with tears "I-I loved him!" I wailed, burying my face in Fred's chest.

"Oh, Hannah." George said, shaking his head "And I thought you were smart!"

I started crying harder.

"George!" Fred snapped, rubbing my back "There's a time and a place for everything, and this is neither time nor place!" he snapped "Wait until we get to Malfoy." he added in an undertone. "Hannah, don't, it's ok. We'll get the prick. We'll teach him not to mess with Weasleys."

I sniffed, unable to say anything.

"Here, Fred." Harry said, holding out his arms "I think Hannah needs her big brother right now."

Fred nodded and handed me over to Harry, who took over consoling me.

"Malfoy's as good as dead, Hannah." Harry said, rubbing my back as someone else came walking down a flight of stairs. "He doesn't deserve you…he never did."

"What's going on?" someone asked.

Harry turned around, letting me go and giving Seamus Finnegan a dark look "If you must know, Seamus, my sister got dumped by Malfoy...and he also slapped her"

Seamus just stood there, shocked before stepping over to me "Wow…that sucks. Sorry, Hannah." Seamus said, giving my back a quick rub before stepping back and heading back up the stairs.

Fred nudged Harry "Hey, Harry…" he said "I think you should leave Hannah to George and me. We can try to cheer her up.."

Harry looked up and nodded gravely "Good luck. She hasn't been this upset since her and Ivy had that row in second year." he said dryly, handing me over to Fred and motioning to Ron.

"What about Ivy?" Ivy's voice said behind me.

I turned around and sniffed "Where were you?" I asked.

Ivy smirked "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Ivy said simply. "You'll know in due time."

I turned and found that Harry and Ron were gone.

"Probably gone to beat up Malfoy." Neville said nervously.

Parvati smirked "He'd be asking for it."

…

**Harry's POV**

I started storming down to where my little sister's common room was and saw Malfoy hanging around with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

I barged over and snarled "Hey, you ferret faced git!" I shouted.

Malfoy turned to me and sneered "What do you want, Potter?" he demanded, turning to Crabbe and Goyle and smirking "Sent here by Duff to make me feel better after she broke my nose?"

I looked to his nose, and sure enough there was dried blood in between his nose and mouth.

I smirked and took a step towards him "You deserve so much more than that, you prick!" I said, charging towards him until Ron started holding me back "Ron, let go!" I shouted "I wanna kill him for what he did to my sister!"

"Harry, Malfoy's a-" Ron started, fighting hard to keep me back.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S THE PRESIDANT OF THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD, RON! YOU SAW WHAT THE PRAT DID TO MY SISTER, I'LL RIP HIM A NEW ASSHOLE LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE WHEN I FIRST FOUND OUT ABOUT THEM!" I bellowed, losing my temper.

Ron hesitated, looking at Malfoy, who was frozen in fear and then he snarled. "We'll get him together." he said, letting me go and letting me jump on Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott ran off.

I held Malfoy's arms behind his back as Ron punched him, alternating between his stomach, to his chest to a blow or two to the face before Ron told me to let go. The Ron held Malfoy's arms behind his back as I did the same.

"You. Complete. _prick. _Malfoy!" I grunted between punches "You. Lowlife. Slimy. Coward!" I added, giving him one more good blow to the cheek "And this is for Hannah!" I said when Ron dropped him, giving him a swift kick to the balls before picking him up by the robes "Don't mess with the Potters." I spat before walking off with Ron.

"That felt good." I said, smirking at Ron.

"Yeah, but you know we're gonna get detention." Ron said "Most likely from Snape."

I glared at Ron "I don't care, Ron. He hurt my sister and I hurt him. Now we're even."

Ron laughed "You kind of overdid it, mate." he said.

I smirked "Ok, I admit it, some of those blows were just for me. But him hurting my sister triggered it, so I was being a good brother!"

We were silent up until we walked into the common room, Fred still holding Hannah as she was still crying.

"What did you do?" Jamie Vain asked me.

I smirked "I beat the ever loving shit out of Malfoy for hurting my sister." I said proudly.

Hermione squeaked "Harry! He's a prefect! He's going to make life so hard for you!"

"Like my life isn't hard enough, Hermione?" I asked, making Hannah look up at me with a tear stained face.

"We got him, sis." I said, wrapping an arm around her "I taught him not to mess with my baby sister."

Hannah buried her face in my shoulder, Fred's arm still around her "Thank you, Harry. You're a great brother." she said.

I smiled. "I know…it's my job." I said, taking her away from Fred and holding her tightly and kissing her slapped cheek "The bastard will never hurt you again. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Hannah wrapped her arms around my neck "I love you, Harry." she sobbed quietly.

I smirked, and rubbed her still shaking back. "I love you too, sis." I said.


	15. Chapter 15: Depressed with the DA

**A/N: Fair warning, this chapter mentions attempted cutting, and depression. Don't like, don't read.**

Chapter 15

Depressed with the D.A.

…

**Ivy's POV**

That bastard Malfoy went way too far. Because of him, my normally, happy, bubbly, talkative best friend was reduced to a quiet, sad and distant version of herself!

She took to sitting at the Gryffindor Table and with the Gryffindors during lessons. She couldn't face sitting at the Slytherin Table with that git there.

Nothing we thought of could make her smile. Not even when Fred had dyed Drosie's hair green and silver again. No, that made her feel worse. Reminded her of Malfoy and when she told him in second year about the same thing.

Drosie even was worried. And that was saying a lot, because she wasn't Hannah's biggest fan. Normally, she'd crack a joke at her expense and Hannah would snap back a retort about her being a Muggleborn…but after that day…nothing!

She wasn't even eating anything! Damn it, she just sat there…reading my stupid aunt's course book! UMBRIDGE'S COURSE BOOK!

Speaking of Umbridge, she had caught all those people in Hogsmeade in the Hog's Head pub…and now all clubs were banned…that didn't help Hannah's mood much…at least until her Captain, some seventh year, went and got permission for the Slytherin team to practice…the Gryffindor team not too far behind.

Harry was shitting kittens. He wanted his little sister back…and as soon as possible.

I had a whole new reason for loathing Malfoy's guts…he freaking broke my best friend.

Or did he?

A whole week after Malfoy dumped Hannah in that horrible way, Hermione came up to me and Hannah during lunch, where Han, as usual, refused to eat anything.

"Hey!" Hermione said cheerfully, sitting down.

Hannah just nodded and I smirked "Hey, what's got the Bookworm so happy?"

Mione smirked "Well, Harry found a place to do Hannah's Defence Lessons!"

At this, Hannah's eyes just lit up and she stood straighter. "Really?!" she said enthusiastically.

Mione nodded "Yeah. Dobby told him. Want to find a time where everyone should meet?"

Hannah nodded "Tonight." she said, beaming as she peeled a banana and bit into it. "Tonight at seven. Tell everyone on that parchment. Oh, this will be so exciting!"

I smiled brightly. My best friend was back! And she was eating!

At least…until Malfoy came into the Hall.

Hannah just stood up, took her book bag and dagger and walked out, silent as a church mouse as if Hermione's good news was never delivered.

…

**Hannah's POV**

I was thrilled that Harry had found a place where I could rebel against Umbitch…who was the root cause for my depression…but…I still missed that sarcastic blond.

I went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and shut the door, looking into the only whole mirror and stared at myself in it.

_Look at you!_ I thought to myself. _What was Draco thinking when he asked you out? Scarlett's way prettier than you are…I mean, look at her…she has blonde hair, yours is a pathetic black! What girl do you know with long, black hair?_

_And look how short you are! Scarlett's taller than five foot two, she's almost five foot seven! Not to mention how thin she is compared to you. Yeah, Draco deserves Scarlett a lot more than some short stack. I mean, come on! He had to get on his knees to bite your neck the way he did!_

I looked in the mirror again…and I hated what I saw. Black hair, metallic blue eyes…that pathetic scar on my neck! That was probably what drove Draco off…that bloody eyesore!

I took out my dagger in anger at myself and sat on the bathroom floor, putting the blade near my wrist.

I paused…_Pathetic_. I thought angrily to myself _Just pathetic! The Great Hannah Potter resorting to cutting herself because of a break-up! What would your brother say?_

I thought about it, looking down at the blade and my wrist, trying to decide if it was worth it.

"Screw this crap." I said, taking the dagger and bringing it down on my wrist to slash it.

"Stop!" someone said, running into the bathroom and taking my dagger out of my hand before I could bring it down on my wrist "What the hell d'you think you're doing?!"

I creased my eyebrows together. I knew that voice from somewhere…but I didn't know from where exactly until I looked up.

It was Seamus Finnegan.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to reach up for my dagger.

"Well, I was walking down to the library to get a book for that Potions' assignment we have when I saw the door opened a crack and you about to cut yourself!" Seamus snapped, holding my dagger up out of my reach "What the hell are you on?"

"Nothing!" I snapped angrily. "Can't a girl decide to cut herself in peace in this school without her stupid brother's dorm mate trying to stop her?"

"Uh, no?" Seamus said "Because cutting's the coward's way out."

"You calling me a coward, Finnegan?" I demanded, trying to reach up for my dagger again.

"If the boot fits, wear it." Finnegan said, glaring down at me.

We just stayed like that for another couple of minutes before I sighed "Ok, you're right. I'm a…a coward." I admitted.

Finnegan smirked "Good. Here's your dagger back." he said, handing me it and sitting on the floor, patting the spot next to him for me.

I sat down, a little shy.

"So…" he said, tapping his legs "what put you under the impression that cutting was a good idea?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said after a minute "I just caught my ex snogging another girl and…" I cut myself off with a stray tear.

Seamus handed me a tissue "That sucks." he said simply.

I took the tissue off him "Thanks." I said, wiping my eyes. "It's just…it's…so hard!" I said upset.

Seamus nodded "I know. Me dad is a Muggle…and Mam didn't tell him she was a witch until after they were married…and Mam was pregnant with me. It was so big a shock for him, he left me mam for a while before I was born. Me mum was crushed." he finished, running a hand through his sandy hair.

I blinked "That's so low!" I said "Nobody should have to go through that, especially not pregnant!" I said sympathetically.

Seamus shrugged "Yeah. It sucked for Mam. But she was overjoyed when he came back, the day before I was born, with apologies coming out the bum. Mam took him back, and her excitement was what caused me to be born."

I shrugged "Yeah…your mum's lucky." I said sadly. "I doubt that Draco will take me back." I said, feeling a tear fall down my face.

"Hey, hey." Seamus said, wrapping an arm around me "None of that, now. I guess that was the wrong thing to say."

I smiled "Thanks for trying, though." I said.

Seamus started laughing "If you want I could always…" he started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"What?" I asked, somewhat nervous that my companion would choke.

"I could always blow Malfoy's wardrobe up. I've got a rather…obsession…with pyrotechnics."

I nodded and laughed "Yeah, I remember with your feather from first year. You blew it up while-"

"We were trying to levitate it!" we said together, bursting out laughing.

I grabbed my side and sighed "You know, Finnegan, I haven't laughed so hard in days."

Seamus chuckled and shook his head "God, call me Seamus, Potter."

I smirked "I seem to get that a lot." I say "I called…a certain someone by their surname, then called him by his first name up until now…then I called Hermione 'Granger' for a time until she told me to call her Hermione…and now you." I said, crossing my arms and sighing.

Seamus smirked "Well, what can I say? I hate being called by my last name."

I smirked "Me too. Call me Hannah, damn it!" I said, bursting out laughing and making Seamus do the same.

Seamus sighed for the second time that afternoon "You know, I don't see why Malfoy dumped you…or slapped you for that matter. You're a pretty fun girl."

I smiled "Thanks." I said shyly, biting my lip.

"Hey, remember that one time in Lockhart's room?" Seamus asked, turning to me "With the Cornish Pixies?"

I laughed "Oh, yeah! And we both burst out laughing at the same time!"

Seamus snickered "I still think the ass was a fake."

I nodded "Yeah. Me too."

Seamus sneered "But I think we're better off with him than this Umbridge woman."

I nodded. "Me…too." I said slowly.

"I also heard you caught Malfoy snogging Zimmerman." Seamus said, becoming serious.

I nodded "Yeah…" I said sadly.

"I don't see why. Zimmerman's ugly." Seamus admitted "You're much better looking."

I blushed, not having heard a compliment from a boy in days "Thanks." I said shyly.

Seamus and I looked at each other for a while before I realized something.

"Oh!" I said shooting up "You hate Umbridge, right?" I asked.

Seamus nodded "Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone…but we're going to have secret practical DADA lessons!" I whispered excitedly "The first one's tonight…you want in?"

Seamus creased his eyebrows together "Is your brother going to be there?" he asked coldly.

I nodded "Yeah…but don't worry, this is all my idea." I checked my watch "CRAP! I gotta be there now!" I said starting out, before turning to Seamus "You coming?" I asked.

Seamus sat there for a moment before standing up "Yeah…I guess I'm in."

I beamed "Well, come on, then!" I said, waiting for Seamus before taking out the parchment Hermione gave to Ivy to give to me.

…

Seamus and I walked up to the seventh floor corridor, where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy were waiting, Harry pacing around a wall.

"Hi, everyone!" I said cheerfully as I walked over.

Ivy's eyes lit up, Hermione beamed happily, Ron looked dazed and Harry glared at me, than at Seamus.

"Hi, Hannah!" Ron, Hermione and Ivy said together happily.

"What's he doing here!?" Harry demanded, jerking a thumb at Seamus.

"Seamus is with me, Harry." I said simply as suddenly a door appeared where I originally thought was just wall. "LOOK!"

Harry turned and smirked "That's a good thing." he said before opening the door and going in, Hermione, Ron and Ivy going after him and Seamus and I after them.

The room was huge and lit with torches like in the dungeons were. There were bookcases lining the walls and large silk cushions on the floor. There was a bunch of strange instruments in a shelf on the back of the room.

"Secrecy Sensors." Seamus told me. "And that mirror thing is a Foe-Class."

I pointed to the one Secrecy Sensors that I recognized…a Sneakoscope, which Ron gave to Harry for his thirteenth birthday.

Hermione took a book and a cushion and sat down to read as a knock came to the door. Ivy went to answer it.

"I'll be the doorman!" Ivy said proudly, opening the door for Ginny, Neville, Lavender and Dean Thomas.

"Dean!" Seamus said, going over to high five his best friend.

"Hey, Shea!" Dean said, refusing to leave Seamus hanging "I see you were wheeling the latest guest of Malfoy's Heartbreak Hotel."

Seamus and I glared "Shut up, Dean!" we said together.

"Like Hannah would want to be in a relationship with me after what happened." Seamus said, rolling his eyes "Honestly, Dean."

I smirked as more people came in (Willow and her friends coming in to give me a big hug…must have heard about me and Draco)…and by the time eight o'clock arrived, every single cushion was occupied, every one sitting on one…but me.

"Oi!" Fred said, waving to me "Plenty of cushion over here, Han!"

I smirked and gave Seamus a "See you later!" before turning to Fred "Love to, Freddie, but I'm heading this." I said standing next to Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and silence fell.

I cleared my own throat and began "Ok!" I shouted at the couple of second year girls gossiping happily in the back, who immediately fell silent "I was thinking of what we should start with first and - What, Hermione?"

"I think we should elect a leader." Hermione said simply.

"I nominate Hannah!" Willow said, standing up and putting her hand in the air "This was her idea!"

I beamed and went cherry red.

"I second Hannah's nomination!" Seamus said, putting his hand in the air.

"I nominate Harry!" Cho Chang said, raising her hand and glaring at Willow, making me glare at her.

"Hey, it was Hannah's idea for this, Chang, so I'd watch it!" Willow snapped, glaring back at Cho.

I beamed "I say Harry and I both be leader." I said.

"You more! This was your idea!" Willow said.

I blushed as Ivy looked to everyone "Ok, all in favour of Hannah being our leader and Harry being vice-leader?"

Everyone put up their hand, Willow's going straightest into the air.

I went cherry red and Harry flushed "Uh…thanks." we said together.

"Ok, back to what I was saying - _What_, Hermione?" I asked, turning back to Hermione.

Hermione beamed "I think we should also have a name. Promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, you know what I mean?"

"How about the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina Johnson suggested hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" Fred suggested, making me giggle.

"I think we should call it TSTSTUIABASBRCU." I said proudly.

Everyone gave me a look.

I started giggling "It stands for The Society That States That Umbridge Is A Bitch And Should Be Re-Christened Umbitch."

Everyone laughed with me and Ivy applauded. "I second that idea!" Ivy said, pointing to me.

Hermione frowned. "I was thinking something along the lines of a name that wasn't obvious to everyone what we're up to, so we can talk about it outside of meetings."

"How about the Defence Association?" Chang said "Or the DA for short, so we can talk about it outside of meetings."

I smirked. "I hate to say it, Chang, but the DA sounds good."

"Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that is the Ministry's biggest fear, isn't it?" Ginny said, nodding along with me.

Hermione grinned "All right all in favour for the DA?" she said, getting on her knees to count the raised hands. "Motion passed! It's a majority!"

Then she wrote something down on the piece of parchment we all signed and pinned it to the wall. In big letters she had written:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

I smirked "Right." I said when she sat down again "What do you think, Harry? Shall we get to practicing?"

Harry nodded and leaned into my ear "Disarming Charm?" he muttered to me.

I nodded and turned to everyone "ALL RIGHT!" I shouted, making the chatter silence "We're going to start with the Disarming Charm…you know…_Expelliarmous_."

"It may be basic, but I found it very useful." Harry chirped.

"Oh, _please_!" Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms "You honestly think that _Expelliarmous_ will defend us against You-Know-Who? We might as well learn hand to hand combat for all the good it'll do!"

"I used it against him." Harry said coldly "And it damn well saved my life last June."

"And so did hand-to-hand combat!" I snapped. "I fought off six Death Eaters single handed! But if you think it's so beneath you, you can leave and let Umbitch teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Smith kept his mouth shut.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" I demanded.

Not a peep from anyone. Even Sheila, who normally was chatting away happily, was silent.

"Good." I said, smirking "Then pair up and practice. Harry and I'll make rounds and correct people should they need it."

Everyone clambered to find a partner after that. I paired up the first years. I paired Willow with Hiyori Kuran and the Ravenclaw girl, Merissa Grey with Lucas Burke. I put Lucas's sister, Desiree with Rose Zeller and Natalie MacDonald with Euan Abercrombie.

Sheila and She-Cat were paired together, and so were Ivy and Zacharias Smith (poor Ivy.). The Creevey brothers went together, and so did the Weasley twins. Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot were paired together and for the final pair I can think of, Ginny and Michael Corner.

"Oi, Han!" Seamus said, coming up next to me "Be my partner? Dean's with Archimedes Lovegood."

I smirked "Sure…just try not to blow me up." I said, laughing.

"You shut up!" Seamus said, drawing his wand and pointing it at me. "_Expelliarmous!_"

Nothing happened. I shook my head "Seamus, you're supposed to wave your wand." I said "Watch me." I said, pointing my own wand at Seamus and waving it _"Expelliarmous!"_

There went Seamus' wand, toppling high over his head and down the shirt of Justin Finch-Fletchley, who's hair was currently on end due to Luna Lovegood's attempt to Disarm him.

"Ok, stop!" Harry shouted "Stop! STOP!"

Nothing happened. Then, I opened my mouth.

"Plug your ears, Seamus." I said softly.

Seamus gave me a confused look and obeyed.

"HEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, holding the "EY!" until everyone lowered their wands. "Thank you." I said, smiling "That wasn't bad…but there is room for improvement, as I've seen." Zacharias glared at me. "Let's go again. Ron, you don't mind working with Seamus as I make a few suggestions, do you?" I asked.

Ron shook his head reluctantly and set to work with Seamus as Harry and I walked around, patrolling and stopping here and there to make suggestions, improve wand waving, pretty much anything. And gradually, performance improved. I was rather shocked to see Seamus going so long without blowing something up.

Then Harry walked over to Cho Chang and her friend (Marietta, I think?), and Chang screwed up (I laughed in my head) and lit her friend's robe sleeve on fire.

…

After a very interesting conversation between the Lovegoods, Chang, Sheila, Ramona and Ivy, I had managed to check the time and shout for silence.

"Ok! Great work everyone!" I said to the DA "I say, seeing as Angelina is going to mention Quidditch practices and games, we meet up next Wednesday to decide on additional meetings then. Good night, all!"

Everyone walked out in their own little groups, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ivy one of the last to leave.

"Hey, Han, you coming?" Ivy asked.

I looked around the room and shook my head "I'm going to clean up." I said simply.

Ivy just nodded and walked out with Hermione.

I started picking things up and putting them in random places, feeling proud of myself. If only Draco could see me then.

Draco…

Another war with my common sense and my irrationality ensued, my irrationality saying the reason Draco dumped me was because I was too ugly for his style. My common sense said there had to be a reason.

But, just like last time, my irrationality won…and I found myself with my dagger in hand again, wondering whether to slash my wrist or not.

I never got to make the decision, when someone grabbed my shoulders and I screamed.

"SKINNER, FANELLI AND FAKSA!" I shouted, only to be gagged.

"Merlin, Hannah," Fred's voice said "I thought you'd be safe. What on earth are you doing, trying to cut yourself!"

I blushed and mumbled something about my irrationality over what happened with me and Draco overtook my common sense.

"And my irrationality is kind of right, Fred, I mean, look at me!" I said, gesturing to myself "I'm small, I'm scrawny, I'm temperamental, I'm ugly…no wonder Draco didn't want me anymore." I said, tears falling down my face.

"Hey, hey." Fred said, hugging me "Enough of that. Your irrationality is wrong…you get me, wrong! Malfoy is a git and he didn't know what a beautiful, intelligent girl he had. Not to mention great at pranking Filch."

I smiled "Really?" I asked.

Fred nodded "Of course. In fact…" he lowered his voice down to a mutter "I kind of had a crush on you for a time."

I rolled my eyes "Ha-ha, very funny, Fred." I said, giggling.

Fred looked at me, serious for once "No, I'm serious. You're not like the other Slytherins I know. They were as bitchy, cynical, and despicable as you could get. You're one of a kind." I blushed and hugged Fred "I know you're just trying to get me to perk up, but…I can't for the life of me."

Fred tilted my chin up to look at him "Try?" he said, kissing my forehead "I hate to see my little sister and former crush upset."

I blushed "I don't know." I said, looking down.

Fred tilted my chin up again and placed a light kiss to my lips. "When you do know, you know where to find me." he said before walking out.

"Wait!" I said, making Fred turn around.

"What?"

"You'll get caught by Filch…maybe you ought to walk with me under my Invisibility Cloak to Gryffindor Tower." I said smirking.

Fred smirked "I'll be fine, Hannah. I'm one of the Weasley twins, remember? I'm fine with being caught." he came back over to my side and kissed my temple "I'll see you around, Han." he said before walking out.

The smirk was wiped off my face as I creased my eyebrows together when the door closed.

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I put on my Cloak and walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Quidditch Again

Chapter 16

Quidditch Again

The first Quidditch match of the year was coming fast, and the DA meetings were put on hold for practices (which I was starting to dread for obvious reasons, but, I played my Evanescence on the MP3 player that Hermione Charmed for me to work in Hogwarts during scrimmages to tune out the team and concentrate.).

Divination wasn't going well. Professor Trelawney was inspected by Umbitch (as part of her job as High Inquisitor…gag!) and ten days after that, Trelawney got her results…and wasn't happy with it.

All the Quidditch teams got permission to reform after Umbridge's decree. So it was practically useless now (provided for the DA.).

The days prior to the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (it was the first time I was on a broom in over a year and I was a little rusty), Snape had actually abstained (like McGonagall did for Harry, and to my shock, Ron, who I later learned was the new Gryffindor Keeper.) me and Draco from homework…he was anxious for us to beat Gryffindor.

"I would very much like to see the Quidditch Cup in my study this term, Ms Potter." Snape said to me "Nothing would give me the pleasure than to take it from Professor McGonagall. You could use the extra time to practice, won't you?"

The day of the match, I slipped on my Quidditch robes and sat with the Slytherin team (as far away from a certain blond as possible) and picked at some breakfast before grabbing my Nimbus 2001, slinging it over my shoulder and walking out, bumping shoulders with Draco.

I decided to show I was a strong woman (although, truthfully, I really was still heartbroken). So I glared up at him "Stay the bloody hell out of my way, Malfoy. And nobody will get hurt." I snapped before turning and walking off with my fellow Chasers.

As I walked down the Slytherin table, I saw all the Slytherins wearing silver crown shaped badges, and I made out the words etched onto them:

**WEASLEY IS OUR KING**

**AND**

**POTTER IS OUR QUEEN**

I rolled my eyes and walked into the change room, sitting in the corner away from everyone as I put in my MP3 and playing my pump up song…Down With Webster's Whoa Is Me.

I heard the faintest of roars out in the stands and I took out one of my earbuds.

"Who the hell's doing that!" I snapped.

Our new Captain, Montague, peered out the door and back at me "The Looney Lovegoods have hats supporting Gryffindor." he said, rolling his eyes "The girl's got some stupid lion and the boy's got a serpent, which the lion's eating."

I growled and put in my earbud again. "Don't let them mess you up…" I chanted quietly to myself.

"Here, you gotta wear it." Lucy Selwyn, the last Chaser from my first year, and the one in her final year said, handing me the same silver badge I saw with the Slytherins at the Slytherin table.

I huffed, not wanting to be benched this game and put it on as we marched out onto the pitch, cranking up the volume on another song: again, Down With Webster (I was taking a break from my usual Evanescence because well, Down With Webster's my pump up band!).

Lucy tapped me on the shoulder and I held up a hand "Not now, I'm getting in my zone." I said simply.

"Han, that's what I'm trying to say!" Lucy said, pulling out my earbud and nearly making me throttle her one. The entire Quidditch team knew better than to pull out one of my earbuds before a match, Lucy should have known especially!

"What?" I snapped, wrenching back my earbud and shutting off my player.

"The match's starting." Lucy said simply, mounting.

"Oh, sorry, then." I said, mounting as well (My rule for Quidditch: You mess with me when I'm getting in the zone, call a funeral parlour unless you have something important to tell me.), relishing in the familiar feeling of wind whipping through my hair and the rush of being feet in the air with nothing but a stick under me.

Lucy gained possession quick, and passed to me, which I caught with an impossible ease as if it wasn't a year since I was playing Quidditch. (at least, that was what Lee Jordan said as he commentated.)

I flew straight for Ron, nodding at Harry and glaring at Ron competitively. Friends were nothing to me right then, I was too deep in my zone.

I went to bomb it over Ron's head, but George whacked a Bludger at me, which I narrowly missed.

The Slytherin spectators and the Slytherin team started to sing, which I didn't notice until Lee commentated about it:

"**Weasley cannot save a thing,**

**He cannot block a single ring,**

**That's why Slytherins all sing:**

**Weasley is our King!**

**Weasley was born in a bin,**

**He always lets the Quaffle in,**

**Weasley will make sure we win**

**Weasley is our King!**

**Potter can shoot on anything**

**Can put it into any ring,**

**That's why her housemates all sing:**

**Potter is our Queen!**

**Potter was raised in a bin,**

**But she always puts the Quaffle in**

**Potter will make sure we WIN!**

**Potter is our Queen**!"

I smirked and almost lost the Quaffle to Katie Bell when I flew upwards and had the Quaffle ripped out of my hand by Ivy, who passed it off to Angelina.

I flew for my ever loving life, getting nailed in the leg with a Bludger.

"You ok, Han!" Blaise shouted to me, knocking a Bludger straight towards Angelina.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back "I might feel a little sore in the morning, but nothing major!"

Montague heard me as my other Chaser, a third year with blond hair and a muscular build got the Quaffle (I think her name was Worthington.)

"GIVE POTTER THE QUAFFLE, WORTHINGTON!" Montague shouted.

Worthington gave me a look and lobbed the Quaffle underhand to me, which Bell narrowly missed catching. I body checked her with a competitive glare and flew back towards Ron.

Ron started flailing around wildly, giving me good opportunity to bomb the Quaffle over his head again…which he ducked, giving me ten points to Slytherin.

"Potter scores!" Jordan groaned amongst the boos and cheers from the crowd.

The Slytherins parted into two parts, one half conducted by Pansy and the other half conducted by Millicent, Willow and her gang acting the loudest.

"**WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,HE ALWAYS PUTS THE QUAFFLE IN**…"

Meanwhile, Willow, her gang and half of the other house were screaming at the top of their lungs:

"POTTER CAN SHOOT ON ANYTHING,CAN PUT IT INTO ANY RING…"

Ron bombed it back and I flew up to catch it, making the people screaming my song scream louder.

"**AND THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING: POTTER IS OUR QUEEN**!"

I lost the Quaffle to Ivy and she started over to Bletchley, Quaffle tucked under her arm like a rugby ball.

I snarled "NO!" I said to Lucy "I'll go get it and bring it back to you!" I said, zooming over and giving Ivy an apologetic look before body checking her and taking the Quaffle off her.

"SELWYN!" I screamed, lobbing the Quaffle at her, Lucy making a spectacular catch.

"GO, GO, GO!" I shouted, flying out in front of her "I'M OPEN!" I shouted, holding out my arms for Lucy to lob the Quaffle in.

I snatched it from an interception from Johnson and flew back towards Ron, where Worthington was.

"OI!" I shouted, chucking it to her, which she threw at the Ever-Flailing Ron, which he missed and it flew in.

The Slytherins screamed in approval as I slapped Worthington on the back "Nice play, nice play." I said, nudging her forward. "Go!" I said, motioning for Lucy to get going, with Ivy heading to Bletchley and lobbing the Quaffle, which went in.

…

After another twenty minutes, Slytherin was up forty-ten with no sign of the Snitch.

But that didn't last long. Harry dived, Draco close behind him.

My competitive side burst forth and I screamed.

"GET A MOVE ON, MALFOY!" I screamed to the blond diving for the Snitch. "COME ON!"

Would you say I'm a very vocal Quidditch player?

Anyways, holding my breath, I watched as Draco pulled up, looking livid and annoyed as Harry came up…with the Golden Snitch.

I started dismounting, disappointed beyond belief and good and ready to kill someone when…

WHAM!

Crabbe, the new Slytherin Beater alongside Blaise, whammed a Bludger at the small of Harry's back.

"HARRY!" I screamed, dismounting completely and breaking into a sprint to Harry's side, leaning down. "Harry! Harry, say something!"

Harry coughed and opened his eyes "Shit." he moaned.

"Thank Skinner!" I shouted, wrapping Harry in a hug. "It was Crabbe! He nailed you with the Bludger after you caught the Snitch." I said, before Angelina Johnson pulled me aside and hugged Harry along with Ivy and Katie.

"WE WON, HARRY! WE WON!"

I was crestfallen. I hadn't won a match since…

"Saved Weasley's neck, did you?" Draco said to Harry "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was _born in a bin…_did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

I spun around. Draco had wrote that song! Including the parts about me?

"YOU WROTE THAT!?" I demanded, going up to him and prodding him in the chest "That bit about me had better not be you tormenting me!"

Draco smirked "Of course not, Hannah. I was just pointing out how splendid a Chaser you are."

I growled "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted, turning to Ivy, Sheila, and She-Cat "Let's go, girls!" I said, annoyed as I started out with my broom "NOW!" I shouted, my temper flaring as I stormed into the Forbidden Forest, three sets of footprints following me.

"What's the matter?" She-Cat asked.

"I want to punch someone, and I don't want to get in trouble." I said bitterly as I neared the clearing and conjured up a large pillow "Someone hold it!" I barked.

Ivy took it and held it close to her stomach. "Shoot, Han. Let that built up rage out."

I snarled and started punching the pillow as hard as I could "THAT ROTTEN, SLIMY, ABUSIVE, TWO TIMING, TWO FACED, IDIOT!" I screamed as I wailed the tar out of the pillow. "HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME AS IF WHAT HAPPENED DIDN'T HAPPEN!" I said angrily "THE PRICK THINKS HE CAN SLAP ME AND THEN ACT AS IF EVERYTHING'S OK?" I said, feeling something erupt in flames behind me, but I didn't care "SPOILED ROTTEN RICH KID BASTARD!"

"Han!" Sheila said, touching my shoulder "Calm down."

"I'M TRYING!" I shouted, my temper igniting a pile of dead twigs to my left (I was losing control of my powers and lighting fires all over the place.) "I'm just pissed off, as the infernos around us prove." I said before starting to punch the pillow again "THE BASTARD THINKS HE CAN BREAK MY HEART AND EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO ME AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED! LIKE HE NEVER SKINNING SNOGGED ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHILE I WATCHED AND THEN JUST SMIRKED AS I STOOD THERE, DEVESTATED! WHY I OUGHT TO…I OUGHT TO…I ought to…" I slumped down onto my seat, angry tears falling down my face.

"Shit." I said, burying my head in my lap.

"Are you done?" She-Cat asked.

"For now, before I want to kill someone…like me." I said bitterly, my voice cracking as thunder rumbled dangerously in forming clouds.

Sheila, Fireball, She-Cat and Ivy sat down around me, She-Cat morphing into her cat form and nudging my hand before going into the castle.

"Wow…" Sheila said as Fireball flew onto my shoulder "I've never seen Hannah this upset. Malfoy must've messed her up somehow, dumping her."

Ivy glared at her as She-Cat came back with my kitten, Hellion and Ivy's orange cat, Coral.

"Hey, guys." I said, nodding to She-Cat and the kittens as my black one sat in my lap, nudging my hand as I started to sob, making rain start to fall.

"Oh, Han, don't." She-Cat said, morphing back into herself "You want I could claw Malfoy's face off?"

Didn't help me much for laughing.

"She-Cat!" Sheila said as Fireball patted my head. "Han, what's wrong now? Malfoy again?"

Ivy glared at Sheila "No shit, Sherlock!"

I gave a muted wail and buried my head in my arms, making Ivy swear.

"She-Cat!" she swore.

"MEOW!" She-Cat said, and somehow knowing she was throwing her hands up in the air.

"I said the wrong thing!" Ivy said, spitting slightly "Malfoy used to send her Sherlock Holmes books over the summer. Han, it's just Malfoy, just get over it!"

I looked up and sniffed "I can't, Ivy. I miss him!" I said sadly.

Ivy stared ahead and snarled "The bitch!" she said suddenly.

I looked at her "What?" I asked.

"Harry, Fred and George just got banned from Quidditch." Ivy said shaking her head "Harry and George ganged up on Malfoy after we left and Fred had to be held back, but all in all, Fred didn't do anything."

I gaped "THEN WHY THE HELL IS _FRED_ BANNED FROM QUIDDITCH!?" I demanded.

Ivy shrugged "Umbridge did the banning, it's Umbridge what do you expect. But, I have some good news." Ivy said, smiling.

I creased my eyebrows together "I don't think I want to know. I'm not in the mood."

Ivy smiled "Well, this you'll want to know…" she said, standing up and making me do the same "Hagrid's back."


	17. Chapter 17: A Christmas Betrayal

Chapter 17

A Christmas Betrayal

Hagrid had told us where he had been when Ivy, Hermione, Ron and a recently banned from Quidditch Harry accompanied me to Hagrid's hut (where Hagrid hugged me when Harry the big mouthed bastard told him about Draco and I breaking up.).

He was with the Beauxbatons Headmistress, Madam Maxime and trying to befriend the giants to keep them from going to Voldemort's side. Voldemort wanted nothing more than the giants back in his service like he had in the previous wizard war.

The first lesson with Hagrid back, he introduced us to a creature that only Harry, me, Neville and another person could see…because we had one thing in common.

We had seen death.

The creatures were called Thestrals. Giant, winged bony horses (reminded me a bit of my Aunt Petunia…jokes, jokes.) with a great sense of direction and they pulled the school carriages.

It was the last DA meeting before Christmas, and everyone was doing well. And I was so proud.

But the Christmas holidays that year was bringing out my inner Goth girl. Christmas was normally Draco's and my time, and it was an important day…it would have been a whole year to the day when Draco first asked me to be his.

The Room of Requirement (the title of the room that we were practicing Defence in, according to Hermione.) had decorated itself for Christmas that day, with golden baubles and signs with Harry's face on them (and yet, here I was signless!) that read: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

Harry and I stood there after a very good lesson of practicing the Impediment Jinx reviewing Stunning, me beaming at the people I helped teach proper defence.

"Excellent work, everyone!" I said proudly "I'm quite impressed. Maybe when we come back in the New Year we can practice bigger stuff, Patronuses and stuff…and just to piss off Zacharias, maybe I'll teach you all hand to hand combat, for when you lose your wands." I said, smiling. "Happy Christmas, all."

"Yeah," Harry chirped "Happy Christmas."

Everyone started filing out, some of them, Seamus Finnegan included, stopped to wish me a Happy Christmas and hug me, knowing what hell I was going to go through.

When all but Harry and Cho Chang were gone, I wanted nothing more than for her to leave, let me be alone with my brother. But, that wasn't happening.

She was crying over Cedric and asking Harry if Cedric had known his stuff if he'd have still been alive.

I pretended to clean up, ignoring what they were saying, holding my tongue when she said she really liked Harry.

_Yeah, right._ I thought _I had someone who really liked me too, it was all an act, Chang…just a stupid act. That's what love is._

And that's when Harry did something I will hate him forever for…and he knew I was there.

He was under the mistletoe with Chang…and he was kissing her…right in front of me!

I fumed and ran out of the room, slamming the door as I went and leaving the "lovebirds" in private.

I slumped down in a corridor and started sobbing. "H-How could he?" I said. "H-He knew I was r-right th-there!"

Someone sat down next to me "Han." Fred's voice said "What's wrong?"

I sniffed and looked up, seeing that Fred was smirking down at me. "I -" I started "Nothing." I said "Forget it." I said, burying my face in my arms.

"I know." Fred said, wrapping an arm around me "You're upset because of what happened still, especially now."

I shook my head "Not just that." I choked out "Harry…I was still in the room with him…and he was…snogging Chang! Right in front of me!" I said, starting to cry again.

"Hey, hey." Fred said, hugging me "Not now…it's Christmas. And you're going to be coming home with us for the holiday, perk up, there's no Malfoy in You-Know-Where!"

I sniffed "I know…" I said, smiling a little "I don't know what I'd do without you, Fred." I admitted.

Fred lifted up my chin and made me meet his eyes "Likewise, my Sly little Slytherin." he said before he did what I was and still am pretty sure wasn't in the Sister handbook.

He…kissed me.

Soft and gentle as it was…it reminded me too much of Draco…and it was contrasting Draco's hard, demanding…overly passionate kisses.

I pulled off and stood up "I'm sorry…I can't." I said, starting to turn away "Not at Christmas." I said finally, starting to walk back to the dungeons, tears stinging my cheeks as I plugged in my MP3 player and played Evanescence full blast, even after I fell asleep.

…

My dreams were haunted by the Yule Ball from fourth year…the kiss, the dancing, everything. It wouldn't let me sleep in peace.

All that ended when someone shook me urgently, nearly making me fall off the bed.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" I whispered, pulling out an earbud and letting "My Immortal" play in my other ear "What can I do for you at this late hour?" I asked.

"Ms Potter, you must come with me." Professor McGonagall said urgently "Your brother has had a nightmare about Mr Weasley's father. Apparently, he was attacked by a snake and is in grave danger. And he was right. You, the Weasleys, Ms Duff and Ms Granger must go to…" she lowered her voice to a near whisper "Headquarters at once." she said, letting me get up off the bed.

"But, Professor, my trunk, my clothes, Hellion." I said, motioning to my trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Your owl may be left in a dorm mate's care. You may bring your cat. And your trunk will be sent to you afterwards. You must come now." McGonagall said urgently

I nodded and picked up a sleeping Hellion "Yes, Professor." I said, putting on my dressing gown and tucking my MP3 in the pocked as I cradled Hellion in my arms and followed McGonagall out of the common room in my slippers.

…

When we got to Professor Dumbledore's office, Ivy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry were already standing around a glowing blue Portkey.

"I am so sorry to hear about Mr Weasley, guys." I said, turning to Ron, Ginny and the Twins.

The Weasleys in the room were all shocked and pale, but they nodded in acknowledgement anyways.

Harry took my wrist and muttered in my ear "Did you have the snake dream too?"

I shook my head, pulling my arm out of his grip with a cold glare. "No. The only thing I saw of yours was your snog session with Chang!" I snapped as I went to stand in between Fred and George, touching the Portkey in a mixture of misery and anger. "And on Christmas too!" I added in an epilogue as I felt a jerk above my naval, where I grabbed Hellion in my free arm just before we started spinning away from the Headmaster's office.

…

Mrs Weasley was awake when we got back to Grimmauld Place and so was Sirius.

"Sirius!" I said, running up and hugging him.

"Han!" Sirius said, squeezing my shoulders "Harry told me about the Malfoy boy."

I glared at him "Gee, Harry, why not alert Witch Weekly, too about the break up?" I demanded coldly "And in exchange, I could tell them that you've been snogging a Ravenclaw!"

"Let it go!" Harry shouted "It was just a kiss under the mistletoe, what did you expect me to do, leave her hanging?"

"At least wait until I left the room before you started snogging her!" I snapped, letting Hellion go.

"Both of you, enough!" Sirius said "Molly, kindly show Harry, Ron and the twins to their rooms. I'll show Hannah, Ginny, Hermione and Ivy to theirs." Sirius said, taking a hold of my arm and steering me upstairs.

"Now what was that about, Hannah?" Sirius asked, turning to me when we went in the house.

I took a deep breath and told him about the whole Harry-kissing-Chang-while-I-was-in-the-room thing.

"Wow…" Sirius said, opening a door and letting Ginny, Mione, and V go in first "I guess you have a reason to be mad. What with Malfoy's son asking you out on Christmas, and the breakup, and the whole thing with you being heartbroken…you must be on an emotional roller coaster."

I nodded "Yeah…" I said "I feel as if I'm PMSing all the time."

Sirius nodded and hugged me "We'll talk in the morning on the way to St. Mungo's to see Mr Weasley. Maybe some sleep will make you feel better."

I nodded "Maybe." I said, giving Sirius a quick hug "Night, Sirius." I said entering my room.

"Night, Hannah." Sirius said, closing the door behind me as I fell onto my bed and went into dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Accusing and Confusing

Chapter 18

The Accusing and Confusing Christmas

Mr Weasley was ok. He was pretty bad when the Order found him, and if Harry…Wonderful Harry hadn't have said anything, or hadn't dreamt it, Mr Weasley would have been dead.

We went to St Mungo's, a light green hospital that reeked worse than a Muggle hospital a lot, and when we weren't going to visit Mr Weasley, we were hanging up Christmas decorations and listening to Sirius belting out Christmas carols as he and I together put up and trimmed the Christmas tree.

I really wasn't in the mood for Christmas and the twins' jokes with Mrs Weasley. I was personally more in the mood to crawling under the covers and refusing to come out until we went back to Hogwarts.

I was taking to playing Evanescence so often, and now I was playing Taylor Swift's Last Christmas and Christmases When You Were Mine. And I was also back to not eating much (I ate a little to keep Mrs Weasley happy.).

It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting alone in my room as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, and the twins stayed downstairs talking to Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley (who had just returned from St. Mungo's just before dinner.), and I was alone, pouring my heart out into my guitar.

"**He was, a shining knight to me, and now, there is no light for me, nowhere close since I felt the fatal blow! Right now, he's probably chilling out with the Pugson I knew once upon a time. Right now, he's probably enjoying Christmas while I struggle to even make a rhyme. Or maybe now, he's snogging some hussy pureblood just like him! He's probably going to find some bitch who'll obey and listen to his every whim!**

**What he don't know is that: I kissed his worst enemy's brother, I guessed he started to believe as well as I, he's been a rotten little ferret, and I wouldn't kiss him again if my god daddy dared it. He's made me laugh, he made me cry and now I know I'll see him in hell! Cause I'll never be a guest again, at his heartbreak hotel**!"

Someone started applauding from the door and I froze.

"Well, I guess Prongslette's got something Prongs doesn't have." Sirius said, leaning against the door and smirking.

I blushed "What?" I asked, putting my guitar away.

"An ear for music. I never thought you of all people, the Quidditch playing toddler tomboy…could play guitar." Sirius came in and sat down. "I liked the song."

I shrugged "I meant to make it more sad, but, I guess the anger came out of me and…well, that." I said, looking down. "I guess you'd know why I'm so out of it."

Sirius nodded "Yeah, Harry told me."

I sighed "I wish Harry would let me tell people about the break-up. It's so annoying when he doesn't let me tell people about the goings-on in my own life." I said, crossing my arms and sighing.

Sirius nodded and touched my arm "I know." he said "I know."

I sighed "I don't know if you do, Sirius." I said, turning to my side "It's like my heart's been-"

"Ripped from your chest, stomped on it and put it back?" Sirius asked.

I turned to him and gaped "Y-Yeah…how did you know?" I asked, nervously.

Sirius smirked "I had to put up with this with your father with your mum." Sirius said "James may not have looked it, but he was a hidden romantic…I guess you get that from him."

I nodded. "Yeah. But I'm not, though, a romantic!" I said, sitting up and hugging my pillow "I'm a tomboy and nothing like those hopelessly in love teenage girls like in the romance novels I read."

Sirius smirked and nodded "You may not look it, but I saw you around Hogwarts as I was disguised, and when you were with Malfoy-"

"Please, don't say his name." I said, burying my face in the pillow.

"All right, The-Ferret-That-Will-Never-Be-Named. Whenever I saw you with him, your eyes seemed to light up like James's did with Lily around."

I nodded "Yeah…" I said sadly. "But what do I do now, Sirius?" I asked "I can't get him off my mind."

Sirius shrugged "Move on, I guess. That's all you can do. You know what they say, if you love something, set it free, and if they really love you, they'll come back."

I smiled and hugged him "Thanks, Sirius." I said. "I never knew you to be this good with relationship advice." I said.

Sirius smirked "Your father gave me a bit of training." he said simply. "Come on, we're missing the jokester princess downstairs and we hate seeing her secluded."

I smiled and stood up "Yeah, I guess I'll come down." I said, starting down before I heard a knocking on the window.

I turned and saw an eagle owl with a rose and a piece of parchment in its beak, Sirius paused.

"You go on," I said, going to the window. "I'll catch up." I added.

Sirius nodded and left, closing the door softly.

I opened the window and let the owl in, taking the three pieces of parchment, the one with the rose being set aside as I opened the first one with my name on it:

_Dear Hannah,_

_It's been months since you've talked to me. How many times must I say I'm sorry?_

_Here it is again, I'm sorry. Malfoy was all over me, I tried to tell him it was wrong, that he was with you, but he wasn't having it and he kissed me anyway. He said he'd hurt my falcon if I didn't snog him, and I was stupid, but I agreed without a word._

_I'm so sorry, Han. I never wanted to hurt you and I never expected that Malfoy would smack you like that. I don't know how long you'll hold the grudge for, but I hope it's not forever._

_Please, Hannah, please answer this owl. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for what I did. Please forgive me._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Scar_

I rolled the parchment back up and threw it on the bed, taking the other parchment with my name on it, and another two rolls fell out.

I opened the letter and was shocked to see Blaise's handwriting:

_Hannah,_

_You and Potter and Ivy and the Weasleys are very bloody lucky that you got out when you did. Umbridge was royally pissed when she saw that you had left._

_God, Malfoy's not leaving me alone! He knows I spend a lot of time with Ivy, and therefore you, and he's always asking "Did Hannah say anything about me?"…ALWAYS! It's driving me nuts!_

_Han, Malfoy's sorry. God damn it, if he were any more sorry he'd kill himself._

_No matter what we're doing, revising for OWLs (which can you help, by the way, when you get back, please? I think I'm gonna absolutely _bomb _my Potions exam, even with Snape's favouritism points and I know how good you are at it.), practicing for Quidditch (again, I need help, I'm losing my Beaters' touch!) or whatever, he always seems to drag you into the conversation._

_He's been frantic over trying to make it up to you, but you're ignoring him. (I really don't care, after the stunt he pulled, I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to him again, but you didn't hear it from me.)._

_I enclosed a couple of letters to Ivy. Tell her to open the one from me last, because Umbridge knows what I'm doing and who I'm _

_so she asked to send her letter to Ivy. I don't think V will like what her letter says, so please, Han, tell her to keep my letter for later?_

_Please, think about talking to Malfoy at least? I don't say you have to forgive him, just think about it, please?_

_Happy Christmas, your gift's coming tomorrow,_

_Blaise._

I rolled Blaise's letter back up and tucked it in my trunk and put Ivy's letters on my bed to bring downstairs.

I took the other letter with the rose and my name on it and opened it, knowing what I'd see when I opened it:

_Hannah,_

_I know you're not talking to me, but still I had to write and I have to warn you._

_SCARLETT IS A DEATH EATER! I saw it! I saw her Mark, Hannah, I did! She's at the Manor right now, she's in my house with me! Don't listen to anything she tells you! It's a lie! She's trying to woo you over to the Dark Side!_

_She's playing you, Han, like a two-bit violin, listen to me, whatever she tells you don't-_

Nothing. The letter just stopped without a signature.

I wanted to rip up the letter, I wanted to Apparate to Malfoy Manor and yell at Draco for deciding that then was a good time to talk to me after he slapped me, and that he didn't know what he was talking about.

I started out of the room, not bothering to look back, but I was upset and hurt…not to mention very confused.

"No way, Scar can't be a Death Eater." I said to myself, going back into the bedroom "I saw her arm just last term and it was perfectly pale, not an ounce of ink."

_But things change, Hannah. Maybe Draco's trying to warn you that Scarlett's after you!_

"You shut up!" I said to my common sense "I didn't ask you!"

_Just like you didn't ask me when you wanted to apologize to Draco?_

"Shut the Skinner up! I don't want to relive that day!" I snapped, turning off my brain and walking down the stairs to overhear Sirius, Remus and…Snape arguing in the dining room.

"Absolutely not! I'm not having my godson taught by the likes of you!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, it'll close his mind from You-Know-Who!" Ivy chirped into the conversation "But I don't get why I can't teach him, I'm a Legilimense as well."

"Because you stupid girl!" Snape's voice snapped "You aren't experienced enough for this!"

I walked into the dining room and stared from a livid Sirius, a shocked Remus, an annoyed Harry and a confused Ivy.

"What's going on?" I asked, gripping Ivy's letters in my hands.

"Snape wants to teach Harry Occlumency." Ivy said coldly.

"Occlumen-What?" I asked.

"Just what I said!" Harry snapped, glaring at Snape.

"Occlumency is the art of being able to block your mind." Ivy said "It's especially used against Legilimenses like me." she explained "And Snape also wants you there as back up, in case things go too far."

I sighed "Why do you need me if you're teaching Harry Occlumency, Professor?" I asked.

"You are apparently not being used by the Dark Lord, your brother, however, is." Snape explained "Professor Dumbledore wants him to close his mind. You, however, can let me know when I get in too far with your Twin Telepathy."

I sighed "Fine. Fine, I'm in." I said "But if anyone asks-"

"Potter is coming for remedial Potions and you are helping me tutor him." Snape said, collecting his cloak and starting out "A very happy Christmas to you, Ms Potter." he said before walking out.

I turned to Ivy "Well, this is completely off topic, but these are for you." I said, handing Ivy the letters "Save the one from Blaise till later." I said, passing on Snape's message as I sat down at the dining room table.

I kind of wanted to tell Ivy about what Draco had said about Scar, but I just didn't know if he was right or not. That, and dinner was served and I never got a chance.

…

My dreams weren't as sweet as I would have liked them to be. They were haunted with Draco writing frantically on a desk with Scar with a torn sleeve, exposing a Dark Mark doing something gruesome to him, like the Cruciatus Curse…another bundle of painful hexes…and then…even the Avada Kedavra curse.

I was barely aware I was muttering Draco's name all that night.


	19. Chapter 19: The World Resolves Itself

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! **

Chapter 19

The World Resolves Itself

I was taking Sirius's advice when I got back to Hogwarts, I was moving on…hanging around with Seamus more and more, and leaving Draco alone.

But I still couldn't handle what Seamus asked of me a week after I got back to school. I was wearing the new t-shirt that Blaise got me for Christmas that said in silver letters "Prefectionist" (get it, I'm a prefect, Prefectionist?).

"So then I said, 'Harry, let it go'!" I said, laughing as I finished a funny anecdote over what happened on my way into Hogwarts for the second part of term, on the Knight Bus with Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody.

Seamus laughed "Gods, Hannah, where did you learn this sense of humour?" he asked me.

I shrugged "Spending time with my little Slytherin Sister helps a lot." I said, smiling.

Seamus shook his head "Man, Hannah, you're nothing like the other girls in this school." he said, smirking.

I shrugged "In a good way?" I asked.

Seamus nodded "Yeah. I like spending time with you."

I smirked "I like spending time with you, too, Shea." I said.

Seamus blushed and looked to the ground "I, uh, I know you may not say yes, what with the break-up still being fresh for you and all, but…"

I turned to him "What?" I asked.

Seamus turned to me "I haven't been completely truthful with you."

I nodded "Uh huh…?" I asked.

"I kind of…fancy you." he admitted, making my jaw drop.

"Uh…and?" I asked.

"Hannah, will you…will you, be mine?" Seamus asked.

I bit my lip. "Uh…" I stammered.

And before I could get out an answer, Seamus kissed me.

I froze in shock, closing my eyes in consideration to Seamus' feelings when:

"FINNEGAN!"

I broke off and saw Draco standing there, livid as when Fyaro Delmonte snogged me in the previous term.

I was still frozen when Seamus stood up "What do you want, Ferret?" he demanded.

"Just as I would ask you, Finnegan. I'd like to ask what your lips were doing on my ex's." Draco sneered. "Clearly, that was unwanted physical contact."

I blinked as Seamus said "Well, she's not yours anymore, Malfoy, you can't stop her from snogging people she wants to snog." Seamus said, pulling out his wand.

"You keep off her!" Draco snapped, drawing his wand.

I was shocked. If I didn't know any better, Draco was, jealous.

But, that was impossible! Draco didn't love me, he couldn't have been jealous!

But, the way he jinxed Seamus made it seem pretty convincing that he was.

"_EVERTE SANTCUM!_"

Seamus went flying to the other side of the corridor, Draco glaring at him.

"_T-Tarantalegra_!" Seamus shouted.

"_Protego_!" Draco said, swishing his wand and making the jinx bounce back on Seamus.

Seamus started dancing uncontrollably and he snarled, pointing his wand straight at Draco's heart "_RICTESEMPRA_!"

This jinx got Draco straight in the chest…a Tickling Charm.

"_A-Alarte Ascendare_!" Draco choked in between fits of laughter.

He missed Seamus, instead making a sword from a suit of armour levitate and crash to the ground, narrowly missing Seamus, had he not moved out of the way, Seamus would have been stabbed.

Seamus snarled. "_ANTEOCULATIA_!"

I gasped and pulled out my wand, knowing what that hex did. "_PROTEGO_!" I bellowed before turning to Draco and lifting the Tickling Charm off him "_Finite Incantatem_!"

The jinx rebounded off my Shield Charm and hit Seamus, turning his sandy hair into a set of antlers.

Seamus turned to me, a look of pure anger etched on his face as he started towards me, raising his wand.

"_ARESTO MOMENTUM_!" Draco shouted to Seamus, making the latter slow down. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

And then Seamus' limbs snapped together, making him fall stiff as a board to the floor.

I stood there silent for a few moments before glaring at the two boys "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Finnegan." I said, turning to Seamus. "And be grateful I don't turn you in to McGonagall, Malfoy, duelling with a Gryffindor!" I said, turning on my heel and starting off.

"Hannah, wait!" Draco said, turning me around.

"What do you want?" I demanded, glaring up at him and crossing my arms.

Draco took a deep breath and started "I know there isn't any proper way for me to say this, and it is very odd for me, seeing as I have never truly done this, being a Malfoy, learning from a very early age that Malfoys don't do this and especially not to girls-"

"Get to the point, Malfoy, I have to get ready for patrol!" I snapped.

Draco took a deep breath "I'm sorry, ok? Sure, I know you'll say I'm entitled to my opinion, and I will stand by what I said about Umbridge, but I really shouldn't have dragged Potter into the argument."

I raised my eyebrows "Really now?" I asked "What about snogging Scarlett in front of me and slapping me?"

Draco sighed "Look, you may not believe me, but Zimmerman used the Imperious Curse on me to make me snog her, and say all those things to you, and…" Draco shuddered "slap you."

I laughed "A likely story." I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm telling the truth!" Draco said, taking something out of his robes. "You see this?"

I nodded "Yes." I said simply.

"You know what this is?" Draco asked.

I gave him the worst look I could muster "It's Veritaserum. It forces the drinker to tell the truth." I said bored.

"Good, glad your Potions brilliance isn't lacking." Draco said, downing the Potion in one. "Ok, ask me any question and I'll be forced to tell you the truth."

I thought for a second "Why did you really slap me?"

Draco took a deep breath "Granted, I was a little mad over what had happened with the argument and all, and Zimmerman came in and started talking about me wishing I had kissed her in fourth year, which she did, by the way, she was lying to you. Then she cast the Imperious Curse on me and made me snog her. And she also made me say all those things to you, and she made me slap you, I was honest to Merlin under the influence of the Imperious Curse when I snogged her and slapped you."

I creased my eyebrows together "Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you back." Draco said simply, without missing a beat. "I miss you, Hannah."

I blinked, completely shocked. "Why should I take you back?" I asked.

"Because slapping you, no matter how out of my usual state of mind I was, was the worst mistake I've ever made, especially with your history of being beaten by the Muggles. I…" Draco paused "I love you. Beautiful, brilliant, astonishing you."

I blinked "Why didn't you say so before?" I asked.

Draco shrugged "You were so tight-knit with Finnegan, Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, Duff, Alexander and Capodebt. I couldn't get near you without them ganging up and beating the ever loving shit out of me."

My eyes watered "Harry will kill you if he finds out we're at it again." I said.

Draco smirked "Nobody has to know." he said simply. "So…" he muttered something under his breath "what d'you say? Can a man be lucky enough a second time for you to be his?" he asked, tucking his wand away and pulling a dozen red roses from behind him.

Sirius was right! Draco came back! The planets seemed to settle back into their normal positions as a smile reached my face before throwing my arms around his neck.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Draco asked in my ear.

I shook my head, making him lose his smirk. "You can take that…as a hell yes!" I said happily, kissing his forehead.

"And Potter won't know?" Draco asked, his smirk back in place again.

I nodded "Absolutely." I said proudly. "Come on, we have patrol tonight, remember?"

Draco nodded "No more splitting up?" Draco asked.

I smirked "No more splitting up, it may take longer, but it'll work. We have a lot of catching up to do." I said.

Draco raised his eyebrows "Shall I carry the princess down to the dungeons to get her cloak and a change of boots?"

I laughed. Now that was the Draco I knew and loved. "Yes. Yes you shall." I said.

Draco rolled his eyes and bent down "Hop up, then, love." he said.

I beamed and jumped up on his back "To the dungeons!" I said happily. "I have music to listen to!"

As Draco carried me down the steps to the dungeons, I was still wrapping my head around what just happened. Draco and I…were back together!

All was well again. And when Draco set me down in the dungeons…I got my appetite back!

"Hang on, I'll be back!" I said, racing up to the dorms and taking out my junk food stash and packing Oreos into a plastic bag as I pinned my Prefect's badge on and jammed my dragon hide boots on.

Once I had some snacks to keep me going, I put the Oreo bag (in which I also packed a few packages of Swedish Berries, a couple of chocolate bars and a load of other Muggle candies.) and a couple of bottles of Coke in a paper bag and walked out of my dorm, cloak in hand.

Draco eyed the paper bag and gaped "Holy, are we hungry or something, Oreo?" Draco asked, smirking.

I beamed when Draco used my pet name (it made the make-up so much more real.) "I guess. C'mon, if you hurry up I'll share with you." I said, starting out of the dungeons.

I fastened my cloak with one hand and unscrewed a bottle of Coke before taking a swig "Want some?" I asked Draco.

Draco made a face "What the hell is it?" he asked.

I laughed "Coke." I said, taking another swig "It's Muggle pop, you'll like it." I said, holding the bottle out to him.

Draco hesitated "You didn't spike it, did you?" he asked.

I burst out into a fit of giggles "No, of course not, silly!" I said in between giggles "I'm not that evil!"

Draco rolled his eyes "You never know, you may be trying to get revenge on me." Draco said, taking the bottle and taking a swig. "Not bad, but Butterbeer is better." he said, handing me back the bottle.

I stuck out my tongue "Oh, screw you, I like it." I said, taking another sip before tucking the bottle back in my bag and taking out my Oreo bag "I know you've missed these." I said teasingly, waving the bag in Draco's face.

"Give me those!" Draco said, trying to wrench the bag from me. "Damn straight I missed those!"

I smirked and took one for myself "Ok," I said, taking a bite of one "I'll share with you if you play a game with me." I said giggling.

Draco creased his eyebrows together "What sort of game?" he asked.

"Song talk." I drawled "We can only speak in song." I explained.

Draco groaned "Awe, man!" he groaned "Ok, I'll play." he griped, contemplating for a moment before smirking "It's Friday, Friday-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, belting Draco one over the head for picking the most annoying song in the world, Muggle and wizard "You ever sing that song again I'll **shoot you through the heart, and you're to blame, baby, you give love a bad name, bad name! I'll play my part, you played your game, you give love a bad name**!" I sang.

…

Halfway through our patrol I beamed "**Whoa, we're halfway there, oh, oh, living on a prayer, take my hand, we'll make it I swear, oh, living on a prayer**!"

Draco sighed "Bon Jovi again, Hannah?" he asked "That's so dumb. I think you're **reaching the fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out**."

"Adele!" I squealed "That's so **fabulous, that is my simple request all things fabulous bigger and better and best!**"

"**We need something inspiring to help us get along, we want a little fabulous is that so wrong?**" Draco and I sang together, stopping our patrol for a moment to spin around like a couple of complete morons.

"Wow, I just acted like Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said, cautiously "I must be **love, got me love you got me lovesick, got me got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick, turn it up, turn it up turn it up, you turn it up.**"

I laughed "I guess** you belong to me, my Snow White Queen, there's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over, soon, my love you'll see, you're just like me, don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you!**"

Draco smirked "I guess you do **love me, love me, say that you love me, fool me, fool me, oh how you do me, kiss me kiss me, say that you've missed me, tell me what I want to hear, tell me you love me.** Now I guess **they're will be one less lonely girl.**"

I laughed and handed Draco a couple of Oreo cookies "That was fun." I said, smiling as Draco took the cookies before becoming serious "What did you say about Scarlett?" I asked.

Draco turned serious as he ate my cookies "Zimmerman…she's a Death Eater. I saw her over the Christmas holidays and she was in my house. Her assignment was to befriend you and convince you to go to the Dark Side."

I blinked, suddenly worried "In you letter, it stopped-" I started

"Zimmerman found me and I had to send it before she saw what I was writing." Draco explained "But believe me, she's a Death Eater. I told you under Veritaserum, I couldn't lie to you if I tried."

I nodded "I guess I have to talk to Scarlett tomorrow." I said, turning the corridor one more time "C'mon, patrol's over." I said "Let's go down to the dungeons."

Draco took my Coke out of my bag and took a gulp out of it (this coming from the boy who said that Butterbeer was better?) and smirked "Yeah, let's do that."

I snatched back my Coke and let him lead me back down to the dungeons.

…

I was almost asleep by the time we got back to the common room, no sugar could keep me awake at that point.

Draco smirked "Someone's sleepy." he said teasingly.

"Shut up." I muttered lazily, looking up at him with half open eyes.

Draco shook his head "Come on." he said, picking me up and carrying me to the girls' dorm.

I was half asleep when Draco laid me in my bed and wrapped the blanket over me, making me open my eyes.

Draco smirked and brushed his lips over mine, brushing my hair out of my eyes, giving me a better view of his lip curling.

"Go to sleep, love. We've got a lot of sneaking around to do tomorrow."

I smiled "So Harry won't know this time around?" I asked sleepily.

Draco smirked and kissed me again, harder this time "Not this time. He'll try and stop us. And we don't want that, do we?"

I shook my head "Never." I said, smirking as my eyes closed again.

Draco kissed me hardest yet, really making me feel it before I fell asleep. And the last thing I heard before I fell asleep:

"I missed those lips. And they're mine…all mine, again."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Draco and I were back together…and all was well with the world again.

I had the deepest and best night sleep in months that night. And I swore I heard Draco one more time that night and he said:

"Sleep well."


	20. Chapter 20: Truths and Offers

Chapter 20

Truths and Offers

Harry's Occlumency wasn't working. He was still having nightmares about Voldemort (well, in my opinion, is was better him than me.) and Umbridge wasn't helping either, with her constant detentions and her banning Harry from Quidditch.

His latest Voldemort dream occurred, actually, the night Professor Snape first started teaching him Occlumency (and I had to give up my rounds to help teach my idiot brother, and let's just say…it was boring as hell!). According to Ron and Neville (I was still pissed with Seamus over what happened the night Draco and I got back together.), Harry woke up laughing like a maniac, worrying everyone. And like I said to them both "It's better him than me." Apparently, Voldemort was thrilled about something.

And that something we found out the very next morning before I snuck off for a real breakfast with Draco (it was our ingenious, or, rather, Draco's genius plan. I was still going to act all depressed over the break-up, and refuse to eat…then, Draco and I would simultaneously find an excuse to leave the Hall and we'd meet up and eat. Brilliant, no?).

Hermione took her Daily Prophet from the owl that morning and stretched it out before letting out a loud yelp.

I glared at her (again, part of the plan, I'd act all moody and if anyone asked, I'd say "Ran into Malfoy.") "What?" I snapped.

Hermione slid the paper over to me and pointed to the front page.

There were ten photographs. Nine were of wizards, and one was a dark haired witch. All of the pictures had captions with the wizard's (or witch's) name and…what they were in Azkaban for. The headline read:

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABANMINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

I read some of the captions before Harry took the paper and they read:

**Antonin Dolohov:** _convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett_

**Augustus Rookwood:**_ convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He Who Must Not Be Named._

These pictures were all the same, the convicts either sneering up at me, or tappign their frames insolently. Dolohov sneered up at me, whereas Rookwood leaned against the frame, looking bored.

My eyes went right to the witch's. her dark hair was unkempt and straggly, but I had seen it. And when I saw it last, it was sleek, thick and shining. She was glaring up at me with heavy-lidded eyes and an arrogant, disdainful smirk on her thin mouth. I read the caption:

**Bellatrix Lestrange: **_convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom_.

Harry ripped the Prophet out of my hand. "They think Sirius is involved in this!" he snapped.

"Gee, Harry." I said sarcastically "Why not say it any louder, I don't think Umbitch heard you."

Hermione glared at me "You know something, Hannah? Ever since you and that ferret broke up you're acting very…very…"

"I think _bitchy_ would suffice in that sentence, Mione." Ivy said, glaring at me as well.

"Hannah! HANNAH!" Willow James shouted, brandishing a piece of parchment.

I brightened "Hey, Willow, what's up?" I asked.

"'Professor McGonagall' wanted me to give you this note." Willow said, thrusting the parchment into my hand and winking at me before scurrying off.

I creased my eyebrows together and stood up "Excuse me, Prefect business." I said, walking out of the Hall and opening the note:

_Hannah,_

_Meet me in the Forest Clearing…you know where. Ten minutes. I'll be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

I leaned against the door of the Great Hall and saw that Draco wasn't sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore Nott at the Slytherin table.

I smirked and walked out, straightening my prefect's badge as I looked around me before pulling on my Invisibility Cloak (again, part of the plan, I wore this into the Forest so no one saw me breaking any rules.)

I kept looking behind me every so often to double check that I was alone before meeting up in the clearing strictly reserved for Draco and I (by order of me!).

And there stood Draco, leaning against a tree stump with a smirk on his face and a basket at his feet.

I whipped off my Invisibility Cloak "Surprise." I said as I tucked it into my book bag. "Glad to see me?" I asked.

Draco smirked and went to hug me "You know I'm always glad to see you, love." he said, picking me up and spinning me around "Were you followed?" he asked as he set me down.

I shook my head as I regained my balance "No. I'm pretty positive I wasn't." I said smirking as he kissed me.

Draco's lip curled "Well, let's get a move on, I only have a half hour with you until Potter and Duff start wondering where you went." he said.

I smiled "I could always say one of the ten convicts in the Prophet kidnapped me." I said jokingly, making Draco go stone-faced. "What?" I asked my smile gone

"That's not funny." Draco said coldly.

"What's not funny?" I asked innocently.

"You act as if ten of the worst known Death Eaters escaping their high security cells in Azkaban is a big joke!" Draco said, shaking his head. "The Dark Lord has enough followers without my aunt and them coming back-"

"Wait a moment-" I said, cutting him off "That witch in the Prophet…Bellatrix Lestrange…the one who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity and sent Neville to live with his Gran…is your aunt?" I asked.

Draco grimaced and nodded "Hate to say it, but she is." he said coldly. "Her and all those wizards are known for horrible crimes, being Death Eaters."

I nodded "Yes, I know that, I read the article." I said simply.

Draco nodded "I know you know!" he said, impatiently "They are known to murder first and ask questions later…this is not something to make jokes about, Hannah."

I shrugged "Ok." I said.

"Ok? Ok!" Draco said angrily, gripping my arms "That's all you have to say? You stand there, with that scar along your neck making you a walking target for the Dark Lord! He wants you dead, Hannah, you and your brother, and he's probably going to be sending Death Eaters after you in the very near future and you're cracking jokes?! This isn't funny. These aren't the times you know anymore. The dream's over, Hannah, it's time to get your head out of the clouds and wake up! He's back! My father knows it, Dumbledore knows it, Potter knows it, and I know for a bloody fact you know it, Hannah Potter."

I hung my head and said nothing. Draco had never hauled me over the coals like that before…and I don't think he's ever done it since, seeing how much he had upset me that day.

Draco swore under his breath, possibly rethinking what he had said. (Either that, or he saw a tear or two falling down my face.) and held me.

"Ah, shit, Hannah. I didn't mean it like that. I was overdramatizing is all." he said, resting his chin on my forehead before handing me a chocolate chip muffin "Eat this, Han. Listen to me." he ordered, sitting down and setting me in his lap.

"Now that the Dark Lord's back, it's not safe. There are going to be Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban and rejoining him. The last time he was this powerful, he got the Dementors on his side. I can guarantee you that they've joined him again. And I'd bet my Nimbus that's how my aunt broke out. He's made some sweet cushy deal with the Dementors and they let all his followers out. He also had the giants with him, think the oaf, except a lot bigger. They won't be far behind. And once he gets his army back up and running, he's going to start from where he left off on his ultimate goal. The Dark Lord wants to take over the Ministry. And if he takes it over, he's going to try to keep it the way it is…and that's going to mean either getting you and Potter to join him…or…" he slid a finger over my throat. "I think you know."

I blinked "Then Harry's going to be in trouble. He's made it widely known he wants nothing to do with the Dark Side." I muttered.

Draco almost snarled "Then the Dark Lord will be after you. And I'm certain of the fact he'll want to get you to join him, and be absolutely sure you will not before…" again, he slid a finger across my throat. "because a) I know for a fact he will not willingly spill Slytherin blood and b) he knows you have powers that can help him take over the wizard world. He'll use you to his advantage, and I know it. You refuse him…" Draco trailed off, his lip curling into a sneer "damn it, I can't even bare to think about what would happen if you did."

"Then I'll-" I started, half guessing what Draco was thinking.

"No, Hannah!" Draco snarled, forcing me off him. "You don't want to live the life of a Death Eater. He will use you! You'll be nothing if you join him, nothing but his pawn that can easily be killed and replaced. You'll have to act like my father all the time. Do you really want that?"

I shook my head, which Draco took fast.

"Hannah, I don't deserve you." he muttered "You have no idea what I've done."

I blinked "You haven't done anything, Draco…" I muttered quietly, wrapping an arm around him.

Draco blinked "You remember when I took that Veritaserum?" he asked quietly.

I nodded "Yeah…you took it to tell me the truth." I said.

Draco shook his head and stood up "That's the thing…I lied. I didn't drink the Veritaserum. What was in that vial was water. I wanted you to believe me about Zimmerman so I used a reverse Placebo effect to get you to believe that I took a Truth Potion, which would've automatically made you believe me."

I gaped "You lied to me?" I demanded, standing up.

Draco nodded "About the potion, yes. But about everything else I had said, no."

I glared "For all you know, Scar may not be a Death Eater." I said.

"Han, I saw the Mark she had!" Draco snapped.

I glowered "That could just be as much of a lie as the Truth Potion." I said "I'm going to find out for myself." I said, turning on my heel and walking away.

…

"Scarlett!" I shouted a couple of days later.

I was just coming in the common room after watching Harry make an ass out of himself asking Cho Chang to go to Hogsmeade with him for Valentine's day.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Scar said from her place on the couch, Masquerade at her side.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked, sitting next to her.

Scar shrugged "Normal crap." she said simply.

I smirked "Hey, Scar, can I ask you something?"

Scar nodded "Sure thing, Han. Fire away."

I twitched my nose and started "I heard from Draco that…well, that you were a Death Eater." I said, laughing "The very thought, right?" I asked, laughing.

Scar laughed "Yeah, a sixteen year old Death Eater." she said before smirking "But, if I was of age, I'd join him."

I gaped "Why?!" I shouted.

Scar smirked "My dad was a Death Eater, Han." she explained "My mum was never Marked, but she served the Dark Lord all the same. We should join together!"

I gaped "What makes you think I'd join the bastard that killed my parents?!" I demanded.

Scar smirked and moved behind me, grasping my shoulders and leaning into my ear "Think about it…" she murmured, going to the other ear and alternating between sentences "You'd be completely unlike your brother…no more comparing you to him, eh? And…" she lowered her voice to a whisper "and I know for a fact that Mr Malfoy would like you loads better for his son if you joined his master. And you wouldn't need to worry about Umbridge…after all, she was a Slytherin…and I've heard she's a Death Eater, too."

I thought about what Draco had told me a few days previous. "But…but he'd use me." I muttered a little scared.

Scar smirked "No, no he wouldn't, Hannah. He knows of your powers, and he'd honour you above all others…who knows, you could be great as a Death Eater. And we all know Harry's not joining the Death Eaters."

I blinked, staring ahead. "Why should I join them?" I asked, a little stronger "They're evil."

Scar chuckled and Masquarade flew onto my shoulder "Oh, Han. Han, Han, Han. There's no good and evil…only power…and those too weak to use it. And besides…you'd have the Muggles to pay back. Wouldn't it feel good to kill off the Muggles who caused you so much pain…and Drosie, too…she's hurt you…and she's a Muggleborn…she's fair game."

I bit my lip…that was tempting.

"Your uncle's been asking for it, hasn't he?" Scarlett asked.

I nodded "Yes, yes he has."

Scarlett smirked. "And wouldn't you love to be honoured higher than your brother?"

I smiled "Yeah." I said.

Scarlett smirked "Think about it, then." she said "I have to go and do some Charms homework. See you, Han." she said, walking off, leaving a smile on my face.

And a big decision to make.


	21. Chapter 21: I Finally Snap

Chapter 21

I Finally Snap

Valentine's Day came and went, me not really having fun because this time around Draco and I had to sneak around behind Harry's back. We even missed Madam Puddifoot's because that's where Harry was in his date with stupid Cho Chang!

But, we had fun nonetheless, we spent most of the day in the Forbidden Forest, Draco and I (one of us under the Invisibility Cloak, of course.) would sneak into Hogsmeade and buy a few bottles of Butterbeer at a time and bring them back to the hideaway to drink.

Turns out, Harry choked on his date. Apparently, Hermione wanted Harry to meet her in the Three Broomsticks at noon, and Harry told Chang and she got all pissed off as she stormed from the teashop (Madam Puddifoot's, ironically.).

I was still thinking about Scarlett's offer about joining the Death Eaters…it seemed…almost right, didn't it?

I turned to Draco one night after lessons and said "Scarlett wants me to join the Death Eaters with her."

Draco spun right to me "What!?" he snapped.

I repeated myself "You think I should?" I asked.

Draco snarled "No! Zimmerman's trying to get you to join her and turn evil, and that's exactly what the Dark Lord needs…you on his side. We'd might as well give him the wizard world!"

I looked down "We'd be putting Muggles in their place." I said.

Draco's eyes grew cold "No, Hannah. They don't put Muggles or Muggleborns in their place…they murder them, get rid of them all so the purebloods and the half-bloods rule the planet! And I know…very, very deep down, you love your Muggle relatives, no matter how abusive they are towards you. And besides, you remember that pact you made with Duff?"

I came to my senses then. Ivy, the pact…the fact that Voldemort, the bastard that started that organization orphaned me and sent me to live with those abusive Muggles in the first place.

"What was I thinking!?" I said, gripping my hair "I honestly considered joining Voldemort, oh, get a grip, Draco, it's just a name!" I snapped when Draco shuddered. "How dare Scarlett try to make me join him! He killed my parents!"

Draco smirked and kissed the top of my head "That's my girl." he said. "Duff will be happy to hear that you're finally seeing sense!"

I smirked "I guess I'd better tell Scarlett that I'm not joining him. The question is…when?"

…

When was the very next day. I saw Scarlett on my way from lunch down to Transfiguration.

"Scar!" I said happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey, girl, you give any thought to what I told you?" Scar asked me.

I nodded "I don't think I should." I said.

Scar scoffed, a look of shock clear in her face. "But, those Muggles, remember? You want to get back at them, don't you? And the spotlight! You'd never be compared to your brother again! And Mr Malfoy…he'll approve you for Draco if you joined the Dark Lord!"

I smirked. Not having to worry about dying at Lucius Malfoy's hand because I was dating Draco. And me…higher above the pedestal than Harry.

I blinked and shook my head, snapping me out of my trance "What am I thinking!? I'll never join the Dark Side! I'll never work for the bastard that killed my mum and dad! You'll have to kill me first!" I said before storming off "Good day to you, Zimmerman!" I finished, walking away before pausing and turning back "And if you really want to work for that bastard…don't bother speaking to me again, you traitor, I only talk to supporters of the Light Side!" I said before tossing my hair and walking away.

The last thing Scarlett Zimmerman said to me in a civil conversation was just as I was walking away.

"Don't make the same mistake as your parents, Potter."

…

That Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, I had had just about enough of Umbridge, and I thought it was all due time for me to ream her one in front of the whole class.

She was telling us about what we could do in the lines of Defence Against the Dark Arts when we left Hogwarts, depending on our mark.

"Some of you have marks high enough to go on to NEWT Defence, and some of you may wish to go on to become an Auror." she said, beaming to certain people. "While others who may have dreams of being an Auror-" she turned to Harry and I, who were sitting together and smiled sympathetically. "your dream may just as well end here."

I gaped, she was turning on Harry and I deliberately. I put my hand up.

"You had a question, Ms Potter?" Umbridge asked, smiling to me.

"Yes, why were you staring at Harry and I like we were the other's that were failing this course?" I asked.

Umbridge shook her head and Ivy took my sleeve "Don't start anything, Hannah, you know how bad my aunt can be."

"Ms Potter," Umbridge started "I see you are upset with the fact that you're failing my class-"

I went beet red, a mixture of hatred and anger.

"but if you do need help with understanding the reading, you have the responsibility to come in and see me."

I took a deep breath and stood up, Harry smirking. I knew I was good at DADA…all my previous teachers had said so.

"Well, apparently, I seem to have done well in my other years…but what reason would that be?" I asked, mimicking thought "Oh, yeah. Two reasons, a) I've actually been able to do the magic instead of putting the skills in bloody context and b) All my previous teachers have been quite competent enough to teach me well, whereas your nose is shoved so far up Fudge's ass-"

"Detention, Ms Potter!" Umbridge snapped "Tomorrow night, my office." she said.

"And another thing," I started again, livid enough to burn something "don't we have the right to secrecy about our marks? You pretty much violated my rights when you told the entire class I was failing!" I said.

"Ms. Potter. You. Have. Already. Gotten. Yourself. A. Detention. Don't. Make. Things. Worse. For. Yourself." Umbridge said, enunciating every syllable in her words.

I slammed closed my book and shoved it in my book bag and turned to walk out "You'll get your payback one day, Umbridge." I said, turning back to her just as I was walking out the door "Don't think I can't report you to Professor Dumbledore about what you do for detentions." I half growled before storming out, slamming the door behind me with a loud WHAM.

I stormed off to the library and slouched into the corner. Detention with Umbitch…that was definitely going to be fun.

What was she going to make me engrave onto my arm? "I must not be right"? "I must not chew out a teacher when she deserves it"? "I must not have rights"? (**A/N: What do you think Umbitch should make Hannah write into herself? REVIEW IT, PLEASE!**)

…

I ranted and raved over how Umbridge was being unfair that night in the Forest with Draco.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP MY MARK A SECRET, AND SHE PRETTY MUCH TOLD THE ENTIRE BLOODY CLASS THAT I WAS FAILING, WHICH ISN'T TRUE!" I shouted before slumping down onto the stump Draco first kissed me on.

"Calm down, Hannah." Draco said, wrapping his arms around me "Granted, Umbridge had what was coming to her, but you really shouldn't have brought the Minister into it."

I glared at him "If you're asking for a punch in the head, you're saying all the right stuff right now." I snapped.

"Sorry, bad timing." Draco said, taking hold of my hands. "So, what does Umbridge do for detentions?"

I told him what happened with Harry and Ivy and Draco gaped.

"She does that?!" he asked "And you're positive that's going to happen to you?"

I nodded "Yeah. It'll probably leave a scar, too."

Draco smirked and kissed my left hand…the one that was going to be cut open the next night in Umbridge's detention. "It wouldn't be the first time you scarred yourself." Draco said.

I smirked and hugged him " I don't know whether to kiss you right now for trying to be helpful, or punch your lights out for saying the wrong thing." I said, yawning (twenty straight minutes of ranting and raving myself into tears, and a half hour of crying really took its toll.)

Draco rolled his eyes, wrapping the Invisibility Cloak around himself before picking me up. "Bed." he said before carrying me up to the castle, my head on his shoulder as my eyes drooped closed.

Draco smirked at me and started singing what was (and still is) then known as his lullaby (Harry rarely used it.), and before I knew it, I was out cold, the only feeling I was able to have was Draco lying me into my bed, wrapping me under the blanket and kissing my forehead. And I swear I thought I heard him singing the chorus to Safe and Sound:

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."**


	22. Chapter 22: My DA! My Beautiful DA!

Chapter 22

My DA! My Beautiful DA!

Things were getting bad. I was starting OWL review and Umbridge was still not letting us use practical defence in classes. In fact, it got so bad that Fred and George left school on their confiscated brooms, ordering Peeves, the poltergiest to give Umbitch hell.

I was rather mad when I walked into Umbridge's pink frilly office with plate kittens mewing and giving me a headache for my detention.

"Ah, good evening, MS Potter." Umbitch said, smiling at me in her annoyingly hateful way "You'll be doing some lines for me this evening, Ms Potter. You have a quill here." she said, gesturing to a blood red quill with an oddly sharp point "I would like you to write, please 'I must not contradict a superior.'."

"How many times, Professor?" I asked flatly and with a forced tone of politeness.

"Until I say to stop." Umbitch said, smiling.

I sat down at the desk, realizing Umbridge will be expecting me to say something about the ink not being there, but I knew better than that, but I said something anyway.

"You haven't given me any ink, Professor." I stated, making Umbitch smile wider.

"You don't need any." she said, motioning for me to start.

I held my breath and started writing "I must not contradict a superior." until I felt a stinging feeling in my left hand, making me look down.

The words were carved into my hand in my own neat handwriting!

I kept writing, despite the fact my hand was in so much pain I could have cried.

I never finished the second line when Umbitch said "Stop."

I put the quill down to nurse my bleeding hand.

"That wasn't a lovely feeling, wasn't it, Ms Potter?" Umbitch asked me.

I said nothing. I wasn't giving her the satisfaction.

"I thought not." she said when I said nothing "Now, I have something to heal that completely, with no scar…but…to get it, you will do something for me."

I swallowed "What would that be, Professor?" I asked, sounding as sickly sweet as her.

"You see, Ms Potter, I have set up a squad consisting of mainly Slytherins. I wish for you to join it. You do, I will treat your hand and I will let you go with an amnesty. If not, we shall keep going."

I looked to my hand and thought about Harry. He'd probably kill me if I joined her squad. But then again, would he have understood that I didn't want to go through what he was? I was a tough little camper, sure…but I couldn't take that carving into my skin.

I took a deep breath and looked Umbitch in the eye, hating myself "Fine." I said "I'll join your Squad."

Umbridge smiled sweetly "Excellent, give me your hand."

I gave my hand over to her and she dabbed it with some sort of Potion, making the cuts stitch together and the blood go away.

"This cream will get rid of any scarring." Umbridge said, handing me a bottle "Apply a little once a day for a week and the chance of scarring will dissappear. Your badge." she said, handing me a silver badge with a large "I" on it. "You are free to leave, Ms Potter. And I hope you will be studying for your OWLs."

I nodded gravely and walked out, hating myself for what I agreed to so much all I did was tuck the stupid badge in my pocket.

…

A week after I joined the stupid Squad, Cho Chang went into Umbridge's office during a meeting.

"Ah, Ms Chang." Umbridge said brightly. "Have a seat."

Chang sat down next to Umbridge, who made her a cup of tea, making a show of adding milk to it.

I turned to Draco "What is she doing?" I asked.

Draco smirked "She's trying to get some information out of Chang, love." Draco said simply.

Cho drank the tea and I gaped. Umbitch didn't put milk in her tea, Umbitch put VERITASERUM in it!

"Now, Ms Chang…are there any sort of wrongdoings I should be knowing about?" Umbridge asked politely.

I bit my lip, hoping the Potion wouldn't work when Chang opened her mouth to speak.

Drosie barged into the classroom, O'Neil hot on her tail, panting.

"Professor, Harry Potter's started a Defence Against the Dark Arts organization for practical magic. Cho Chang ought to know about it." Drosie said.

O'Neil nodded "Yes, it's true!"

I gaped. _DROSIE, YOU TRAITOR!_ I screamed in my head _YOU KILLED MY DA!_

Umbridge smirked and turned towards Draco and I "Malfoy, please take Ms Chang with you. Everyone else, come with me. Ms Chang, where do they practice?"

Chang told her all about the Room of Requirement and I paled. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat, Willow…everyone…were in such big trouble.

"Well, let's go." Umbridge said triumphantly.

I shot up "You all go ahead, I've forgotten something!" I said, starting out the door.

"What?" Umbridge asked.

"Uh…" I muttered "MY WAND!" I lied as I ran out the door, skidding around the corner, really drawing out my wand and conjuring up a skateboard.

"Come on, skating, don't let me down!" I said as I hopped onto the board and skated up to the seventh floor corridor, skating in a pacing movement quickly where the door would be until the familiar door opened and let me through.

"HARRY!" I shouted when I skated in, making everyone stop.

"What's wrong, sis? You seem stressed out?" Harry asked.

"Harry…they're…they're coming!" I said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"They're…coming!" I panted. "She-"

At that moment I heard Umbridge say a spell and the wall blew apart. As the smoke cleared, I dove into hiding behind a bookshelf.

Umbridge stood there when the smoke cleared, with most of her Squad, Drosie and O'Neil, the traitors behind all of them…Draco coming in not too far behind with Chang.

"Get them!" Umbridge ordered.

I poked my head out and watched as my plan, my beautiful rebellious plan shattered before my eyes as some of my fellow housemates dragged off my friends as the traitors walked off with points to Gryffindor.

Someone grabbed me and I squeaked. It was Draco.

"Hey, what're you doing on the floor?" he asked.

I shrugged "Uh…trying to get a good aim at some runners?" I asked.

Draco shook his head "Han, you were never the best at lying to me." he said.

I sighed "Ok! Ok! This DA thing wasn't Harry's idea…it was mine." I admitted.

Draco gaped "What?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry! She was just annoying me so much and we needed to know the jinxes!" I said in defence.

Draco scowled "You had a Defence League and didn't bother to tell me?" Draco said, finishing with a smirk "I'd have kept the secret, if it was your idea!"

I beamed "Thanks. You won't tell Umbridge it was really me who started it?" I asked.

Draco hesitated, then shook his head "Hell no! I love you and I don't want to see you get expelled!"

I beamed and kissed him "Thanks. You're the best."

Draco smirked and took my hand "Aren't I always?"

…

I stood in the Headmaster's office some time later with Harry and Chang (Umbridge wanted a member of her Squad there, so I did, I lied to Harry and said I was there for his support.). Dumbledore stood there with a calm expression, even when Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, Fudge and Percy Weasley entered the office.

Drosie stood there, beaming as she handed the parchment with everyone's name on it, including hers and O'Neil's to Umbridge when Harry wasn't looking. "This was something they made us sign." she muttered, smirking.

Umbridge skimmed all the names and looked at me, smirking "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a double agent on our hands." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

Umbridge turned to Harry, smiling as she walked behind me "Didn't your dear, darling sister tell you?" she asked as she took a hold of both of my robe sleeves (my Inquisitorial Squad badge just underneath.) "Then why don't I show you." she said, ripping my robe off, sending my Prefect badge falling to the floor.

Harry gaped at the extra shine on my Slytherin vest, where my badge rested and glared at me "You traitor."

"Harry-" I started.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Harry bellowed angrily "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STABBED YOUR FAMILY IN THE BACK! YOUR OWN BROTHER! YOUR BEST FRIENDS! JUST SO YOU WOULDN'T GET A STUPID DETENTION! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! I HAVE NO SISTER!"

I stood there, my eyes watering "Harry…" I choked.

"Don't 'Harry' me, you filthy Slytherin traitor!" Harry snapped.

I looked from Dumbledore, to Umbridge, to Fudge, to Kingsley, to Percy and then to Harry, who wasn't looking at me. I blinked and let two tears fall down my face.

"So be it." I said before running out of the office in tears.

…

I ran into my common room and ripped the badge off my vest before cramming it into my pocket, wanting to chuck it into the Black Lake as far as I could.

"Potter get expelled?" Draco said behind me.

I shrugged "I don't know." I choked, my voice still thick with tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Harry…he saw my badge…and now…and now…he won't even look at me!" I sobbed.

"He left his own little sister hanging? He didn't even let you explain?" Draco asked.

I shook my head "No." I cried.

"The bloody prick!" Draco snapped, taking a hold of me. "What specifically did he say?"

I told him, bursting into tears when I was done.

"The bastard!" Draco shouted, rubbing my back and letting me cry into his shoulder. "Oh, Han, don't. He's a prick." Draco said, kissing my hair. "He'll see you have a logical explanation soon enough."

"No he won't." I said, muffled with sobs "He'll go back to the common room and tell all the Gryffindors that it was me that betrayed the DA, and none of them…not even…Ivy will talk to me ever again!" I wailed.

"Oh, Hannah, it's not going to be like that." Draco soothed "I hate to say it, but the Gryffindorks can be very…understanding."

I shook my head "It's not like that! If they really were understanding then we would be able to parade around the corridors like we did last term and not have to worry about you getting your teeth knocked halfway down your throat again." I sobbed.

Draco looked at me and was about to say something when Ivy barged in with Hermione and Ron.

"Well, I hope you're happy now, you traitor!" Ivy shouted.

"Yeah, because of you being in league with that toad and ratting out the DA, Dumbledore's gone!" Ron added.

"And that toad you're so keen on worshipping now, is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts!" Hermione added before the trio barged out.

I turned to Draco, fresh tears in my eyes "You see! I knew that would happen!" I said, starting to cry again "I just knew it! My best friend and my brother hate me now! And by tomorrow, I'll be known as Hogwarts' biggest traitor!" I wailed, burying my face in Draco's shoulder as he rubbed my back again.

"I was wrong." Draco said, stunned "But this'll blow over, Han, I know it has to blow over."

I took a deep breath and shuddered, exhausted "Yeah…" I said blearily "fat chance of that." I muttered before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: OWLs

Chapter 23

OWLs

OWLs were finally among us at Hogwarts. And if I wanted to pursue a career in Magical Law Enforcement (preferably an Auror) I had to get no less than "E" in everything, according to a meeting with Professor Snape.

On the up side, I had Draco to help me study for my exams…yet…it was only Draco.

The whole of Gryffindor House were now shunning me. I wasn't even allowed to go into the Tower anymore (on their orders, not because McGonagall or Snape said so.) because I "betrayed their trust".

All the fifth years were panicking over OWLs. In fact, Hannah Abbott one Herbology lesson had to go to the hospital wing because she had a nervous breakdown.

Harry had apparently (seeing as I had just about blown off the Occlumency lesson assisting after what happened in Dumbledore's office.) seen a very personal memory of Snape's in something called a Pensive and Snape wasn't giving him anymore Occlumency lessons.

That, and I lost the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor…AGAIN! It wasn't fair! How could the Gryffindor Team treat me like garbage (they even actually tried to knock me off my broom a few times during the final match!) and then have karma be nice to them! It just wasn't fair!

Draco at times could be a Godsend for me, helping me with revision, going over lessons and crap, but other times…well, he was just a bastard, freaking me out.

"Well, it's not what you know," he said with me, Crabbe and Goyle outside Potions a few days before exams started "it's who you know. Now, Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examination Authority for years - old Griselda Marchbanks - We've had her round for dinner and everything. Oh, Hannah, don't worry," Draco added in a comforting tone when I paled "you know me, so you'll be fine." I gave him a "I'd shut up now or you'll get a new nose job in two seconds." look "Oh, take a joke, Hannah!" Draco finished in an undertone when Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening, laughing. "I was just kidding around with you. Besides, we all know you're one of the more intelligent witches in school." he said, kissing my forehead. "You talk as if you've been eating a thesaurus once a day for seven years, and I'm pretty sure you're the only witch I know that can produce a Patronus Charm."

I giggled "Draco, the Gryffindors are inspecting us." I said, uneasy. "They seem to be suspicious of our undertakings and have a prolonged desire to constrain us to cease such actions." I added, proving to Draco that I could talk like I ate a thesaurus.

Draco smirked "So, they don't seem to care. Let them look, then." he said, messing up my hair when Snape opened the door to start the lesson. "And speak English, will you? I can't speak Hannah-ese and I'm pretty sure Crap and Boil can't either, can you, boys?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle.

They shook their heads. "No, Malfoy. But I can say this for Hannah, if she talks like that on her exam paper, she'll be guaranteed a few OWLs." Goyle said. "She's brilliant enough."

I smiled as Draco and I sat down, Crabbe and Goyle next to us "Thanks, Goyle." I said as Snape started the lesson.

We got our exam timetables and given details of OWL procedure that class.

"Your owls will extend over two successive weeks." Snape said as I copied down the dates and times of our exams (which I said I'd copy for Draco.) "Theory papers will be written in the morning and practical exams in the afternoon. Obviously, your Astronomy examination will take place at night.

I must warn you all that the most stringent anti-cheating spells have been applied to the examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills, Rememberalls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self Correcting Ink are all banned from the testing hall."

I shot my hand up in the air "Sir, when do we discover our results?" I asked.

"An owl will come to you sometime in July." Snape said before returning to his lecture about the exams.

"Great," Draco muttered "we don't need to worry about it until the holidays."

…

Our first exam was Theory of Charms, which took place that Monday morning. All the Slytherins when I went down for breakfast were muttering answers and quizzing each other as I plopped myself in between Willow James, and Draco. Akane Circa, Yuuki Kuchiki and Blair Webing were across from me as I pulled over a stack of toast.

"Morning, everyone." I said nonchalantly as I took a bite of toast. "What's up?"

"Exams." Draco pointed out.

I shrugged "Yeah. And?" I asked.

Blair gaped at me "You're not scared?" she asked.

I scoffed "Heck no!" I said, waving a hand "I studied all weekend, I'll be fine."

Willow smirked "Attagirl." she said "Try not to think of what'll happen if you fail."

I blanched suddenly. I never thought of that.

Willow thought for a second "Hey, think of this. If Malfoy here fails something you pass, you get to rub it in his face."

We all laughed hard, me leaning onto Draco for support.

…

After breakfast all the fifth and seventh years were left to mill about in the Entrance Hall as everyone else (Willow, Blair, Yuuki and Akane stopping to wish me luck before they left.) left for regular lessons.

The fifth years were called first to write their exam papers and I looked up to Draco, terrified. The house tables were gone and were replaced with single desks.

"Ok, now I really am nervous." I muttered.

Draco hugged me "You'll be fine, love!" he said for the millionth time "You were one of the first besides Granger to get _Wingardium Leviosa _spell the first time."

I smiled "Thanks." I said as one of the examiners from the Ministry lead me to a seat "Good luck!"

Draco smirked "I'm a Malfoy, I don't need it!" he said sitting down a couple of rows away from me.

McGonagall stepped in front of a teachers desk facing all the desks when everyone was quiet, putting a hand on a large hourglass resting with extra quills, ink and rolls of parchment. "You may begin." she said, turning the hourglass over.

I flipped the page over and smirked at the first question. _Thank you, Draco._ I thought to myself smiling down at the question:

**A)** **Give the incantation** **and B) describe the wand movement used to make something fly.**

I smiled as I scribbled down the obvious answer. This exam was going to be a cakewalk.

…

Two and a half hours later, as our exam papers were handed in and we were shepherded to a chamber the Entrance Hall, I scoped Draco out.

"That was all too easy!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I have that OWL in the bag! And thanks for reminding me about that first question." I added. "Remember?" I asked when Draco gave me a look of confusion. "You said that I was one of the first in our class to get _Wingardium Leviosa_? And it was on the exam!" I said "So…here's what you get." I said, kissing him firmly.

Draco smirked when I pulled off "I still have no idea what I did…but if it gets me more of that, anytime." Draco said when someone grabbed my arm.

"Word. Now!" Harry's voice growled into my ear, pulling me deeper into the chamber with Ron, Hermione and Ivy.

"Oh, hello, brother, Weasley, Granger, Duff." I said, sneering.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry demanded.

"What, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hannah was just giving Malfoy some lip action!" Harry snapped.

I shrugged "What's it to you four?" I asked, turning around "The last time I checked, you decided you didn't want to associate yourselves with me any longer. Good day to you." I said snidely before walking off.

"Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter!" Harry snapped. "Get your arse back here now before I kick it!"

I sighed and turned back around "What?" I asked.

"I want to know why you did it. Joined that stupid Squad." Harry demanded. "Why you stabbed your own friends in the back."

I sneered "If you really must know, it wasn't me who betrayed the DA." I said "I was forced to join her Squad or be cut, and I wasn't the one who gave her the information of the DA. It was Drosie and O'Neil. And your little girlfriend told the Squad about the Room of Requirement." I said, turning back around "So if that'll be all, I'm going back to my boyfriend, seeing as I am no longer desired in this group. I'll be going back to my Slytherins where I'm appreciated and not belittled and defamed without my side of the story being heard." I finished, walking away.

"Hannah!" Hermione said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"What do you all want?!" I demanded "My name is already mud in the rest of the houses bar my own."

"We…we wanted to apologize." Ivy said, looking up at me, a purple feather clip in her hair that day (she wore different colours every day.) "Drosie was laughing in our dorm that night about getting you in trouble with Harry and everyone. We're sorry we never asked you your side of the story."

"I'm not!" Harry shouted "What's this with you and Malfoy?!" he demanded.

Hermione glared at Harry "Harry, it's so blatantly obvious they're back together. I even knew before we found out! Hannah was so much more willing to eat something."

Harry scowled "And you didn't tell us all…why!?" he asked me.

I shrugged "For obvious reasons that I didn't want Draco's teeth halfway down his throat or else strewn across the corridors." I said.

Harry glared at me "Why do you assume I'd do that?" he asked.

I glared back with an intense "You're obviously an idiot" look "Because you're Harry. And knowing your history with Draco…you would've beaten his head in."

Ron rolled his eyes "Ok, I get that Hannah and Malfoy are back together, but are we all cool now?" he asked.

I looked to them all and rested my eyes on Harry "If Harry tells the rest of the school that I didn't betray the DA, then absolutely." I said before the door opened once of many times.

"Fine, consider it done." Harry said finally. "But we're talking about this Inquisitorial Squad thing later!"

I shrugged and smiled. "Of course. I wasn't expecting anything less. Besides, I missed my brother."

Harry rolled his eyes and hugged me "And I missed my little sister."

…

The rest of our practical Charms exam, went pretty well. I was pretty sure I had nailed it. Unlike Harry and poor Draco, who got so hopelessly confused (where I got to laugh at them both, Harry playfully punched me in the stomach and all Draco could do was cast me a scathing look, the latter was jealous that I did better than him.). I got the egg cup to do cartwheels, but I almost lost concentration when Harry made his rat that he was supposed to be turning orange inflated to the size of a badger, nearly making me smash my wine glass (I had gotten Professor Marchbanks testing me, whereas Harry got a wizened old man called Professor Tofty.) before I realized what I was doing and re-levitated it.

There was no rest for me that night, I had Transfiguration the next day. And man, did I feel as if I had choked the written test. But on the up side, my practical could have been a lot worse.

Herbology came the next day. Apart from being attacked by the Venomous Tentacula from behind and Harry distracting me enough to earn a bite from a Fanged Geranium, I thought I did very well.

Then, the exam I was most anxious for. Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wanted to prove to Umbitch I could do the stuff she said I couldn't. I was pretty sure I had gotten an "O" on the written stuff…and my practical…couldn't have gone any better. Even Draco was impressed when he saw me blast my Hippogriff Boggart apart.

"Bravo!" said the wizened witch who was testing me "That will be all, Ms Potter…unless…"

"Yes, Professor?" I asked the witch.

The witch leaned in "I heard from Professor Tofty that you also can perform a corporeal Patronus Charm? For a bonus mark?"

I smirked and took my wand out of my holster, turning to Umbitch and imagining her being thrown to the Giant Squid and drowned.

"_Expeco Patronum_!"

And my silver fawn burst from the tip of my wand, suddenly dancing with Harry's stag. Harry and I turned to each other and grinned.

As Harry and I walked out together, we looked to each other.

_I don't know about you, Han…but I think I got an "O"._ Harry thought to me.

_I would very much agree, dear brother._ I said, smirking. _My boyfriend would be pleased._

_Oh, yeah, I forgot to say to you at break, I thought about your Squad thing…I really can't blame you now…seeing that you were either joining her Squad or cutting your wrist open. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place. _Harry thought.

I smiled_ Glad you see it my way, for once._ I thought happily. _Now we only have Potions, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic left. How'd you do on your Divination?_

Harry shrugged "I think I flunked." he said bluntly. "I told that Marchbanks woman that she ought to have died last Tuesday. You?"

I shrugged "I think I did okay." I said "I got the palmistry right, and I think I nailed the tea reading. I completely bombed the crystal ball thing." I said.

Harry and I shared a smile "Even if we do fail Divination, it's no real loss." we said together.

…

Potions I was positive I nailed both parts to the exam. I was just as relaxed as I ever was (minus the fact that I was accustomed to working with someone.), and I was positive my was good enough to get the desired "O".

Astronomy was hell. The exam where we were filling in star maps was interrupted by a group of six people, lead by Umbitch going to Hagrid's hut and causing a scene.

They were trying to sack Hagrid, and Stun him as well. Many students lost concentration and wound up watching what went on, even the examiners, Professors Tofty and Marchbanks paused to watch.

Professor McGonagall wound up going down onto the grounds to stop Umbitch, a man called Dawlish and the four others from attacking Hagrid…only to get attacked herself.

Fang was the next to be Stunned, and that's when Hagrid got forceful, knocking three members of the mob out before picking up Fang and running to the gates.

And that's when the exam got back under control…at five minutes to go before the end of it.

I filled in my last few constellations at random and handed it in when Professor Tofty called time, hoping I had scrapped at least an "A".

And finally, there was History of Magic. That was a nightmare. I was positive I barely knew half of the dates on the test and half of what happened, like I actually gave a crap!

But I still did my best, and turns out the half I knew, was actually what was the most on the test! So I had a chance to scrape an "A" in History of Magic as well as in Astronomy (but I thought I was going to drop it anyways, it was so boring.).

Scribbling away happily knowing that I wasn't going to fail in my final exam.

And before I could even finish the final page, Harry had collapsed onto the floor of the Great Hall.

Everyone stopped writing immediately and stood over Harry, me rushing in front to help him up.

"Harry, you ok?" I asked.

Harry nodded as Professor Tofty took him by the arm and out of my grasp.

"I'll take Mr Potter to the hospital wing, you all finish your exams and I shall return." Tofty said, walking out with Harry.

I took a deep breath and sat back down to finish the last page, my mind now off the exam and wondering about my brother.

Was he ok?


	24. Chapter 24: The Ultimatum

Chapter 24

The Ultimatum

The instant I handed in my History of Magic exam, I rushed up to the hospital wing to see Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called "Harry…is he all right?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a confused look "He's not here, Ms Potter."

"Oh," I said, taken aback "thanks, anyways." I said before rushing off.

He had to be in Gryffindor Tower…it was the only idea that made any sense!

I managed to Summon my skateboard (which I decided to keep, I liked skating through the hall like a maniac and getting weird looks.) and skate off in direction of Gryffindor Tower.

On my way there, though, I heard Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy conversing in an abandoned classroom.

I skated in through the door, jumping off my board and kicking it aside to rush to Harry and wrap him in my arms.

"Harry! Are you ok?" I asked, worried beyond belief "You never came back after you collapsed and Pomfrey said you weren't in the hospital wing and so I naturally got worried, who wouldn't after thinking that your brother was in the hospital wing when he was really off Skinner knows-"

"Hannah!" Harry shouted finally, making me fall silent "Han, Voldemort's got Sirius."

I gasped "What?!" I squeaked "Why didn't you say anything sooner!?" I asked.

"He never got the chance to, Han." Ivy said to me. "You wouldn't shut up."

I gave V a 'Now is honestly the best time for that sort of thing?' look and she just turned back to Harry.

Ron turned to Harry again "Harry, this idea of yours is mental!"

"What?" I asked.

"The very thought of it is suicide!" Hermione added, ignoring my question.

"What!?" I demanded louder.

"And besides, how'd You-Know-Who get into the Ministry in the first place, the place's probably full of Aurors, the two most wanted wizards in the world can't possibly get by-" Ivy started.

"WHAT IN THE SKINNER ARE WE TALKING ABOUT!?" I screamed annoyed.

"Harry thinks it's brilliant to go into the Ministry of Magic and rescue Sirius." Hermione said to me "When he doesn't even know if it's a memory Voldemort's planted on him to make him go to the Department of Mysteries-"

"The Department of what?" I asked.

Ivy gave Harry a look "You never told her about the door dreams?!" she yelled.

Harry shook his head "I had a valid reason, like always, though. I didn't want to freak her out or upset her. Especially when I _thought_…" he gave me a look "that her and Malfoy were broken up."

"Hey, we only got back together after Christmas when we got back, cut me a break!" I snapped.

Harry took a deep breath "I guess I can't even have a secret, with my sister eventually finding out. Well, Han, sit down, we gotta tell you the truth."

I sat down and Harry told me everything.

He was having these dreams about a dark corridor and a locked door, which apparently is the gateway to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. And something about a weapon that Voldemort wanted…that he didn't have the last time he took over the Wizarding world.

"And that's why Voldemort's got Sirius, in my opinion." Harry finished "His brother was a Death Eater, and maybe his brother squealed to Sirius about how to get the weapon. So therefore, Voldemort thinks that Sirius knows how to get at the weapon. And now we have to save him!"

Hermione gave Harry a look. "Harry, don't you think you have sort of a - a…saving-people thing?"

Harry glared at her, sparking an argument over Harry's strength and weakness to save people whenever they need it.

"Hermione's right, Harry." Ivy said, nodding.

"Yeah, bro." I added "For all we know, this could all be a ploy to lure you or us to the Department of Mysteries." I said.

"WE'RE WASTING TIME!" Harry bellowed "WE NEED TO GET TO THE MINISTRY NOW OR SIRIUS IS DEAD!"

The door opened and I gaped before sighing in relief. It was only Ginny with Sheila and Luna with She-Cat.

"Hey." the four girls said together "What's going on?"

"We heard Harry shouting." Ginny said.

"And it seemed that Han was in here." Sheila and She-Cat said together, Fireball, Sheila's New Zealand Firescale nodding in agreement.

"And we wanted to know what was going on." Luna piped.

"Never you mind." Harry snapped.

Ginny and Sheila raised their eyebrows as She-Cat and Luna just went into their own little She-Cat and Luna worlds.

"There's no need to talk like that, Harry." Ginny snapped.

"We only wanted to know whether we could help." Sheila added, Fireball giving Harry a dark look from Sheila's shoulder.

"You can't." Harry snapped.

"You're being rather rude, you know." Luna and She-Cat said together.

Harry muttered "Shit." and turned back around as Ivy, Hermione and I shared a look and grinned.

"Wait!" Ivy and I said together

"Maybe they can help us!" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at us all.

"Listen," Hermione started "Harry, we need to know if Sirius has really left Headquarters."

"I told you, I've-" Harry started.

"Harry, please, we're begging." Ivy said. "Let's just go and see if Sirius is at home before we go charging into the Ministry, wands raised."

"If he isn't at home, we won't stop you." I said "I'll do whatever it takes to try and save him…I'll go."

"And who said you were going?" Harry asked me.

I raised my eyebrows "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You're. Not. Coming." Harry said shortly.

"And why not!?" I shouted.

"You're not ready!" Harry shouted.

"I am so!" I shouted.

"NO!" Harry shouted "You are not going, and that's that!"

"WHY!" I screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!" Harry shouted .

"That's not that good of an answer, Harry." Luna said serenely.

"Who invited you into this?" Harry demanded.

"DON'T YOU START ON HER!" She-Cat and I shouted together, She-Cat morphing into a ginger cat and clawing Harry in the leg.

"UGH!" Harry shouted, forcing She-Cat off him "Fine, you can come!" Harry said to me. "But if you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

I smirked "Ok, plan time." I said "We'll need to see if Sirius is at home before we go marching off to London-"

"If we do, I've got a really great war cry…wanna hear it?" She-Cat interrupted, looking at Luna.

"Oh, that would be amusing…do it, Ramona!" Luna said happily.

She-Cat smirked "MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" she shouted loudly.

"Ok!" I said "We get the point! Ok, now that that's done and over with…we'll need to contact Sirius. Ideas?" I asked.

"Owl him?" Sheila asked.

I shook my head "No, that's too long. We may not get an answer for loads of reasons."

"Fireplace?" Ivy recommended.

I smiled "Great thinking, Ivy!" I said, holding up my hand for a high five, where I wasn't disappointed. "We'll need to find a fire that's not guarded…so, this may involve a lot of rule breaking…we'll need to sneak into Umbridge's office."

Harry looked to me "I'll do the sneaking. I'll take my Cloak and pick the lock with Sirius's knife."

I nodded "Someone taking notes?" I asked.

"That'd be me." Hermione said, taking a quill and parchment from her book bag and starting to scribble furiously.

"Ok, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat." I said turning to my friends "I'll need you to go into the Room of Requirement to cause some mayhem for Ginny and Luna to report. I'll check on you guys later with a pound of the door. Just pound back or say that you're in there. Ginny, Luna, I need you to go find Umbitch- oops," I smirked "I mean Umbridge and tell her what Ivy, Sheila and Ramona are doing. Back up plan, Ginny, Luna, get as many members of the DA, bar Drosie and O'Neil and Chang and make them cause problems in case Umbridge won't go up to the Room of Requirement."

Ginny and Luna nodded.

"Hermione, Ron, get the Gryffindor DA members, don't include O'Neil and Drosie, they'll just report us. She-Cat, get the Hufflepuffs, Luna, get the Ravenclaws, and I'll get my Slytherin first years." I said. "Questions?" I asked.

Not a word came after I was done.

I smiled "Good. Break!" I said, clapping my hands together, making everyone go off in their directions.

I rushed to the dungeons and to my luck, Willow was sitting with Yuuki, Akane and Blair.

"Hey, girls." I said, rushing over to the group, glaring at the first year boys, who scarpered. "Ok, you four are all in the DA…we're gonna do something to make Umbitch look bad."

Willow's eyes lit up "Sweet!" she shouted, turning to Akane, Yuuki and Blair. "You girls as in as I am?" she asked.

Yuuki nodded "Umbridge's been asking for it since we met her." she said, smirking.

Blair's eyes glinted mischievously "I can feel a scheme brewing already." she said, smirking as she nodded.

Akane looked to me to her friends, revealing to me a scar around her right eye that went all the way around the golden iris. She seemed unsure of it "Um…" she started "We could get in a lot of trouble…and it'd stop me from being one of the best and brightest if I'm expelled…Oh, what the heck, I'm in!" she said finally "What do you want us to do?"

I smirked "Keep the Inquisitorial Squad busy. Keep them out of Umbitch's corridor."

Willow smirked at me "Does that include your Lover Boy?" she asked.

Akane gave Willow a look as she pulled out a brush and started brushing her high ponytail. "Who's Lover Boy?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend." Willow smirked, crossing her hands over her head and leaning back in her chair.

Blair gave Willow a 'You're shitting me' look. "Oh, that narrows the choices down perfectly!" she said sarcastically "In specifics…?" she asked, turning to me.

"Draco Malfoy." I said finally, rolling my eyes "I think that's what the first years in my plan are going to do…just keep the Inquisitorial Squad busy."

Blair groaned taking a bit of her light blonde hair and starting to braid it "That's not as fun as I thought it was gonna be." she said.

I smirked "Well, if you guys want, you can make their lives hell, too." I said.

Blair's brown eyes lit up and she dropped her lock of hair, picking up her wand. "Sweet!" she said. "I've been waiting to use this thing on someone!" she added, brandishing it around.

"Watch where you're pointing that, will you!" Yuuki snapped "I don't believe that our services Hannah requires will be of any use to her if we're incapacitated in the hospital wing due to your idiocy."

I blinked "How come you're a Slytherin? You're smart as a Ravenclaw."

Yuuki smirked "My parents wanted me to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But I hoped for Slytherin. I actually asked the Sorting Hat to put me here." she said.

"How long have you wanted to be a Slytherin?" I asked.

Yuuki pulled out her wand along with Willow and Akane "Ever since I got this. I got the Slytherin core. It's twelve inches exactly with a dragon heartstring core…and it's cherry wood. Ollivander said it was sturdy." she explained.

Blair looked at her "Please. Mine's loads better. It's eleven and a half inches made with apple wood and phoenix feather." she boasted.

Akane glared at all of them "Who cares what wands are made of?" she asked, fiddling with the bead on the end of hers.

Willow beamed, flipping her wand in the air as I started getting anxious. "Mine's awesome!" she said proudly "But my wand materials are for me to know and you to find out."

"Girls!" I said laughing "I love you all to pieces, and Willow, you know you're like my little sister." I said (Willow beamed and said "Told you so!" to Akane, Yuuki and Blair) "But we need to get going now!"

The girls shot up and gave each other excited looks "LET'S DO THIS!" they shouted, running out of the common room, me after them to head to the Room of Requirement to check if Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat were in position.

I reached the door of the Room of Requirement and saw that the door was gone…but a note was where it was supposed to be.

I looked and pounded on the wall. "Sheila? Ivy? She-Cat? Are you in there?" I asked.

Nothing. But I thought I heard a girlish giggle far off in the corridor.

I took the note and ripped it open, making my stomach sink after reading the note:

_Looking for someone? Yes, Potter. I have your friends. But don't worry…they're safe…for now. They're in the company of some of my friends. But they're not in the Room of Requirement. If you want to see them again _alive,_ you will join me serving the Dark Lord. You have until midnight to make up your mind before something…not so pleasant befalls all of them. I'll be waiting._

_Scarlett M. Zimmerman_

_P.S. Tell anyone of this plan, and not only do your friends get it…but your precious Draco does, too._

I gaped. She didn't…I knew then Scar was evil…but I didn't think she was that evil as to kidnap my friends.

I had to tell Harry about this! Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat were in danger!

Then I gaped. If I told Harry…then Draco would have been in danger. But then…how would she know if I told anyone?

_**Ivy, Ivy, are you ok?**_ I thought, praying Ivy heard me.

_Hannah!_ Ivy said _Zimmerman trapped us! We never got to the Room of Requirement, look, Han, we're…crap! DON'T DO ANYTHING, HANNAH! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S-_

Ivy never got to finish the sentence…she screamed.

"Ivy!" I shouted, starting to pace around the Room of Requirement when someone's hand clapped onto my shoulder.

I gasped and whipped around before sighing in relief…it was only Draco.

"Hey, Umbridge caught Potter in her office…apparently, he was trying to use her fireplace to contact someone. And that Weasley, Weaslette, Granger, Duff, Lovegood, Capodebt, Alexander and…you were involved for leading the distraction. Where's Duff, Alexander and Capodebt?" he demanded.

I looked down "I can't say." I said.

"Hannah, you'll be doing yourself a real favour if you tell me where they are." Draco said "I can get you out of this."

I took a deep breath "You can't tell anyone this, but. Scarlett had Death Eaters take Ivy, Sheila and Ramona somewhere and she's holding them hostage!" I said, tearing up. "Now something bad is gonna happen and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone because now not only are they in danger but now something bad is going to happen to…to you!"

Draco growled "You have to tell Umbridge."

"No!" I said exasperated "Not only will it make things worse but Zimmerman told me that Umbridge was a Death Eater already." I said. "I know I'm in the biggest trouble ever, but I need to go and find Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat, because their lives-"

Draco kissed me. "Hannah…" he muttered "Duff's a strong girl. The only one who should be panicking is Blaise." he said to me "And Umbridge wants you in her office…now."

I sighed. "Fine…but I'm hoping I get out sooner since I have to save Ivy." I muttered as I followed Draco to Umbridge's office "She's forcing me to become a Death Eater, but I don't want to be a Death Eater, I don't want to work for the mouse that killed my parents, but I don't seem to have a choice because Ivy's, Sheila's and She-Cat's lives are in jeopardy, Draco, what do I do?" I asked halfway to tears.

Draco was about to answer when I heard Hermione scream "TELL HER, HARRY!"

I looked through the crack of the door and saw Umbridge had her wand drawn, pointed at Harry.

"The bitch!" I shouted, snatching my wand out of my pocket and kicking open the door, yelling "DROP THE WAND AND BACK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

"Harry, you gotta tell her!" Hermione said.

Umbridge turned to Hermione "Tell her of what?" she asked, a mad glint in her eyes.

"That the weapon is ready." Hermione said lamely.

Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville gaped. I read their minds and they were all thinking:

_What the hell is she talking about?_

Umbridge grinned "Where is that weapon?" she asked.

"Only me, Harry and Hannah know. We can show you the way." she said.

Umbridge smiled evilly "Excellent. Lead the way."

"Not with them." Hermione said, nodding to the Inquisitorial Squad.

Umbridge thought about it…then smirked. "Lead the way, Ms Granger. Mr and Ms Potter, you follow her." she ordered.

Draco cut in, sounding excited, but nervous at the same time "Professor..." he said "Professor Umbridge...surely you'd like a couple of members of the Squad to join-"

"I am a highly authorized Ministry of Magic employee, Malfoy. Surely I can manage three wandless teenagers _alone_." Umbridge snapped. "Now, Mr Potter, Ms Potter and Ms Granger, lead me to this weapon!"

I growled. Nobody talked to _my_ man like that unless they were wanting their asses kicked. Umbridge prodded me with her wand, leading me forward to Draco before I grinned.

I took Draco's tie and pulled his ear down to mutter into it "You never took my wand, didn't you?" I asked.

Draco shook his head.

I kissed him "You're the best, Draco." I said before walking out to sounds of disgust from Ron and Neville and guaranteed eye rolls from Hermione and Ginny. Luna was probably not reacting, if she was it was as if she was bored.

...

I smirked as I followed Hermione, Harry right next to me and Umbridge behind me.

_What are you so happy about?_ Harry thought to me.

_The fact that I still have a wand when all of yours are on Umbridge's desk. Draco never took my wand._ I thought back happily before my smirk faded. _There should have been three more wands on there though._

_You mean Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat?_ Harry asked _Yeah…where are they? I should have hidden with them._

_I don't know._ I said honestly _I don't want to talk about it._

_Ok._ Harry said as Umbridge complained over how far we were going into the Forest.

I was alone, upset and oh so confused. My confidantes were gone who knows where and something bad was probably going to happen to them…and maybe something worse if I didn't join the Death Eaters.

One thought raged through my mind:

_What am I going to do?_

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! What's Hannah going to do? Keep reading to find out, and review it up! Oh, and I'm going to go to school on Halloween dressed as Hannah…what do you think I should need besides the obvious wand and black wig (I'm a brunette)? I really need to start getting stuff together now. So any advice will help on my costume and will be very happy if I get any ideas.**

**Thank you in advance!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants **


	25. Chapter 25: Getting to the Ministry

Chapter 25

Getting to the Ministry

We reached a clearing I wasn't familiar with…it was deeper into the Forest than mine and Draco's.

I turned to Hermione "Mione, where's this weapon?" I whispered.

Hermione smirked at me "There isn't one." she muttered back "It's just up ahead!" she shouted to Umbridge "But hang on, we need to get past Dumbledore's security measures…he didn't want the oaf Hagrid to set it off accidentally."

Umbridge nodded and Harry, Mione and I rushed over deeper into the Forest.

"Ok, there isn't a weapon, Hannah, but there is something that will get rid of Umbridge. Harry and I will get him and you can go and find the centaurs."

I gulped "The…the centaurs?" I squeaked.

Hermione nodded "Tell them that the giant in here's having a temper tantrum."

I gaped "What!?" I shouted "First centaurs and unicorns, now giants? Why is there a giant in here?!" I demanded.

Harry told me. Hagrid was gone so long because he was trying to befriend the giants on Dumbledore's behalf to keep them from joining Voldemort. And Hagrid decided to bring one back with him!

"Hagrid, you idiot!" I muttered "The hell would he do that!?" I demanded.

"He's his half brother." Harry told me "Just go get the bloody centaurs and leave Gwarp to us."

"It's got a name!?" I shouted.

"Shh!" Harry and Mione hissed "Go and get the centaurs…now!"

I rolled my eyes and rushed deeper into the Forest, looking for thoughts until I found some pretty intelligent thoughts.

I rushed into another clearing and found a huge herd of centaurs practicing shooting bows and arrows.

The centaurs stopped and turned to me, drawing their bow strings back.

"Um…hi?" I said, smiling nervously.

"State your business, human." one of the centaurs ordered.

"Uh…" I said, remembering what Mione told me to tell them. "the giant…he needs to be handled again. Thought you'd like to know."

The centaurs looked to each other. "Who be you, human?" a Black centaur asked.

I gulped "Um…Han-Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Pot-" I started.

"A Potter!?" one of the female centaurs said "Lead the way!"

I smirked and started back towards the other clearing I left Harry, Umbitch and Hermione.

Suddenly I heard roaring "GWARP WANT HAGGER!"

I screamed as a bunch of arrows went flying towards an ogre looking thing that was taller than I think Gryffindor Tower (how Hagrid got it into the Forest and undetected was and still is beyond me.).

Some of the centaurs arrows got what I was thinking was Gwarp in the shoulder and it didn't seem to effect him too bad, just large drops of blood the size of a small car dropped on Harry, Hermione and me.

"UGH!" I screamed as my clothes were drenched in giant blood. "My clothes!"

Gwarp was being bombarded by arrows so much, he really wasn't able to manage without losing his eyesight, and was driven away by the centaurs.

I rushed over to Harry, complaining about my blood-soaked clothes.

"Quit bitching, sis." Harry said before gaping.

"State your business, human." the Black centaur that asked my name asked Umbitch.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Headmistress of Hogwarts school.' Umbitch snapped.

"What are you doing in our forest?" the centaur that asked my business in the Forest asked Umbitch.

"Your forest?" Umbitch scoffed. "You are only allowed here because half breeds such as yourself are given certain areas of land." she said "And another thing," she added, pointing to the bow and arrows "an attack on a human from part-humans with near human intelligence-"

Umbitch never finished her sentence, an arrow went flying and narrowly missed her head, it got caught in her mousy brown hair and Umbitch screamed.

"BEASTS! FILTHY HALF BREEDS! ANIMALS!" Umbridge screamed, making the centaurs charge.

I screamed and started running away, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with the centaur.

I turned around quickly and saw that Umbridge was being hauled off by all the centaurs, her still screaming as the black centaur and another centaur stayed behind with Harry and Hermione.

I ducked into a bush, smirking. I just helped bring down Dolores Jane Umbitch, the Toad Queen Headmistress of Hogwarts…and she was probably going to quit.

…

After another few minutes, I decided it was safe to leave the bush and, picking twigs and leaves out of my hair, I rushed out of the Forest to run into Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna.

"Hey, Hannah." Neville, Ginny and Luna said together.

"You have twigs in your hair." Neville said, taking some twigs out, but leaving the rest in, flinching as if he was struck with a whip.

I smirked. He must have remembered when Draco decided to beat Neville unconscious for hitting on me in first year.

"Where's Harry, Hermione and Umbridge?" Ginny asked.

"Umbridge, your guesses are as good as mine, a bunch of centaurs carried her off screaming." I said, smiling as everyone started to cheer. "Harry and Hermione are-"

"Thanks for ditching us, Hannah!" Harry shouted at me as he came out of the Forest.

I smirked "Right there." I said, jerking a thumb behind me as Hermione and Harry walked to my side, Harry belting me one over the head.

"Ok, Sirius isn't at home." Harry said coldly "We're going to London…now."

"But how?" I asked "You don't have a broom!"

"I have a broom." Ginny said "And so do Ron and you, Hannah."

I gave Ginny a confused look, suddenly noting she was supposed to be with Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad "How'd you get out of-?" I started.

"Jinxed a couple Slytherins. Malfoy's probably in the hospital wing right now. I used the Bat Bogey Hex on him." Ginny said, laughing.

"Draco!" I said, starting back to the castle.

Harry held me back "More important things to worry about than Malfoy's face." Hermione said. "Ok, then how're we going to get to the Ministry, then?"

"Thestrals!" Luna squeaked "You, Harry and Hannah are covered in blood, so they'll be attracted to you." she explained.

I gaped "What!?" I said before feeling something tug on my shirt.

It was a skeletal horse, and it was eating my shirt.

"Hey!" I said, trying to wrench my sleeve out of it's grip.

"Hannah, no." Luna said "Thestrals are very tame animals. They won't rip your sleeve, they'll just suck the blood off your clothes!"

Another two Thestrals came and started eating Harry and Hermione's sleeves.

"Great." Ron said "That's one for each of us." he said.

"What about us?" Ginny and Neville asked together.

"You're not going." Harry said "Hannah will join you back to the castle."

"Why am I back on the 'Not going' list?!" I demanded.

"Because like I said before, it's too dangerous!" Harry snapped.

"Harry, Malfoy's in the hospital wing with bat winged bogeys. We helped you find out Sirius, so we should get to help."

"You mean Sirius Black?" Luna asked airily.

"Yes." I sighed. "Harry, I want Sirius saved as much as you, why can't I go?"

"Because…it's the Chamber of Secrets all over again!" Harry snapped.

"Didn't stop me from going into the Chamber anyways!" I snapped back, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, risking your own ass when we didn't want you to!" Harry and Ron shouted together.

"You could have died!" Harry shouted at me.

"Will you stop treating her as if she's five years old and will die from a fall?" Ginny asked. "Lest you forget in that same year, Hannah got hit with a Bludger and knocked off her broom, and she was all right afterwards. Harry, you're being overprotective!" Ginny accused.

"I am not! I just don't want Hannah to get hurt!" Harry said defensively.

"Harry, Hannah and all of us want to help!" Neville said. "You're pushing away willing help!"

Harry looked to me, then to Luna, then to Ginny and Neville, then to Ron and Hermione last. Then he sighed as three more Thestrals came up.

He turned to the Thestrals and sighed again. "Ok…ok, we're wasting time. Get a Thestral and get on the damned thing."

I smirked and took the Thestral sucking on my sleeve and pulled the sleeve out. "It's ok." I said, patting the Thestral's nose "Can you take me to London with your friends?" I asked.

The Thestral bowed its head and let me hop on, gripping the Thestral's neck.

"Ok." Harry said "Can you take us to the Ministry of Magic Visitors Entrance, London? And fast?" Harry asked all the Thestrals.

The Thestrals gave a snort and shot up into the air, me feeling as if I was back on my broom, but on a creature as they all started flying.

It seemed that so many people needed saving that day. Sirius, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat…what was I going to do?

Join the Death Eaters and let them go free? Or was that too late? Did something bad happen to my friends when I told Draco about what happened?

And what was in store for Draco now that he knows?

_**Ivy?**_I thought.

_Hannah!_ Ivy thought back to me. _Are you ok? How's Blaise?_

_**I don't know, V. I haven't seen Blaise.**_ I thought, looking ahead.

_Why? What's going on?_ Ivy asked.

_**Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries.**_ I thought to her.

_The Department of Mysteries!?_ Ivy asked. _That's where we're headed! Hurry Hannah!_

I smirked. _**That's convenient. **_I thought turning to Harry.

"Hurry up, Harry! We've got more people to save now!"

Everyone gave me a look "Who now?" they asked together.

I looked to Harry "Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat. Scarlett kidnapped them and now they're headed to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry looked straight ahead. "Faster!" he shouted to the Thestrals.

The Thestrals obliged and before we knew it, we were landing in London by an old telephone booth.

"Everyone in!" Harry said, opening the booth doors.

"Ron, take the receiver and give the code. It's six, two, four, four, two!" Harry ordered Ron.

Ron did as he was told and suddenly a cool female voice sounded through the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry and Hannah Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Harry said quickly "We're here to save four people, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you." the cool female voice said as the change chute rattled and seven large purple buttons fell through.

I picked mine up and put it on:

**Hannah Potter**

**Rescue Mission**

I ignored all the crap the woman said and before I knew it, we were going down through the sidewalk and into another room.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening." the voice said when we rushed out.

"Harry, which way?" I asked.

"Left!" Harry shouted "Follow me!" he added, starting to run left from the huge room.

…

After ten solid minutes of running, we were standing by a large black with a polished handle.

"Harry…" I muttered "Is this it? The entrance to the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry nodded "You open it, Hannah." he ordered.

I gulped and reached for the door, twisting the handle.

Nothing.

"Oh, that was anticlimactic." I said sadly.

"Move!" Harry shouted, jostling the door.

Still nothing.

Harry took out his wand "_Alohomora!" _he shouted, jostling the door knob again.

Still nothing.

I was bored at that point, so I started moving around until I found a hidden door just as Harry was about to use the knife Sirius gave him that opened any door.

"Harry, stop!" I said, turning the handle. "This is a shortcut!" I said when it opened. "Ta-da!"

Harry beamed and walked to my side, tucking his knife away. "You genius!" he shouted "Come here, you!" he said, putting me in a headlock and giving me a noogie.

"Harry…" I said, choking "Sirius, Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat?" I asked, pulling away from Harry's death grip.

Harry nodded. "After you, sis." he said.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the door.


	26. Chapter 26: Potter Twins to the Rescue!

Chapter 26

Potter Twins to the Rescue!

We walked through the door and saw that there were shelves on shelves of clear orbs with light blue smoky stuff inside them.

"They must be prophecies…" Hermione whispered "I read about these…Harry, we must be in the Prophecy Hall or something!" she said loudly.

"Shh!" I hushed. "You want us to get caught by Zimmerman?" I asked quietly, shaking a little at a sudden draft through the otherwise silent hall. "Is it me or is this place giving me the creeps?"

Luna strolled to my side as if the darkness didn't effect her at all. "Must just be you…" she said airily.

I just looked at her "Yeah…I'm going over to Harry now." I said, rushing up to Harry. "Where're we headed?" I asked, secretly scared.

"Row…no wonder you're scared, sis. You haven't got your wand lit!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

I scoffed and drew my wand from in between my holster and the former dagger of Salazar Slytherin. "_Lumos._"

When my wand tip ignited, making me feel a little more at ease, I asked Harry my question again.

"Where're we headed, Harry?" I asked again.

Harry looked down a few rows of shelving as I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. "Row ninety seven…" he whispered as I thought I heard a female giggle…the same female giggle I heard outside the room of requirement. And the feeling of being watched remained.

"Harry…you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" I asked.

Harry nodded "Uh huh…why?" he asked, scanning shelves for row ninety seven.

"I feel like I'm being stalked by someone." I whispered as Harry suddenly stood straight.

"Here…" he whispered "Guys, over here!" he called out quietly.

Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna rushed up to where Harry and I were, wands drawn.

"After you, sis." Harry said to me.

I took a deep breath, accidentally breathing in some old dust and coughing as I walked.

Eyes tearing up, I looked through names among names under balls of light blue smoke.

I shivered from a sudden draft and saw something…it had Harry's name on it.

"Harry…" I breathed, silent as a church mouse.

"What?" Harry asked, Mum's emerald eyes widening in shock at the fact I went ashen. "Hannah, what is it?" he demanded loudly.

"That…" I said, pointing up to the sphere with Harry's name under it. "it's…it's got your name on it." I whispered as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rushed to our side.

"My name?" Harry asked.

I nodded "Your name." I muttered.

Harry looked at me "You mind?" he asked.

I stepped out of Harry's way and watched as Harry picked the ball up as I reread the names under where it rested until Harry took it and was now dusting it off in spidery writing, was a date a little ways before Harry and I were born…and two names:

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D.**

**Dark Lord **

**And Harry Potter**

I took one look at the orb and gasped "What's this mean, Harry?" I asked.

Harry shrugged.

"This could have something to do with you and…him." I said, scared as I took the orb.

It was warm, completely confusing seeing as it was on a shelf untouched for Skinner knew how long.

I ran my fingers across the orb. "Could this have anything to do with why Voldemort killed our parents all those years ago?" I asked Harry "Maybe the answers…are all here." I said, holding the orb a little higher to look eye level at it.

I suddenly heard a slow applauding of one person ring out through the entire room, nearly making me drop the ball.

"Excellent…" a cold, sly, mirthless voice said in mock admiration "very brilliant deductions, Ms Potter. I see you have been reading the Sherlock Holmes my son's been sending you over holidays. Now…turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

I gasped and whipped around, clutching the sphere tightly in my grip.

"To me, Potter." Lucius Malfoy ordered, holding out his hand.

"Yes, Potter." said a woman next to him…the same woman from the _Daily Prophet_…Bellatrix Lestrange. "Give us the prophecy…and no one gets hurt…will they, Ivy?"

Malfoy and Bellatrix stepped aside to reveal Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat and Fireball tied up at another masked Death Eater's feet.

"If you really value their safety, Potter, I highly suggest you come over to your rightful side and give us the prophecy." a female voice said smoothly as she lowered her hood, revealing blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail.

More Death Eaters cackled and I glared, rushing up to Ivy, Sheila, Fireball and She-Cat. "Guys!" I shouted, kneeling down at their side, clutching the ball in my fist as I groped around for my dagger.

"Hannah, look out!" Sheila screamed.

Suddenly I was thrown back from my friends, going far back to Harry, who took the ball from me.

"Give us the prophecy!" the masked female Death Eater ordered. "You don't want anything bad to happen to your friends…do you?" she asked, ripping her mask off.

I gasped as cold blue eyes glared at me.

It was Scarlett.

"You!" I said, stepping back, and gaping at her black Death Eaters robes. "You said you…you weren't a…a…a…"

"Death Eater?" she smirked, tapping her left arm "Oh, when I said I wasn't on last term I was telling the truth…but…I was in training to get Marked. And now I have." she said, ripping her sleeve halfway up her arm to reveal a black brand of skull and snake.

"You…you're…evil!" I said, stepping back and pointing at her "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"I hate to say I told you so, Hannah…" Ivy started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me so." I muttered.

"Oh…" Zimmerman said brightly, checking her watch "it's now midnight! It's decision time, Potter! You going to release your friends and join us…or are you going to watch them die the Lestrange way?"

The Death Eaters around her laughed and I thought about it.

_He killed your parents!_

But it'd set V, She-Cat, Sheila and Fireball free…

_But Voldemort killed your parents!_

I wouldn't be compared to my brother anymore…

_Draco doesn't want you to!_

But I'd get back at the Muggles who abused me…

Then I remembered something Draco told me weeks beforehand.

"_Now that the Dark Lord__'__s back, it__'__s not safe. There are going to be Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban and rejoining him. The last time he was this powerful, he got the Dementors on his side. I can guarantee you that they__'__ve joined him again. And I__'__d bet my Nimbus that__'__s how my aunt broke out. He__'__s made some sweet cushy deal with the Dementors and they let all his followers out. He also had the giants with him, think the oaf, except a lot bigger. They won__'__t be far behind. And once he gets his army back up and running, he__'__s going to start from where he left off on his ultimate goal. The Dark Lord wants to take over the Ministry. And if he takes it over, he__'__s going to try to keep it the way it is__…__and that__'__s going to mean either getting you and Potter to join him__…__or__…"__ he slid a finger over my throat. __"__I think you know.__"_

_I blinked __"__Then Harry__'__s going to be in trouble. He__'__s made it widely known he wants nothing to do with the Dark Side.__"__ I muttered._

_Draco almost snarled __"__Then the Dark Lord will be after you. And I__'__m certain of the fact he__'__ll want to get you to join him, and be absolutely sure you will not before__…"__ again, he slid a finger across my throat. __"__because a) I know for a fact he will not willingly spill Slytherin blood and b) he knows you have powers that can help him take over the wizard world. He__'__ll use you to his advantage, and I know it. You refuse him__…"__ Draco trailed off, his lip curling into a sneer __"__damn it, I can__'__t even bare to think about what would happen if you did.__"_

"_Then I__'__ll-__"__ I started, half guessing what Draco was thinking._

"_No, Hannah!__"__ Draco snarled, forcing me off him. __"__You don__'__t want to live the life of a Death Eater. He will use you! You__'__ll be nothing if you join him, nothing but his pawn that can easily be killed and replaced. You__'__ll have to act like my father all the time. Do you really want that?__"_

_I shook my head._

Yes, no…maybe…I didn't know! Both sides were so tempting! I glared into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"_And who knows?" Scarlett said "Maybe Mr Malfoy would like you better for his son…"_

Draco…

"_You don__'__t want to live the life of a Death Eater. He will use you! You__'__ll be nothing if you join him, nothing but his pawn that can easily be killed and replaced. You__'__ll have to act like my father all the time. Do you really want that?__"_

But was it worth being able to have him with no death threats from his father?

_Yes…it is. Do it, Hannah, it's so tempting! And there's nothing stopping you and your beloved Draco from being together forever._

But would Draco still want me if I was a Death Eater?

I swallowed as Zimmerman smirked in triumph.

"No." I said weakly.

Zimmerman, Malfoy, even Bellatrix looked shocked.

"What did you say to me, Potter?" Zimmerman demanded.

"I…said…_no_." I said, stronger. "I'll never join the bastards that killed my parents! You'll have to kill me first!"

Zimmerman smirked "So be it." she said, raising her wand.

"Now, now, Zimmerman." Bellatrix said, touching Zimmerman's shoulder. "Let's see if her brother gives us the prophecy. And if he doesn't…then you may leave her to me."

Bellatrix turned to Harry and the Death Eaters around him were so busy I was able to sneak back to my tied up friends, unseen as I pulled out my dagger and cut them loose.

"You still have wands?" I asked.

They nodded "Zimmerman's not the brightest bulb in the janitor's shed." Ivy said, drawing her own wand "She didn't think we could get to them, much less be busted out."

Sheila smirked at Fireball "You know what we're gonna do?" she asked.

She-Cat beamed "Are we going for cupcakes?" she asked.

We all glared at her "No, She-Cat!" we hissed together.

"If anything, we're going to kick some Death Eater ass!" I muttered. "Follow me." I said, walking from another aisle back to Harry's.

Suddenly, something caught my eye and I stopped to do a double take.

There was a prophecy…with MY name on it. Dated sixteen years previously:

**Hannah Potter **

**And the Malfoy family**

I gasped and reached out to touch it…holding my breath until I grasped it.

It was smaller than Harry's, small enough for me to tuck into my leather jacket pocket with a cushioning charm to keep it safe.

Good thing I did, too. Because before I knew what was happening, people were starting to smash the shelves.

"TAKE YOUR WANDS AND RUN!" I screamed, starting to run from the tidal waves of smashing prophecies.

Ivy and I ran as Harry shouted "HANNAH! WHERE'D SHE GO!?"

"WHERE'D THE CAPTIVES GO, ZIMMERMAN!?" Malfoy shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Zimmerman screamed "THEY WERE RIGHT THERE A SECOND AG - POTTER!" she shouted "YOU GET -"

"DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO, YOU FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!" Malfoy shouted "Bellatrix, you and Rodolphus go left and look for my son's dear, darling girlfriend. Rabastian, you and Crabbe go right after Potter with the rest of us. Jugson, Dolohov, straight ahead. Macnair, Avery, through there. Rookwood, over there. Mulciber, you're with me. We're helping Bellatrix get Ms Potter. NOW GO!"

Pounding footsteps started heading in our direction.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" I shouted, bolting in the direction I knew Harry was going, I heard him shouting "THIS WAY!"

I followed Harry's voice, Ivy, Sheila, Fireball and She-Cat still on my tails.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Malfoy shouted far off behind me.

"HARRY, WHAT DO WE DO!?" I screamed.

"Go through the door and hide somewhere!" Harry shouted as Hermione blasted the door open.

We all thundered inside the room and I gaped, frozen at what we were seeing.

It was a large archway, with something like a bridal veil curtaining it.

"Han, you honestly think now's the time for romantic notions?!" Ivy shouted.

"Stay out of my mind, Ivy!" I shouted back to her, running up into some of the stone stairs and seats.

"It must be an old courtroom…what the veil's doing there, I have no idea." Hermione said beside me.

I nodded and gripped the pocket of my leather jacket, where my prophecy laid, completely safe from all that.

Suddenly someone grabbed me by the hair…hard and pulled me down by the veil and making me scream.

"Silence you stupid girl!" Bellatrix's voice hissed to me. "Or I'll send you back to my nephew in pieces!"

I struggled, but she gripped my hair tighter in one taloned hand and gripped my arm in another, forcing me to my knees.

"Now…we have a little acquainting to get done." she said evilly "You probably know me already…I'm Draco's dear aunt Bellatrix…and you are?"

"Going to break out of this eventually!" I grunted, trying to shake her off.

"Ah, ah, ah." she said, yanking my hair back and placing her wand at my throat. "Let's try that again…I'm Draco's dear aunt Bellatrix…and you are?"

I snarled at her. "Hannah Potter." I said bitterly.

"Very good." Bellatrix sneered "It's considered good manners for filthy half bloods to treat us pure bloods with respect you know."

I snarled "I'll give you respect. You and the rest of your Death Eater posse can kindly go to hell!" I snapped.

Bellatrix snarled. "Hmm…we have a fighter here, Lucius." she said sweetly to Malfoy as I continued to struggle.

"Ah, I've seen her fight capacitated. I hate to say it, but she was left overwhelmed."

"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT, I KICKED YOURS AND YOUR FRIENDS' ASSES!" I shouted.

"And left the fight with a broken ankle." Malfoy sneered "I don't think you'll be able to fight out of Bellatrix's grip anytime soon."

"LET HER GO!" Harry suddenly shouted from in front of me.

"Harry, I can do this myself!" I shouted, thrashing one more time out of Bellatrix's grip, ending with a large elbow to the stomach as I forced myself back to knock her off me.

That did it. I got her off and my prophecy wasn't even injured in the process (_I love magic_, I thought to myself.).

Harry was still holding the prophecy in a death grip and I looked up to him as I saw Bellatrix charging after me.

"HARRY!" I shouted, holding my arms up.

Harry smirked and lobed the prophecy over to me, which I caught above Lucius Malfoy's head.

"KEEPAWAY!" Harry and I said together, lobbing the sphere back and forth until Malfoy grabbed me hard and wrenched his grip, sending a sharp blinding pain to my arm.

"Give me that prophecy…NOW!" he shouted, gripping my arm ever tighter until I heard a crack in the bone.

Suddenly someone tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. He turned around, taking me with him.

And there stood Sirius. Standing there as livid as ever as he watched Malfoy man handle me.

"Get your hands off my goddaughter." he said coldly…before punching Malfoy in the nose as I handled the prophecy in another hand, giving it to Harry before I was let go.

Then bursts of white were coming into the entire room. Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye and Kingsley Apparated into the room and started fighting Death Eaters as more bursts of white flooded the room.

Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat and Fireball all ran over and started to duel with Zimmerman as new arrivals and Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye and Kingsley all found Death Eaters and followed my friends' example, duelling them.

Harry and Sirius took over Lucius Malfoy…and that left Bellatrix to me.

The Order of the Phoenix had come to back us all up.

**A/N: OH! Hannah found a prophecy! What do you think it says in it? It involves her and the Malfoys...but you never know! R+R please and thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Loss

Chapter 27

The Loss

Sirius and Harry were working as a tandem team with fighting my boyfriend's father, and everyone in the Order were fighting Death Eaters, either solo or in pairs for some of the more vicious ones.

The biggest mistake they made?

Let's put the psycho Bellatrix Lestrange, who hates the Potter twins for destroying her master with Hannah Potter!

"Uh, guys!?" I called, trying to dodge a few Cruciatus Curses that Bellatrix was throwing my way "I have no experience fighting psychos!"

Bellatrix sneered "You can't dance forever, pretty!" she shouted, sending another Cruciatus Curse my way.

I jumped again and somersaulted out of the way, landing flat on my back.

Bad…Bellatrix stepped on my chest before I could get up.

"Uh oh…" I said nervously. "HARRY, SIRIUS! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!" I screamed.

_Come on, Han!_ I thought to myself _You can do better than just scream for help! You're not a damsel in distress, like Malfoy called you last term!_

I snarled and grabbed Bellatrix's ankle, throwing her off by tripping her before putting a foot on her chest, pointing my wand at her face.

"Who lost now?" I asked, smirking.

Bellatrix sneered. "Me!" she shouted, rolling out from under me and gripping my arm.

I tried to grab hers and throw her off, but she took my other arm and pulled me up off the ground.

"Bet you didn't think that I was able to fight like a Muggle, did you, you filthy half blood?" she sneered, pinning me to the floor.

I thrashed around trying to break free, but it didn't work. Bellatrix drew her wand and pointed it at me.

"_Crucio_!" she hissed.

"Ah, Skinner, here we go again." I thought before I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse for the third time in my life and vaguely familiar pain coursed its way through my body.

I screamed "SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!" until someone did…breaking her concentration on torturing me by trying to Stun her.

It was Sirius.

"Keep your wand of my goddaughter, cousin!" he barked, sending another Stunner Bellatrix's way.

Bellatrix snarled. "You wouldn't want to duel me, cousin. You'll be leaving in a body bag!" she snapped.

Sirius smirked "Bring it." he said.

Bellatrix smiled evilly, creeping me out. "So be it, then." she said, sending hex after hex at him.

"Hannah, help us!" Sheila and She-Cat shouted together.

I shot up from my place, my chest heaving with adrenaline as I rushed over to Sheila and She-Cat, who were fighting Avery.

"Easy enough take-down." I said quietly to them ducking under a rampart and sneaking up behind him.

"Cheap shot, I know, but he'd be cheaper." I muttered to myself before giving Avery a good hard kick to the ribs, shouting "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, YOU PRAT!"

"GREAT FIGHTING, PRONGSLETTE!" Sirius shouted to me.

I turned to him, smiling as someone kicked me in the side, making me grab Dolohov's foot and throw him off me.

I suddenly gasped…my prophecy…it was in the pocket that Dolohov kicked!

My hand flew to my pocket…and there it lay, completely safe.

I sighed in relief and suddenly heard a loud CRASH.

It was Malfoy…and he dropped the prophecy Harry found, and it shattered as a foggy image of a bug like woman with large spectacles and endless beads and shawls moved her mouth, her words being left unheard by the raging fight.

I gaped. It was Trelawney.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and I started to grab them to throw them off.

"Han, Han, calm yourself!" Ivy shouted "It's just me!"

I sighed in relief "Ivy, you really should know that in a fight, where I already had to get physical, you don't sneak up on me!" I shouted "What?" I asked.

"Han, there's something you should know, Sirius is about to-" Ivy started before I heard Sirius's laugh like a bark.

"C'mon, is that the best you can do!?" he shouted to Bellatrix.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she shouted, a jet of green light sailing straight to Sirius, who was too busy laughing to notice.

"SIRIUS, LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

I was too late…the jet of light hit Sirius in the chest, mid-laugh.

His eyes widened, the laugh still on his face as he fell backwards…into the veil.

"SIRIUS!" Harry and I shouted together as he fell backwards, the veil enveloping him, a quick rustle of it, and it was still.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted "SIRIUS!"

I smirked "Please, Harry, he's just gone to the other side of the veil, it's not like he died or anything!" I said, laughing as I walked over to the veil to help Sirius up.

"Hannah…" Harry choked as I heard someone run away, laughing and screaming in triumph. "Han, I don't think he's there…he was hit with Avada Kedavra."

I giggled "Yes, but he didn't seem to be effected by it!" I said, walking towards the veil and going behind it "You ok, Siri-?" I started before gasping.

Sirius wasn't there.

"But…but it's just a veil!" I said, looking to the other side as if Sirius was going to pop out from behind it laughing as he said "Got you, Prongslette, the look on your face!"

"Han…" Harry said "He's not coming out…he's gone. He's not coming back."

Suddenly, I heard Bellatrix singing in a high pitched voice as Remus had to hold Harry both up and back as he broke down.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA ,HA, HA!" she screamed in a distant hall.

Suddenly, I was blinded. Not physically, but mentally by grief and fury and unadulterated loathing towards Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tonks held me back as I started to charge out where Bellatrix waltzed out.

"Hannah, no!" Tonks said to me.

I broke out and charged after Lestrange, not giving a damn who the hell she was. I didn't care if she was Draco's aunt, or that she incapacitated Neville's parents…I could've cared less.

Harry started running after me.

"GET BACK, SHE'S MINE!" I screamed, igniting a few fireplaces in my anger as I drew my wand and shouted for the very first time "_CRUCIO_!"

I knocked the running Bellatrix off her feet and she lied there, breasts heaving as I pointed my wand at her, hot angry tears pouring down my face.

Suddenly someone was applauding me. "Yes, yes. Excellent, excellent." Zimmerman said, walking past me to look at me "Your anger's made you strong. You see? This is where you belong!" she said, revealing her Dark Mark again "This is where our kind go."

"What kind!" I shouted.

"Slytherins…this is where we fit!" Zimmerman said, smiling. "Now, lower your wand and join your place at the Dark Lord's side."

I snarled and almost took her up on the offer. I was ready and willing to kill…I wanted to avenge Sirius and I didn't care who I had to kill to do it.

_HANNAH, NO!_ my rationality screamed _You can avenge Sirius by fighting to keep the wizard world from Voldemort!_

I glared at her "No…I'll never join him! He killed my father!" I said, tossing my wand to the floor, where it rolled away.

Harry beamed as he picked up my wand "That's my sister." he said proudly before turning to Bellatrix and sneering "So what are you going to do now that that prophecy's been smashed?"

Bellatrix paled (if that was at all possible) and started rambling how Harry lied and tried to summon the prophecy Malfoy smashed. But all it did was try to make my prophecy go to her.

"Go ahead, it's not there! You can just go ahead and tell your boss that you failed!" Harry sneered, laughing coldly.

Bellatrix started wailing. "Master, I tried, I tried! Please don't punish me! Forgive me! FORGIVE ME!"

I barked out in laughter "Go ahead, cry your eyes out, he's not able to hear you!" I shouted.

"Oh, am I, Potter?" a high, cold, cruel voice asked behind me.

I turned around and gasped.

A snakelike man was standing before me, and my scar started to prickle. He was a pale man, with red eyes, with pupils like a cats, vertical slits. His nose was two slits and his mouth was a thin line. His black robes swished around as he took one step closer to me.

I nearly screamed.

It was Lord Voldemort.

"Well, well, well." he said, walking towards me as I stepped back in fear "Hannah Potter…"

"Master, I tried! I tried!" Bellatrix sobbed, throwing herself to Voldemort's feet.

"Get off, Bella!" Voldemort hissed "Head back to Headquarters…I shall deal with you later!"

Bellatrix sighed and kissed the hem of his robes before running off.

When a loud CRACK was heard Voldemort turned to me again.

"It seems that you've been able to defeat some of my Death Eaters." Voldemort said, smirking "I value someone that can fight and kill in my ranks."

I snarled "What are you saying?" I asked.

"Join me. My offer still stands, together you and I will rule the wizard world!" Voldemort said, smiling in a sinister way.

I swallowed and glared up defiantly "I will not join the Dark Side!" I snapped, tucking my wand away "You failed, my Lord! I'm an Order member like my parents before me!" I shouted.

Voldemort sneered and pulled out his wand "So be it." he said before raising his wand.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Neville called out, making me whip around.

I whipped around and gaped at the sudden appearance of a man with white hair and beard and long light blue robes.

It was Albus Dumbledore, his wand drawn and looking at Voldemort calmly.

"Very surprised to see you here, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly, smiling at Voldemort as if he was Dumbledore's favourite student.

"How many times must I tell you, Dumbledore, Tom Riddle's dead!" Voldemort snapped, drawing his wand and sending a Killing Curse Dumbledore's way.

"It was foolish to come here, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said, drawing his wand as well before dissappearing in a whirl of cloaks and reappearing beside a fountai of a handsome wizard, a beautiful witch, a house-elf, a goblin and a centaur, all golden.

"By then I shall be gone and you will be dead!" Voldemort hissed, sending another jet of green light towards Dumbledore as if I wasn't even there.

"Get somewhere safe, Hannah!" Harry shouted at me "For God's sake, GO!"

I turned to Harry and nodded, running off to where Sirius fell through the veil.

Ivy stood there, gaping at the archway as if it was something she never saw before.

"He...he's gone." Ivy said when I approached her.

I nodded "Yeah...I can't believe it, either." I said, finally letting tears fall down my face. "He was the last family I had." I choked.

Ivy wrapped her arms around me, tears falling into my hair "I know, Hannah...I know."

...

Ivy and I stayed there in silence. Everyone had long since gone, leaving Ivy and I alone for a "Best Friends Moment" when Ivy tensed at let go of me, standing from our new place on the floor by the archway where Sirius died.

"Harry..." she said simply, walking out.

I shot up at the mention of my brother, following Ivy out until I saw him.

Dumbledore was kneeling at Harry's side, Harry was face first on the floor, shivering.

"HARRY!" I shouted, starting at a breakneck pace and pushing Ivy out of my way. "HARRY! Excuse me." I said, kneeling beside Dumbledore for the briefest moment before he smiled and got out of my way. "Harry, Harry, speak to me!" I said, tears falling down my face "Harry, I can't lose you too, not now!" I sobbed, shaking Harry. "Harry!"

Nothing happened. Harry lay there, shivering and unconscious.

"Harry...Harry..." I sobbed, pulling out my wand and pointing it at him "_Rennervate._ Come on, Harry. _Rennervate._ Harry, please!" I cried "Harry..." I said before finally giving up. I had thought Harry was done for. I had thought Harry was going to die on me and leave me in the world alone and without a family.

Spoke too soon, I had. Harry moaned and started sitting up.

"Han?" he moaned, looking up at me, his glasses at his side.

"HARRY!" I screamed, looking up and tackling him in a hug, kissing him all over his face "Never...ever...scare...me...like...that...again!" I said in between kisses, tears falling fast down my face "I thought you left me!"

Harry squirmed in my arms "Han, gerroff! Who knows who that mouth's kissed? I know I don't want Malfoy germs."

I growled and punched Harry hard in the stomach "You shut up and take your love like a man!" I said before going back to the protective little sister routine.

"Let him _breathe_, Hannah!" Ivy shouted, pulling me off him. "I know you're happy he's alive, but you don't need to go all Malfoy-grade kissie-kissie goo-goo crap."

I glared at Ivy and turned my back to Dumbledore so he wouldn't see the crude hand gesture I gave to Ivy.

"Whoa, Han. Where'd you learn that unladylike gesture?" Ivy asked.

I shrugged "Draco and Blaise showed me how to do it." I said as people started to gather around and Dumbledore started talking.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again." Ivy said seriously "At least to me. Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Blaise are all fair game."

I smiled "Good. I'll do it to Harry, Ron and Blaise. But if you ever flip Draco the bird, you better run because I'll beat all the Skinner out of your ass!"

Ivy smirked "Same old Hannah." she said as Harry walked over to us.

"C'mon." he said, patting my shoulder "We're going."

I beamed. I could see Draco again!

"LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" I shouted as Dumbledore made a Portkey out of the handsome wizard's head, which Harry and I touched at the exact same time.

Dumbledore turned to a pyjama clad Fudge as I felt a jerk above my naval "I shall see you in a half hour, Cornelius." he said before we spun away back to school.


	28. Chapter 28: My Prophecy and Comfort

Chapter 28

My Prophecy and Comfort

When we landed, we were in Dumbledore's office, Harry fell into a chair and I remained standing, still a little numb over what had just happened that night.

Sirius was dead. I'd never hear him call me "Prongslette" or try to noogie me senseless again.

Harry was shaking again, I don't know if it was in rage at Bellatrix or in grief for Sirius, but I was scared either way.

I shoved my hands in my leather jacket pocket and sighed in relief when the prophecy I found was still safe.

Dumbledore turned to me and smiled "Ms Duff, Ms Alexander and her lizard and Ms Capodebt are all okay, Ms Potter, and I have a hunch they wish to see if you are as well." he said. "If you wish, you may leave."

I nodded and took my hands out of my pockets. "Thank you, sir." I said before wrapping Harry in a hug before walking out.

I had no intention of finding Ivy, Sheila or She-Cat. I had to figure something out before I went to find someone more important.

I took out my prophecy and stared at it for a while…thinking of the tag that was below it in the Department of Mysteries when I found it.

The Malfoy family…and Hannah Potter…what secrets laid behind that tiny ball?

There was only one way to find out…I had to get to the stuff in its ball.

But how besides breaking it?

I snuck into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, feeling oh so alone, and a sudden shiver ran through my spine.

"M-M-My-Myrtle?" I stammered out. "Are…are you in here?" I asked.

Suddenly, the ghost of an acne ridden girl with very ugly glasses and Ravenclaw robes floated up to me "What do you want?" she sulked.

I gasped. This was my second encounter with a ghost. The first was when I was in first year and was just Sorted into Slytherin.

"Are…are you Moaning Myrtle?" I whispered.

"Yes!" Myrtle wailed "Come to tease me, I presume?" she asked.

I shook my head "No, no, nothing like that." I said, holding up my prophecy. "I need a place to work on this, if it's ok with you, could I figure this out in here?" I asked.

Myrtle grimaced, which I think was her sorry pass at a smile. "Of course…but, first you must answer me this…aren't you Hannah Potter?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes…" I said suspiciously.

"The next time you see your brother, would you mind telling him that I've been waiting for him to come and visit me?" Myrtle asked.

I fought off a snicker and nodded "Sure thing." I said, sitting on the floor and placing the prophecy next to me as I drew my wand, tapping the floor with it.

"Need any help?" Myrtle asked after a while of me just staring at the prophecy as if waiting for it to do something.

I nodded "Do you know of any spell that I can use to reveal the special thing in this sphere?" I asked, prodding the prophecy.

Myrtle grimaced again and floated to hover on her backside at my level next to me "Try _Specialus Revilio_. It worked wonders for me in life."

I smiled at her "Thanks, Myrtle." I said before tapping my wand on the prophecy. "_Specialus Revilio_." I chanted, setting my wand down and almost jumping when the smoke in the ball formed into someone…the same someone that came from Harry's prophecy.

I held a finger up to my lips for Myrtle to be quiet as Trelawney opened her mouth, and this time I heard her voice…but it wasn't in the light, airy tones I knew…it was rough and deep.

"_Forbidden friends will also create a forbidden love. A servant Slytherin and a heroine Gryffindor will give birth to a boy and a girl, who combined will create a weapon the Dark Lord knows not. One part is a golden haired boy with dragon to his name. The other part is a raven girl with powers the Dark Lord desires. Blinded by love, the raven will effect the Dragon's final decision, as the Dragon's sire attempts and will almost succeed in splitting them up permanently. The other half of this love will be born after the seventh month dies to an older twin brother and parents who thrice defied him. The Dragon shall be three months her senior and smile at her first cry. Them both combined will create a power the Dark Lord knows not. Forbidden best friends shall create forbidden true love in a dangerous time._"

I gasped…now I knew what the prophecy meant. Trelawney thought…she thought that Draco was my true love.

It was fairly obvious when Trelawney talked about a "Dragon". Draco's name meant dragon, he told me so! And raven, that was obviously me, my hair was raven black!

_But do I tell Draco about the prophecy? _I thought as I shot up and tucked the prophecy back into my pocket.

"Thanks for the help, Myrtle!" I said, running out. "I'll come and visit you again, I promise. And I'll bring Harry, too!" I said before I rushed down to the dungeons before Myrtle could say anything to me.

I panted out the password and rushed into the common room, where Draco sat, reading a letter, a distressed look on his face.

"I don't believe it." Draco said, dropping the letter fast in shock.

"Draco…" I breathed, making him look up and at me. "what is it?" I asked.

"My father…" Draco said, looking down. "he's…he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban."

I gaped slightly…I never really knew what happened to the Death Eaters that I fought off.

"And apparently, Potter dragged you and his friends down to the Ministry." Draco added, looking up at me.

I muttered an oath under my breath before speaking up "Skinner, news travels fast around here!" I said, walking over and plopping myself next to Draco. "I met your aunt…quite the, err…personality?" I said, hoping Draco wasn't going to blame me for what happened to his father.

Draco huffed "Yeah, she can be." he said, turning to me and looking into my face. "What's wrong? You look as if you were crying."

I tensed and hastily tried to wipe my eyes. "I-I wasn't crying." I lied.

Draco shook his head and smirked "Love, I know when you're lying to me."

I gave him a look that said "You do not."

Draco shook his head "Han, I've known you for five years, I learned your habits, and when you lie, your nose twitches."

I scoffed "It does not, and nothing's wrong!" I said, betraying myself and letting my nose twitch.

Draco smirked and I read his mind. _I knew it. She was lying._ before he became serious "Come on, Hannah, tell me." he pleaded.

I sighed "You wouldn't get it." I said simply, looking down into my lap.

Draco took me around the middle and put me in his lap "I can try." he said, twirling a lock of my hair around.

I sighed, finally giving up and started to tell him about Sirius, from what happened in third year, some snippets of when I saw him in fourth year and then what happened at the Ministry (don't piss yourselves, I didn't tell Draco about the Order of the Phoenix, I wasn't stupid. I was just upset.), by the time I got to when Bellatrix killed Sirius, I was crying again.

"A-And t-then sh-she c-cast the Avada Kedavra on him and he went through the veil…I thought he just went over to the other side of it…but…but he didn't." I sobbed.

Draco sat there, stone faced as he rubbed my back "So my aunt's killed your Godfather, who everyone assumed murdered Peter Pettigrew when the Dark Lord was destroyed, but the murderer all those years ago was Pettigrew himself and Sirius Black was innocent all this time?"

I nodded "And he was going to have Harry and I live with him when the mess with the Ministry was cleared up!" I cried. "If I had just been able to defend myself instead of her using the Cruciatus Curse on me and provoking Sirius to step up for me…" I said before starting to cry into Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, Hannah, no." Draco said, kissing my hair and drawing me tightly into him "It's not your fault. Black wanted to save you from Aunt Bellatrix." he said as I slowly started to stop "Hannah, please don't." he muttered "I can't take it when you cry."

I took a deep breath and shuddered, my sobbing finally silenced, but my eyes were deciding naptime!

_I mean, honestly, why am I always keen on falling asleep in Draco's arms? Is his cologne like…a Sleeping Potion or something?_ I thought, starting to fall asleep as Draco kissed my cheek and lifted me up…like I was his bride (_here's hoping that happens, the prophecy said so!_ I thought wearily) and setting me down in bed, getting in after me.

He wrapped a blanket that smelled like him around me before I drifted in between being half asleep and being actually asleep.

I suddenly realized…Draco had to know about the prophecy! And I hadn't told him yet!

_Well, better late than never._ I thought.

"Draco…" I murmured sleepily.

"Shh, Hannah…" Draco murmured right back, kissing my pulse point. "Save it for later." he whispered in my ear before…

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe…and…sound.**"

And that's when I slipped from the waking world.


	29. Chapter 29: Getting Confused

Chapter 29

Getting Confused

A few weeks later, after Umbridge left the school for good (hurray!) and McGonagall came back (double hurray!), I went to meet up with Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat in Nightshade's tree.

"Han!" they all shouted together when I slid down the slide to greet them, Lucinda Nightshade's ghost in their presence, looking remarkably like She-Cat.

"Hey, guys. Hey, Nightshade." I said, nodding to Nightshade.

"Hello, Hannah." Nightshade said, smiling at me. "Ivy, Sheila and Ramona have just been recalling to me a very fascinating battle in the Ministry of Magic."

"Yeah," V said "what kept you?"

I shrugged "Mourning Sirius and falling asleep with Draco." I said.

Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat, even Fireball rolled their eyes "Typical Hannah." they said together.

"But I get the Sirius thing…" Sheila said solemnly "me and Ivy were crying for, like, what…twenty minutes?"

Ivy shrugged "That was you, Sheils." she said. "I cried for half of that. I got most of my grief out in the Ministry with Han."

She-Cat said nothing…I guess she was still a little traumatized from what happened.

"So what really happened before you were dragged to the Department of Mysteries?" I asked, sitting on my couch across from Ivy.

Finally, She-Cat opened her mouth and explained the whole story.

Apparently, on their way to the Room of Requirement, Zimmerman had pushed them through the door…but they didn't come out in the Room of Requirement. They wound up in a Death Eater congregation.

The Death Eaters tortured them until Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Zimmerman walked in where Ivy, Sheila, Ramona and Fireball were forced in, taping her note to the door.

Malfoy had told the Death Eaters that Voldemort ordered them to claim the prophecy that was smashed, and to bring my friends along with them.

And, Sheila said, I could pretty much guess the rest.

"Yeah, sucks that the prophecy smashed." Ivy said, stretching out on her couch and crossing her arms over her head.

"Too bad we never heard it. I've always wanted to hear a prophecy." Sheila said sweetly.

I became suddenly serious "Guys…I found a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries." I said.

"You did! Did you nick it?" She-Cat asked.

"RAMONA!" I shouted, shoving a hand in my jacket pocket, where the prophecy sat and taking it out "I didn't need to nick it. It had my name on it."

Ivy gasped "What was the other name?" she asked.

I bit my lip "The Malfoy family." I said.

My friends groaned "Typical! Nothing exciting like Harry's prophecy. Something lovey-dovey and sappy, I suppose?" Ivy asked.

I took a deep breath and replayed the prophecy for my friends.

By the time that it was done and the smoky Trelawney lost her form, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat and even Nightshade were speechless.

"What did it mean when she said '_blinded by love, the raven will effect the Dragon's final decision_'?" Sheila asked.

Nightshade shrugged "It could mean that the Malfoy's final decision will be effected by his love for Hannah." she said, hovering close to the floor.

I nodded "But the problem is…what is it talking about when it says 'final decision'?" I asked.

Ivy tensed and turned to me "I don't know about you, but I'd ask Malfoy about it. Or did you tell him about the prophecy yet?"

I stayed silent, making Ivy smirk.

"We're the first people you told about the prophecy, aren't you?" she asked proudly.

I shook my head "Myrtle helped me figure out how to get the prophecy without breaking the ball, so I told her that. But you guys are the first living people, well, bar Nightshade, no offence, I've told." I said, tucking the prophecy in my pocket again.

Nightshade nodded "None taken." she said.

Ivy beamed "I'm gonna take it!" she said, throwing her fist in the air "Two good things happened in one night! Umbridge left and Malfoy lost something to me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Typical Ivy, always hating on my boyfriend." I sighed.

Ivy huffed, her shoulders sagging as she gave me an unhappy look "I hate his ass, sue me." she said.

"Ok, I'll call my lawyer!" I snapped jokingly as Sheila, Ivy and Nightshade cocked their heads to the side.

"What's a lawyer?" they asked together.

I sighed in exasperation "Oh, never mind!" I said. "It's really annoying only having one Muggleborn best friend, you know." I said, turning to She-Cat, who clapped her hands as she beamed.

"Yay! I'm special!" she said happily.

I laughed "Yes, She-Cat, yes you are very special." I said, snickering. "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I said, shooting up out of my seat "I have a Draco to find, girls. Meet me here tomorrow before the end-of-term feast." I said before rushing out of the haunt back to my dungeon common room.

That was going to be my last chance before next term to tell Draco about the prophecy.

I rushed in, thanking Merlin that Draco was sitting in the common room with Blaise and Goyle.

"Hey, guys." I said, panting.

"Han!" Blaise and Goyle shouted together when I walked up to them, both of them wrapping me in a brotherly hug, Goyle putting me in a headlock and giving me a noogie.

Draco stayed quiet. Completely odd for him, he never not acknowledged my presence before. Always, I'd walk in, he'd greet me with a warm "Han!" or a joke, or witty remark, and when we started dating, a kiss or a hug. But that night, there was nothing coming from the Draco scrawling in his Defence Against the Dark Arts book.

"Ok, OK, Goyle!" I said, having to play Mother Hen and twisting Goyle's arm off me "I gotta talk to Draco alone, ok?" I said, smirking.

Draco looked up at the mention of his name and Goyle and Blaise nodded "Sure thing, Han. Whatever you want." they said before walking up to the boys dorm.

"What is it, Hannah?" Draco asked me.

I sat down next to him and pulled out my prophecy, putting it on the table in between the two of us. "That." I said simply.

Draco picked it up "The hell is it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath "It's a prophecy I found in the Department of Mysteries. It had my name on it and your surname." I explained, pulling out my wand "You may want to hear it. It concerns the two of us." I said, muttering "_Specialus Revilio_." under my breath.

Trelawney's prophecy rang through the common room, Draco staring at the ball as if it was going to put on a pair of skates and play hockey.

Draco turned to me when Trelawney faded back into smoke "This involves…" he started.

"Us, I know." I said, putting the ball back into my pocket. "I'm going to try putting it together over the summer and figure out what it means." I said, feeling something weave in between my legs, making me look down.

It was Hellion looking for some love.

Draco sighed as I picked Hellion up and scratched her ears. "I think I know what the prophecy means." he said simply.

I gave him a curious look as Hellion butted the side of my face. "What d'you mean?" I asked.

"It means that eventually, there's going to be something I have to make a choice on…and you're going to effect it." Draco explained, standing up "I got to go and pack. Remember, we leave tomorrow, so you might want to do the same." he told me, kissing me quick before walking up to the boy's dorm.

I watched Draco leave and all the while I was thinking:

_What is my boyfriend talking about?_


	30. Chapter 30: Going Home

Chapter 30

Going Home

Fudge had made it public that Voldemort was back, he wasn't hiding the fact anymore, and everyone was then on Harry's side.

I was saved the bother of patrolling the train on the way to King's Cross, leaving me and Draco to hang out with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Ivy.

"Well, again, there wasn't a dull moment this year." Blaise said.

"Yeah…" Ivy said, standing up and holding her Coke aloft "I just wanted to propose a toast. To Hannah, who finally grew a brain large enough to determine that Scarlett Zimmerman was evil!"

Draco laughed and held his Coke up too "Yeah. To Hannah." he said, clinking cans with Ivy, who then sat down and drank to me.

I glared and shot up, cracking my Coke open. "Ok, my turn to propose a toast." I said, smirking to Blaise "To Blaise, who puts up with Ivy's colossal, snores that sound like dying moose!" I said.

Ivy gaped and glared at me "You're so dead, Hannah!" she shouted, handing Blaise her Coke as I handed mine to Draco in fear.

I screamed and started running, Ivy chasing after me, yelling "I DO NOT SNORE!"

I slid around a corner and started sprinting again when Ivy tackled me from behind.

"Ivy, Ivy!" I said, laughing as Ivy punched me in the shoulder and the stomach hard. "I was just kidding! Skinner, take the joke!"

"It wasn't funny!" Ivy shouted "Now Blaise thinks I snore!"

"Ok, ok, I'll take it back if you let me live!" I said, making Ivy get off me.

"Fine." she said, pulling me up and dragging me back to the corridor.

…

When Ivy and I entered the compartment again, Ivy gave me the look.

"Say it." she snapped, making a move for my hair.

"Ok, fine. Ivy Duff doesn't snore and I'm a dumb bitch for saying that. Happy?" I asked, turning to Ivy.

"I was just going to make you say 'I was wrong.'," Ivy said, laughing "but the 'I'm a dumb bitch' was a nice touch."

I glared and picked up my Coke again. "To Blaise." I said, taking a sip "For being able to put up with Little Miss Bitchy over here." I said, taking another sip to Blaise, who smirked.

"Shut up, Hannah!" Ivy said before spacing out and smirking. "I knew it." she said, laughing.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"She-Cat and Archimedes Lovegood…they're snogging." Ivy said, beaming and poking her head out through the door "YOU GO, SHE-CAT!" she bellowed before shutting the door.

I opened the door up again, and sure enough, Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt and Archimedes Lovegood were snogging.

"BIG WHEELS SHE-CAT!" I shouted proudly. "THAT'S MY GIRL!" I added before shutting the door.

"Wheeling!" I said, jerking a thumb back to the door.

Draco stood up, laughing and raised my Coke "To Capodebt, for wheeling Lovegood's cousin!" he said before draining it in one.

"HEY!" I shouted, belting Draco one "That was my Coke, you bastard!"

Draco smirked "You can have mine, love." he said, nodding to his next to Blaise.

I picked the can up and shook it. It was empty.

"YOU PRICK!" I screamed, punching Draco in the stomach as hard as I could. "Yours is empty!"

Draco smirked wider and crossed his arms over his head "Now, now, love, do you really want to use me as a punching bag?" he asked.

I huffed "My boyfriend is impossible!" I said, turning towards the door "I'm going to go and find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna." I said.

Draco laughed as I stood on the compartment threshold "I think you mean your man-friend!" he said, making me turn around and hold up the first three fingers on my right hand and smirked.

"Hey, Dray. Read between the lines." I said, making Ivy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle laugh as I walked out.

…

"Hey, Harry." I said once I found my brother, Ginny, Luna and Neville in a compartment.

"Hey, sis." Harry said, smiling. "Ron and Mione went on patrol."

I nodded, sitting down between Luna and Ginny. "So what's new with you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing special." Luna said brightly "Ginny helped me find my things."

I gave her a look of confusion "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, some people find it amusing to take my belongings and hiding them. It's mostly the Slytherins who find a way." Luna said, shaking her head "And I also hear that Arch and Ramona are dating now."

I gaped. "Really? I thought it was just She-Cat getting into a 'Situation'." I said, smirking at my Jersey Shore reference.

Luna laughed "Oh, no, they've only been together for three months. Archie is way too gentlemanly to engage in copulation after only three months." she said.

I grinned "Oh, Luna." I said shaking my head "I never said it like that. I meant it as-"

"She thought that She-Cat was wheeling your cousin, Luna, how's that?" Ginny asked.

Luna gaped "Oh, that's what you meant!" she said, nodding before snickering "That's funny."

"Yeah. Did you guys hear about the Death Eaters we fought?" I asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I heard all but Lucius Malfoy escaped." he said.

I nodded "Yeah, he was sent to Azkaban. Draco was pretty upset over it." I said.

Harry rolled his eyes "He somehow thinks it's my fault his dad's a bloody ferret faced little fu-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I shouted "Watch your bloody language!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes "Yes, Mum." he said.

…

When we got off the train to King's Cross, the first person to find me was Willow James.

"Hannah, Hannah!" she said, wrapping me in a hug "I want you to meet my mum!" she said, dragging me off towards a woman with dark black hair and Willow's ice blue eyes "Mum, this is Hannah Potter, she was my prefect this term!" she said. "And I'm her mini-me!"

The woman smiled "I thought Willow was pulling my chain." she said, holding her hand out "Now I can see she isn't." the woman said "I'm Christina."

"Pleasure." I said, shaking Mrs James's hand before Draco tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, I got to go." I said, smiling to Mrs James "It was lovely meeting you." I said before turning to Willow "And I'll be seeing you next term." I said, giving my little sister figure a hug.

"Bye, Hannah!" Willow said before walking away with her mum.

"What?" I asked, turning to Draco.

"Mother wants to talk to us…about the dual dreams thing?" Draco said.

I gaped. With all the events going on that term, I had completely forgotten that Draco and I might have known each other before my parents died!

I rushed over to Narcissa, who took my hands in both of hers and kissed my cheeks "Hello again, Hannah, I trust you've had a good term?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes, thank you, Mrs Malfoy." I said, smiling.

Draco turned to Narcissa "Mother, Hannah and I have been thinking, and…we were wondering…did you ever befriend Lily Evans?" he asked.

Narcissa looked down at me and nodded "Lily was my best friend in school, and it was controversial. No Gryffindor or Slytherin were friends when I was in school. They weren't as tolerant, and neither was Draco's father when I married him. He refused to let me see your mother, Hannah. So I had to sneak out of my own home after Lucius went to work so you and Draco could play together." Narcissa sighed "Lily always had those videos going…she made it seem like you wouldn't remember how adorable the two of you were when you were young."

I gaped "Videos? There were videos?" I asked "Where are they now?" I asked.

Narcissa shrugged "I don't know. They were in the cottage when the Dark Lord went in to kill your parents." she shook her head "Had I known that that day was the day, I'd have brought you back with me and Draco. I should have known something was amiss when Lily wasn't all the bubbly she was."

I blinked. Narcissa and Draco actually came to visit the day my parents died?

Narcissa smiled and handed me a small disk "This was the video Lily gave me that day in Godric's Hollow. It's the only one I have, and I think it'd do better in your hands." she said before my uncle called me.

"GIRL! LET'S GO!"

I sighed and smiled at Narcissa "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." I said before turning to Draco "I have to go." I said looking up at him.

Draco smiled "I'll miss you." he said.

I smiled "I'll miss you more." I retorted.

Draco smirked "I'll miss you most." he said.

I smirked wider "I'll miss you most times infinity and beyond!"

Draco muttered an oath and kissed me hard, nearly bruising my lips as I deliberately messed up his hair.

"GIRL, LET'S GO!" Vernon shouted at me again. "I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

I looked up and into Draco's blue grey eyes "Bye." I said.

Draco smirked "I'll owl you, love." he said, glaring at my uncle and kissing me one more time before I reluctantly broke off and watched him leave with his mother.

He turned back once and winked at me, blowing me a quick kiss, which I caught and tucked into my pocket. I blew one back.

Draco caught it, and tucked it in his breast pocket, just over his heart.

I sighed before I turned around and walked over to my family for what I thought was going to be the hardest summer to deal with.

I took the disk into my hands that Narcissa gave me, it was scrawled in black marker in unfamiliar handwriting:

**HALLOWEEN:**

**DRACO AND HANNAH**

I grinned and tucked it into my carry on bag from the train. I couldn't wait to watch it when I got some time with the TV.

Little did I know that I was going to be having quite…the interesting summer.

**A/N: Hannah Potter, book five now done! Stay reading: The Potter Twins and the Half Blood Price will be up soon!**


End file.
